


The Prince's butler

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Butlers, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Healing, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Royalty, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: The King stepped down once he lost his son, after many years of trying to fill the hole he discovers you, a top bulter at the butler school. After taking you in as his head butler, he soon begins to change into a better man. After a few years of research with you, he discovers his son had a child with a woman, that child turned out Levi. Determined to make things right, he reaches out to Levi to become the Prince and eventually the King of the kingdom. However, Levi rejects the offer, but due to your determination, Levi finally agrees on one condition, you become his butler once he has finished his basic training. After years of training, you and Levi reunited and old feelings begin to appear again. You guide Levi through being the best Prince he can, along with trying to find his a Princess. However, Levi rejects all the Princesses, because there's only one person for him. You. With rules keeping you two apart, Levi is determined to have you as his, because you are the only person who truly understands him and you are the only person he's ever fallen in love with.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

You carried the tea tray into the ex-king's office. He was old, but handsome beyond belief, but he seemed troubled. You placed the tray down gently. “What troubles you your majesty?”

He sighed and looked up at you, you were the top student at the best butler school. He’d found out through the teacher you were an orphan with no knowledge on your parents, you were alone. He was a harsh man, and due to his nasty side, he lost his son, his only child. When he saw you, he wanted to make a difference and be a better man. So, after stepping down as king after his son's death he was alone too. When he was looking for a butler a few years ago, he just knew he had to have you. He plucked you up and you changed him, into a softer and kinder man.

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “I’m not the best my dear.”

You poured him a cup of tea, then placed it in front of him. “Well your majesty, I’m a firm believer in the saying a problem shared is a problem halved. Though I know little about complex ruling matters, one is quite adapt in generating solutions to the problems of the mind.”

He smiled at you. “You’re right, you always are.” He sipped his tea and hummed and you played some biscuits for him. “It seems my son, before he did, had a lover. They had a child, but he died before meeting the child and the lover died of an illness. Erwin has discovered that child is alive, I have a grandson.” He pouted. “But he keeps ignoring my letters.”

You picked up one of the letters. “I do believe the excess of love hearts and perfume of the parchment is the culprit.” You put it back down. “One wishes not to be too bold in asking, but perhaps sending someone to converse with him on the matter may spark a response.”

He hummed as he stared at you. “You’d do that, for me?”

You bowed. “Truly it’d be an honour.”

He nodded. “Yes, yes!” He sat up. “You shall go to him, give him my letter and talk to him.”

You took the letter, the slipped it inside your blazer breast pocket. “Indeed your majesty. I will go post haste.”

He looked at you and said your name. “Not yet, stay for today. Go see him tomorrow. Oh, and this butler talk you’ve been taught? Reframe from using it where he lives, you’ll be skinned alive if you do.”

You bowed. “Of course, your majesty.”

“You...can speak normally...right?”

You smiled. “I can sweat too. I’m not always so primp and proper.”

He frowned at you and hummed. “You are a real mystery, you know that?”

“Keeps you on your toes.”

“It does.” He sighed. “You know, I think you’d be able to break through to my grandson. Right now, he’s a criminal in the underworld, blames how uncle for that. His mother’s brother of course.”

You tapped the spoon on the king’s head. “You were rude your majesty. It matters not who is the criminal, merely what one can do to help the young master. Knowing his uncle on his mother’s side changes nothing.”

He rubbed his head. “Yes, yes...sorry...I'm still learning.”

“Indeed, you are, your majesty.” You poured him another cup of tea. “Though I am proud of your progress.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

You bowed. “Pleasure. Now your majesty, shall I play some music for you?”

He hummed. “Please.”

You walked over to the music players, then played some relaxing classical music. You walked back over, then picked the tray up. “Dinner will be served in two hours your majesty. Do you require my services until then?”

He hummed. “No, I think I’m alright."

You bowed. “Of course, your majesty.” You picked up the tray. “I will see you soon.” You walked out and down the hall to the kitchen, you put it down and smiled at the staff. “Afternoon all.”

The cook smiled at you. “Good to see you boss, how are you?”

You leaned against the counter and sighed. “Tired, feet hurt, but I’m excited for my new job soon.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “Going to see someone important.”

He smiled. “Interesting, all secret?”

You smiled. “Yes, until the king decides to makes it public.”

“Well, I wish you all the best, when are you going?”

“Tomorrow early in the morning, which reminds me.” You grabbed the other butler going by, you were the head butler. “Robert, I need you to take care of the king while I’m away on a job for the king.”

Robert nodded and smiled. “Be an honour.”

You grabbed a drink and relaxed a little. “Wonderful, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for though. This job requires me to be rather determined until we get what he wants.”

“Mysterious, I love it.”

You lightly laughed. “I suppose.” You had a few drinks, then snacked a little before going to the dining room and setting it up for the king. You lit some candles, because you knew he loved the glow. You smiled at the king as he entered. “Greetings your majesty.” You pulled the chair out. “Please, take a seat and I will begin serving dinner.”

He smiled. “Thank you, I’d love a good glass of wine.”

You poured him some water. “No, your majesty, the doctor as informed you that your blood pressure is rather high, alcohol is not good for your body.”

He pouted. “Not fair.”

You smiled. “My apologies your majesty, but I rather enjoy your company. Therefore, it is my duty as your personal butler, as well as your friends to ensure you live your life to the fullest and longest.”

He smiled at you. “Thank you.”

You winked at him. “You may kick and scream like a child, but I am merely here for your own health and benefit. I care for you greatly.”

He blushed. “You make an old man’s heart flutter.”

You giggled. “Bless you.” You turned to Robert as he wheeled in dinner, you lifted the plate, placed it down in front of the king. “Please enjoy, your majesty.”

He hummed as he ate, then he looked to Robert. “Robert my lad? Could you leave me and your boss alone a moment, I need to discuss tomorrow?”

Robert bowed. “Of course, excuse me.”

You waited for him to leave, then you turned to the king. “How may I assist you?”

He referred to a seat. “Sit, please.”

You bowed your head, then sat down. “Thank you, your majesty.”

He sighed. “So, my grandson’s name is Levi Ackerman. He will reject you and my plea for him to come to us, but this country needs him. If he does not join up, I am willing to send in Erwin to drag him here to hear me out. I’m hoping I don’t have to, that you’ll be enough.”

You smiled. “Well, as you know, I am rather stubborn in nature in the matters of one getting what one desires. Master Ackerman will listen to me, he will accept your offer and if he does not, I will become a pest until he does.”

He chuckled. “That lad is in for a tough time.”

“Indeed, your majesty.” You got up and took his plate, then presented him with the next dish. “I have been trained by the best, so you have nothing to concern yourself with in regards to the master.”

He hummed. “I’m not concerned for you, I’m concerned for him, because you are a force to be reckoned with.”

You hummed a laugh. “I suppose I am.” You watched your king eat for a bit, then you got on one knee. “Your majesty?”

He blushed. “Oh! Don’t bow that low!”

“But your majesty, I simply wish to convey something to you. I want to assure you, that I will speak with master Ackerman and I will inform him of your heart’s desire for him to be a part of your family. Once he has agreed, I will do everything in my power to ensure he becomes a great king.”

“Thank you.” He sniffed back tears. “Now get up please, I don’t like this bowing low thing.”

You stood up. “Apologies your majesty.” You cleared his plate away, then placed a dessert in front of him. You poured him another glass of water. “I merely did it to ensure you were fully aware of how committed I am to yourself and your grandson.”

He held your gloved hand. “I am lucky to have you my dear, so lucky.”

You squeezed his hand, then kissed his forehead making him smile. “It is I who is the lucky one.”

You stepped out the car in the underground, it wasn’t really under the ground, it was just the slums of the city. You adjusted your blazer, then turned to the driver. “Thank you, I will go on alone from here.”

He looked around nervous. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I can handle myself, do not worry. Please, return post haste to the king.”

He bowed. “Alright, see you soon boss.”

You smiled, then turned to the street. You sighed and felt that maybe you shouldn’t have worn your butler things, but you were representing the ex-king. Your outfit was a classic butler one, tight black trousers, crisp white shirt with a waist coat and blazer on top. You had a simple black tie and gloves on. You had a little pin on your label, one showing you were the head butler and another with the king’s coat of arms on. You walked down the street, then turned and followed the directions you’d memorised. You stopped by stairs to a door, you climbed up, then stopped and knocked. You smiled as a blonde opened the door. “Good morning young master, I am looking for a master Levi Ackerman, is he present?”

He frowned. “Not right now.”

“Ah, it seems I’ve arrived at an inconvenient time. May I have your name?”

He smiled. “Farlan Church.”

You offered your hand and said your name. “What a most gracious pleasure it is to make your acquaintance.”

He shook your hand. “You too. Man, your sure do speak fancy.”

“Apologies, I have been trained to speak this way for many years, but I will alter the way I communicate in order for it to be appropriate for this setting.”

He laughed. “You keep speaking like that and someone will stab you.”

“I would most like to see them try.”

He gasped. “You’re from that fancy butlers’ school, aren’t you?” You nodded. “Wooow, so you are like death in a suit. Nice man, nice.”

You smiled. “I’m glad I impress you.”

He referred to his home. “You wanna come in and wait for him?”

“If it’s not too much of a bother?”

“Not at all, come in.”

“Thank you.”

He closed the door behind you, then walked into the small apartment and went to the kitchen. “Tea?”

You walked over. “Allow me Master Church, I have been trained in the art of tea.”

He shrugged. “Sure.” He watched you work. “Say, you seem younger than me and Levi. We’re 25, so how old are you?”

“19.” You carried the tea over to him, then placed it in front of him, not a sound coming from your placement of the cup and saucer.

His eyes widened. “You’re really young.”

“To most, maybe.” You sat down and saw Farlan was impressed with your posture. “But to the league of butlers, my age is rather normal.”

“They start you off young than, huh?”

You shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, but I was indeed sent there at a young age, younger than most.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “How come?”

“Well, I am an orphan. I was taking up too much room at the orphanage and making a nuisance of myself, according to the orphanage runner. Therefore, I was sent to the butlers’ school in order to become an asset to society, instead of…well she put it as a leech.”

Farlan was shocked at how you’d been treated, but he wasn’t the only shocked one. Levi had come home early and heard you through the door talking to Farlan, he felt his heart hurt for you. He opened the front door, then locked eyes on your form. You were cute for a young butler. Levi never took much notice of girls really, didn’t care much for the whole relationship thing, but you were rather nice to look at you your voice was soothing like music, the best parts about you were your smile and your caring eyes.

You stood up as soon as you saw Levi. You bowed to him. “Master Ackerman, it is an honour and pleasure to make your acquaintance.” You introduced yourself. “I am the head butler to the ex-king.”

Levi frowned. “It’s Levi, not Ackerman. Tch, what are you doing here anyway? I don’t need a stupid butler. I’d rather not shit for a month than have you around.”

“Apologies you feel that way master Levi, but I am simply here with a message.” You pulled the King’s letter out your breast pocket, then offered it to Levi. “My King as requested I have this to you personally.”

Levi stared at it. “I don’t want it.”

“Master.”

“Tch.” He grabbed your shirt and yanked you close. “Listen here you little shitty brat, I’m not interested in what that asshole has to say!”

You were unphased by Levi’s actions, you’d been beaten so much in the past by others, and had scars to prove it that this was nothing. You sighed. “Apologies again master Levi, but I do believe that it is within your best interest to read the letter.”

He shoved you away. “No.”

You adjusted your outfit. “I really do believe you are being rather unreasonable over just a letter.”

“Watch your fucking mouth butler!” He twisted, then swung his leg to kick you in the face. However, you caught his foot, the tip of his boot close to your face. His eyes widened. “How?”

You squeezed his foot. “I did not intend to offend you master Levi, but it really is just a letter.” You let his foot go allowing him to lower it to the ground. “Please, just read it.”

He blushed a littler, he was a little flustered by you. You were pretty, strong, determined and you smelt good. “Get out.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Get. Out.” He grabbed your upper arm, then opened the door and threw you out. “Now!”

You stumbled down the steps, then turned just as he slammed the door. You stared at it, then sighed. You pulled out a hankie from your pocket, then lay it on the step. You sat down on it, then looked at your pocket watch. You hummed, then put it back in your pocket. You slipped the letter into your breast pocket, then waited. You sat there for hours, the sun set and it was the middle of the night, but you stayed there. You pulled out your little butler book, then began reading with a little light.

“Tch, you’re still here?”

You stood up and turned to Levi and Farlan. “Of course, master Levi. I have been requested to communicate with yourself in regards to what is within this letter. My king has entrusted me with this important task, I will not return to him without carrying out this task assigned to me.”

He walked down the steps towards you, he thought you were admirable to do this, but you flustered him, so his reactions were going to be defensive and clumsy. “Tch, you’re an idiot.” He slammed his shoulder into yours, then walked down the steps. Farlan mouthed a sorry to you. Levi stopped near the bottom, then turned to you. “Go home.”

You sat down on the step again. “I’m afraid I cannot, I have a duty to my king.”

He growled and walked away before you could say anything, he liked you, he liked how loyal and committed you were. It annoyed him, really annoyed him how pretty you were and how dedicated you were to the king. The way you were would impress any gang leader in the underworld. He clenched his jaw, then looked away from you, if he looked at you any longer, he’d catch more feelings. “Well, you’re going to be sat there for a while.”

You smiled, Levi thought it was sweet. “I’m fully prepared for that situation, master Levi. You may be a stubborn young master, but I am far more stubborn.” You looked at your pocket watch and smiled. “I can wait for when you have time for me.”

You’d been on the step for three days now, you’d greet Levi and his friends every time they went past. You also had cleaned the front of their house and the steps, because you wanted it to look nice. You even looked after the local kids, played games with them and bought them food and drink with the money you had. The whole time you were doing these things, Levi would watch you. He was fascinated by you and it annoyed him how much he was entranced by you, but he didn’t want to have anything to do with the ex-king.

Levi noticed storm clouds coming in, he felt a little bad for leaving you out there, but he was sure you’d leave. You didn’t. You sat there in the pouring rain, because you had a job that you were dedicated to. He sighed, then opened the door. “Tch, oi brat?”

You stood up, then bowed, you were acting as if it wasn’t raining at all. “Master Levi?”

“Get inside here, now. It’s pouring it down.”

You leaned down and folded up your hankie, then walked into Levi’s home. “Thank you, I am most grateful to you for your kindness.”

He sighed. “Tch, whatever.”

You slipped your shoes off by the door. “May I trouble you for a towel? It seems the rain was rather unrelenting.”

He clenched his jaw. “Sure, wait here.”

“Naturally, I do not wish to dirty your perfectly clean floor.”

He went into his bathroom, then came back with a towel. “Tch, thanks I guess?”

You smiled and bowed after you took the towel. “Thank you, master Levi.” You dried yourself as best as possible, then you took your blazer off and hung it up. Levi stared at you, your shirt was wet and as soon as you took your damp blazer off, he could see your really nice figure more and bra under. “Apologies for troubling you again master Levi, but I require a heating source to dry my uniform.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “I’ll put it on the radiators, but you need new clothes. Tch, I don’t want you getting a cold because I made you stay outside.” He sighed. “There’s only men’s clothes here, that alright?”

“I am most gracious for your kind offering of clothes, men’s will do fine.”

He hummed. “Fine, come with me then.” You followed him to his room, he placed a t-shirt and shorts on his bed. “These are the only things that could fit you.”

“Thank you for your kindness master Levi.”

He stared at you as you smiled. “Hey, while you’re here, stop with the fancy talk, alright? I know you were raised at that shitty butler place, but the talk is just…I can’t get used to it, so just be normal.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“And just Levi, no master.”

“Whatever you like.”

“Tch.” He blushed and walked to his door. “Get changed and come back out.”

You smiled. “I will, thank you again.” You waited for him to close the door, then you changed into his shirt and shorts. You folded your clothes up and gloves, then carried them out. “I have my clothes, where shall I put them?”

He took them. “I’ll deal with them you can sit and I’ll make a cup of tea to warm you.”

“Oh no, I’ll make the tea. After all, I am trained in the art of tea making. Please, allow me.”

He sighed. “Sure, whatever.”

“Thank you.” You made a pot of tea, then brought it over to the table. “Please, enjoy.”

Levi sipped the tea and was shocked, it was the tea he normally had, but you’d made it ten times better. “Wow, this is…perfect.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” He looked to you and saw scars on your arms and legs, but then he was distracted by your beautiful figure and how cute you looked in his clothes. “Master…I mean Levi, I could cook for you and master Church if you’d like, my treat for you being hospitable.”

“Umm sure.”

You smiled. “Wonderful.” You started making dinner, but you were sure not to use up all their food. You rationed things and ensure you cooked a filling meal for the two. You looked to the door as Farlan came back. “Welcome he master Church, dinner will be served soon. Please, wash yourself and be seated at the table.”

He looked to Levi then back at you. “Sure, and call me Farlan, please.”

You smiled and bowed. “As you wish.” You set the table as Levi watched, then you poured him a glass of water. You placed his food in front of him, then another in front of Farlan as he sat down. You bowed to both. “Please enjoy.”

Levi frowned. “We had this kind of food?”

“Indeed, but do not worry I have not used all your food. I rationed and balanced the meal to ensure you two are full and gain the nourishment needed.”

He sighed. “Thanks...but where’s yours?”

You shook your head. “Oh, I do not eat with masters of the house.”

Levi got up, grabbed a plate and put some of his food on your plate. He put it done next to him. “Eat.”

You sighed. “As you wish.” You sat next to him. “Thank you.” You ate slowly as the other two leaned over their food and are fast.

Farlan gasped and hummed. “So good.”

You smiled. “I am glad you are enjoying your meal.”

“So much! What do you think Levi?”

Levi glanced at you and blushed a little. “Tch, not bad brat.”

You were so happy they liked it, so you smiled, really smiled making Levi blush more. “Marvellous!”

Farlan learned on the table and stared at some of your scars. “How you get them?”

You smiled. “At the orphanage, the lady of the house was not fond of me, I am unsure why. She found my presence...annoying. She called me many names and I was punished for anything. Once transferred to the butler school, I was also punished there for lacking in my role. That is why I am the best.”

Levi snarled. “Tch, because it was beaten into you?”

You hummed. “Possibly, but also in order to stop the punishment, then I must not give them a reason to punish me. I became the best.”

“Impressive.”

“To some, yes. Though I do believe one always has room for improvement.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Oi? I told you to stop with that fancy talk.”

You hummed a laugh. “So sorry, I guess it’s hard to when you’ve been forced to speak that way by others. If I did not, I was punished. My brain is wired to speak this way to others who are superior to me, if not I dear a punishment will be made.” You shrugged. “It will take time, but I will become more relaxed around you both for the time I’m here.”

Farlan frowned. “How long you staying?”

“Until Levi listens to me and reads the letter I have been instructed to hand to him.” You picked up your cup and sipped. “Until then, I will remain. Not always in the house, once the rain is finished, I will remove myself from your home and wait outside.”

“What!?” He pouted at Levi. “Levi? Let her stay, not fair to shove her outside.”

You shook your head. “It is fine, I was fully prepared for this situation. I knew Levi would not see me, after all this has something to do with his mother and father, it is a difficult subject.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “My mother and father?”

You nodded. “Indeed. That is why the king wishes to speak with you, he has information regarding your parents.”

Levi stared at you, Farlan could feel the tension in the room. Levi grabbed the back of your shirt, then slammed the side of your head on the table. “What do you know about my mother!?”

Farlan shot up from his seat. “Levi! Don’t hurt her! She’s just doing her job.”

You sighed. “I am sorry Levi you are unhappy with my performance, as well as the things I have said. I am merely here with a letter and a message. I will tell you what I know, but you must read the letter first.”

Levi growled then he let you go. “I don’t want to have anything to do with that fucking king!”

You stood up and sighed. “Very well, then I cannot tell you want you wish to know.”

He stared at you. “Oi, why didn’t you fight back? You are very capable to.”

“Indeed, I am, but I felt no need to fight or defend myself from you. You were simply acting out due to an increase of strain on your emotions. I am sorry I’m causing some sort of discomfort to you, and trust me when I say this, I wish I could tell you the truth of it all, but my duty comes first, always.” You walked over to your blazer, pulled the letter out and placed it on the table. “I understand that not many like the King, but he has changed once he lost his son and by my guidance, he has become a better man. He simply wishes to become a better man, to do good by those who have been hurt and lost some justice.”

Levi looked to the letter, then he picked up the plates. “Go to bed, you can have my bed.”

You shook your head. “Impossible, I will have the floor.”

He dropped the plates in the sink, then turned to you, he was annoyed. “No, you will not sleep on the floor.”

“It is not as bad as you think, I have slept on one many a time when I was a child at the orphanage.”

“Well, you’re not there anymore.”

You walked to the sink and began washing up. “I cannot take your bed.”

Levi stopped your from washing up. “You can and will.”

“I’m sorry, but I cannot.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close, he was overwhelmed by your nice scent, he clenched his jaw to control himself. “Fine. Tch, you stubborn brat. You can have my sofa then.”

You smiled. “Thank you, that is very gracious of you.”

Levi had snuck into the living room in the middle of the night, he wanted to make sure you were okay. You’d refused to go to bed before him and Farlan, so the two of them went to bed early for once. Levi wasn’t much of a sleeper, but he didn’t want you to know that. He worried about you, really worried and wanted to protect you, he wasn’t sure why he was worried. He was confused about his feelings for you, you made him blush and his heart and stomach seemed to flutter. He stopped in the doorway and looked at you, he wandered over, then knelt down by you. He smiled at him normal you seemed right now, how you didn’t look like a trained butler, but a cute girl. He tucked you in a little more, then got up.

He went to the table, stared at the table and saw the letter. He picked it up, then he made a cup of tea. He sat in front of you on the floor, then sipped his tea as he stared at the letter. He let out a long sigh, then opened it up and read the letter from the King. He read inside, the King was simply telling Levi that he was sorry for the loss of his mother, that he was sorry he never met his father. He wanted Levi to know, he’d do anything he could to make sure Levi had the life he should have had, that his mother and father wanted for him. Levi’s eyes widened at the part mentioning the King would do anything for him, because he’s his grandson.

He turned to you, then brushed your hair from your face. You sighed and opened your eyes. “Levi…” You leaned up on your arm. “Do you require tea?”

He shook his head. “I umm…I wanted to talk to you, about this letter.”

You leaned over and looked at the letter. “You read it.”

He nodded. “I did and I have questions.”

“Of course, allow me to make tea and we shall sit together.” You got up and rubbed your eyes. Levi watched you, you looked so cute to him with your hair messy and shorts ridden up a little. You made a cup of tea for you and Levi, then you walked over and handed it to Levi and sat next to you. You sighed. “Sorry if I’m not proper with you, I’m tired and I’ve just woken up.”

Levi smiled a little. “Don’t be sorry, I like you more yourself.”

You smiled. “Well, I could consider this being off the clock.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You sipped your tea and hummed. “So, what would you like to know?”

“Who is this King to me?”

You downed some of your tea, then placed the cup on the coffee table. “He is your grandfather.”

He sighed. “How?”

You reached over, then held Levi’s hand. “Your mother fell in love with the King’s son, he was going to save your mother from the life she lived. She told him she was pregnant with you, both were so happy, but…your father didn’t make it. He was killed leaving your mother all alone with you.”

Levi welled up, then squeezed your hand. “Wh-what about my grandfather? Where was he?”

“He is ashamed of what he did, but when he heard his son, a prince, was fooling around with a poor girl, he was furious. So, he abandoned his son. He regrets that so much it has eaten away at him. He loved his son, he loved him so much, his just let his old was infect his mind and choices. He wants to fix this, all of this. I know you’ve suffered a lot; I’ve read all about you, I had to do my research on you in order to come here and talk to you. I can understand if you say no, this is a lot to take in and you may think, why now? But it was hard to find you and about your mother.”

Levi sighed and nodded. “I get it.” He looked to you. “I do, but I’m not ready.”

You let go of his hand. “I knew you’d say that, it is a difficult choice to make to be a prince.”

He frowned. “You want me to be a prince?”

You nodded. “It is what is needed.” You took your tea and drank the rest. “I’m sorry, we are asking a lot of you to do this, but if you agree all your friends, like Farlan could come with you. They’ll be looked after.”

He looked into his empty cup. “I know they would be, but I can’t get over what he did to my mother and father.”

You sighed. “I understand.”

“Tch, I’m sorry.” He ruffled his hair. “I guess this means you have to stay here.” He frowned as you stood up and went over to your clothes. “What…what are you doing?”

You smiled at him. “Changing.”

“Why?”

You stopped by the door to his bathroom. “Because Levi, my job is done.” You changed in the bathroom, then walked out to find Levi was right there. “There an issue Levi?”

He nodded. “Tch, yeah, you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cause any issues.”

He sighed. “You’re not, it’s just…tch, you shouldn’t leave just because you’ve told me the information you need to know. You should stay, make sure that I go back with you, right?”

You smiled at him. “Well Levi, I was informed to give you the information. You rejected the offer. Therefore, I am no longer needed here.” You bowed to him. “It was an honour, truly, to be here with you and to get to know you. Have a good night Levi.”

He watched you walk to the door, then he hurried over to you and grabbed your wrist. “Wait.”

You turned to him. “Is something the matter?”

“I umm…please don’t leave so soon. Maybe we could talk about this.”

You sighed and closed the door. “I would like to, but there is not much to talk about Levi. Your grandfather wishes for you to be the prince you were born to be, to right his wrong, to honour his son and your mother. He is a changed man, better than he once was.”

“Do you think bad of me to reject it all?”

“Of course not, this is your life and you make the call on the matter. The offer is always there.”

He gulped. “If I say yes, and that’s if, will I be seeing you?”

You smiled. “In time, yes. I can imagine the king would want me to be your personal butler, see it as a gift for accepting the role. Though, it will be a few years before you do see me again. You must train first.”

He clenched his eyes. “And if I say no, I’ll never see you again.”

“Correct.”

He sighed and let you go. “Tell that old fart that I accept. I’ll be his prince, on one condition.”

You nodded. “Of course, what do you require?”

“You. I want him to guarantee me that I will have you as my butler when I become a prince.”

You offered your hand. “Deal, I will inform him right away.”

He shook your hand. “Perfect.”

You opened the door. “I will go to him and let him know, we will be in contact with you.”

He sighed. “Will you?”

You smiled. “I could write to you if you wish?”

He nodded. “Please. I mean, you could call me.”

You hummed. “I do not have a phone; the king doesn’t like mobiles.” You walked over to the table, got a piece of paper and noted down your address and your full name. “If you wish to right to me, this is the address for me. Those that will train you are friends of mine; they will update me on your living arrangements so I will always be in contact.” You walked over to the door. “I am sorry I cannot be with you every step of the way in training, but once you have had your basic training and start on your prince duty training, I will assist you. It will be my duty to protect you, help you and ensure you can be the best prince you can be.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thank you.”

You blushed a little, then bowed your head. “I look forward to working with you Levi.”

“Tch, sure.”

You smiled at him, then walked out the door. You walked through the streets to where the driver had dropped your off, you waited a while and he turned up. The driver would turn up every day at the same time, just to see if you were there. You smiled at him as he opened the car door. “Good morning.”

He smiled. “Good morning.”

“Thank you.” You sat inside. “We return to the king with good news.”

He smiled at you in the mirror. “Wonderful. I’m sure he’ll be very pleased. You know, he hasn’t been himself without you.”

You sighed. “One can imagine.”

“You’re like his rock.”

You gigged. “I guess I am.” You sighed. “I’ll tell you what, I could do with a nice nap.”

“I can imagine, you’ve been working really hard for days.”

You sighed and got out the car at the mansion. “Yes, but I must get straight to work as soon as I get inside that building.”

“You need a day off.”

You smiled. “Never heard of that before.” You winked at him. “Thank you for the lift, I highly appreciated it.” You went to the kitchen, said hello to the team and made tea for the king. You walked up the steps, then went inside and to the king’s office. You opened the doors. “Good morning your majesty.” He gasped and said your name. You placed the tray on his desk, then poured him a cup of tea. “How are you this morning?”

“Grand now I’ve seen you, so, this good news?”

“Indeed, your majesty. Master Ackerman has accepted your offer, though he has a condition he wishes to be met.”

“Oh?”

“He requested for myself to be his personal butler once his basic training with Commander Smith is complete and his transfer to prince training begins.”

He hummed and nodded. “I will miss you, but I will approve of this because I want him to be the prince he was born to be and I want him in my life.”

You smiled and stood with your hands behind your back. “Marvellous your majesty, shall I inform Erwin right away. I will be but a moment.”

He waved you away. “Go, go my dear.”

You bowed, then hurried out and went to the barracks with the King’s best soldiers, now no longer doing anything because the king had stepped down and the place was in limbo of sorts. You walked inside to the cheers and whistles of the soldiers, you smiled at them and waved. You walked down the hall and up the stairs to Erwin’s office. You lightly tapped on his door with your knuckles, then opened it. “Good morning Commander Smith.”

He smiled at you and stood up. “Erwin, please. How may I help you?”

You walked in and closed the door. “Well Erwin, it seems that Master Levi has agreed to be the prince and communicate with the king. Therefore, you have been green lit to collect him and begin his training here.”

He sighed. “Perfect, I will collect a few scouts together and we shall go see him.”

“Thank you.” You walked to his door, then stopped. “Small warning Erwin, he is a little hostile.”

“I welcome the challenge.”

You giggled. “No doubt. Have a pleasant day.”

He waved. “Bye.”

You walked out the building, then smiled. You were looking forward to seeing Levi again when you were both grown up, and he was your master and the Prince. You were hoping you could support him, through everything that faced him and turn him into the greatest King the land ever had. You hoped you could help, that you could do him some justice. You also hoped that bubbling feelings within you didn’t become too much, because you could never love a Prince or King due to your status. Being with Levi was impossible, especially for a poor orphaned butler. Even though you couldn’t be with him in that way, you could still grow old with him as his head butler.


	2. Chapter 2

You hurried around with the staff; you were prepping the place for Levi to arrive. You both hadn’t seen each other in a few years, so you were both all grown up now. Levi was stronger now, a better man in his mind and you had become a better butler and a little more relaxed in your ways. You walked to the doors, then opened them to see the car pull up. You walked down the steps as Eren got out the car, then opened the door to reveal Levi stepping out in a suit in a cravat. You smiled at him and bowed. “Pleasure to meet you again Prince Levi.” You stood up and saw Levi was staring at you with a blush. “If you’d like to follow me, I will show you around your new how and the palace.”

He walked behind you and stared at your behind in your tight trousers, then he looked up at the doors. “Been a while.”

You stopped by the doors and smiled. “It has my Prince, but now we are together we can move on to forming you into the greatest prince this kingdom has ever seen.” You opened the doors, then smiled at Levi. “Welcome home.”

Levi walked inside, his shoes tapping away on the tiles. He turned around slowly as he looked around the room, then he stared at the grand double staircase the curved around to meet at the top to make a balcony. He stopped when he saw a painting. “Who is that?”

You walked closer. “That is your father.” Levi stared at the painting, he could see some similarities between him and the man. “If it displeases you, I can take it down.”

“No.” He gulped at how fast he said that. “No…keep it. He loved my mother and he gave up his title for her. He…he was a good man.”

He smiled at him. “Well, if that pleases you, then you should come with me and see something I have found for you.” You walked up the stairs, then went down the hall to the left to the door at the end facing you. You opened it to reveal a huge room with a bed, sitting area, personal bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe. “This is your room, the Prince’s suite.” You walked inside to the beside table and referred to the picture frame. “I have found a few, but I believe this is the nicest one of all.”

Levi walked over and picked the picture up; it was of his mother and father holding each other with big smiles on their faces. “Mum…”

“I’ve found many more as I’ve said Prince Levi.” You walked over to the balcony window and adjusted the curtains. “They are placed around your room for you.”

“Thank you.” You turned around to see Levi was right behind you, he hugged you making you stiffen up. “This means a lot to me, so thank you.” He pulled away from you and frowned at you. “Tch, you okay? You look like you can’t shit.”

You gulped. “Sorry, it is because I have never been held before in such a kind way, it is strange.”

“You were really hurt, weren’t you? Does that mean you’ve never been with anyone?”

You hummed a laugh as you walked to the door, Levi behind you. “No, I have been with gentlemen. I am not a novice to physical contact, but it was lacking in love. It was more like servants getting out some emotions, to connect and feel better.” You stopped in the hall. “I have lacked love.” You smiled at him. “These rooms are spare ones next to you, one is specifically for any Princess you intend to marry or be with. Next to them is a personal room for you, to have alone time where you can relax, watch tv or anything you wish.”

He nodded. “Good.”

You pointed down the hall. “The other side is where your office is, as well as your key rooms to discuss issues with the head of your guards Erwin.”

“So, business side.”

You laughed. “Indeed.” You walked down the stairs and stopped facing the front doors. To your right is your dining room, kitchen and drinking lounge.” You turned to your left. “Down here is the library which has a spiral staircase that leads to a room, that door to your office. There’s also a meeting room down there, to greet anyone who comes over to see you and finally the ball room.”

Levi nodded and sighed. “It’s a lot.”

You smiled. “Yes, but know if you need anything, you just have to come to me. I am here to serve you. I will be right at your side for as long as you want me to be.”

He let out a long sigh. “Forever.”

You nodded. “Forever it is then. Now, we have some time before dinner, so I suggest you take a nice walk in the vast gardens.” You walked under the balcony of the stairs to the back part where there were statues and a seat for people. You opened the double doors and smiled at him. “Please enjoy, I will collect you when it is time to eat.”

He sighed. “Thank you.” He walked out and looked around. “This is so surreal.”

You laughed. “I can imagine, but you will get used to it Prince Levi.”

He looked back at you. “Levi, please. As I said before, I don’t want any fancy things added to my name.”

You bowed. “As you wish, I will see you in a moment.” You walked away from Levi, then went to the kitchen to check on everything. You taste tested a few things, then gave them a little advice on the flavours Levi liked. You nodded and gave them a thumbs up. “It’s all perfection, thank you Chef Hanz, you are a magician!”

He chuckled. “I’m not that good, but I am glad he will be pleased with this all.”

You nodded. “Of course, could you deliver the food to the dinning room Jeffery? I will bring the prince in.”

Jeffery was another butler here, he bowed. “Yes boss.”

You smiled at everyone. “Thank you, all of you for being here with me. All our hard work and training has led up to this, us serving the Prince and soon to be King of the Kingdom. It’s an honour to be working with you all.” They all clapped, then bowed to you. You smiled and blushed hard. “Thank you, see you all.” You walked out of the kitchen, then down the hall and to the gardens. You searched for Levi, then found him outside in the rose garden. You walked over and smiled as he seemed happy. “Levi?”

He turned to you and said your name. “Is everything okay?”

You bowed. “Yes, dinner is about to be served. Please, follow me.” You walked ahead of him, then led his to the dining room. You opened the doors for him, then pulled his chair out. “Please be seated.”

Levi sat, then sat back as you flicked a napkin for him, then tucked it into his shirt. He blushed a little. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” You looked as Jeffery brought in the dinner tray. You walked over, then picked up his first course and placed it in front of Levi. “Please enjoy.” You poured him a glass of water. “If you require something stronger, I can provide you with so vintage drinks.”

He shook his head. “This is fine, thank you.” You went to walk away, but he grabbed your wrist. “Could you join me?” He squeezed your wrist. “Please.”

You smiled. “Of course.” You pulled the seat out near him; he was sat at the end. You sat down, then looked a little to your left at Levi at the head of the table. “Please, enjoy.”

He stared at you. “Could you at least eat something.”

“It wouldn’t be right of me to eat with you.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Tch, look brat, I get that there’s these rules and all but I want some sense of normal. Please, don’t make me order you to have dinner with me.”

Jeffery walked over and bowed. “I shall ask the chef to make you a dish boss.”

You looked to him. “Oh but.”

“For the Prince.”

You nodded. “Very well, I will join you then.” You poured yourself a glass of water, then sipped it. “Is there anything you require of me?”

Levi leaned his elbow on the table, cheek on hand. “Could you be more yourself, more normal? I don’t like this whole…treating me like I’m better than you, I like the girl who I met when I was a young adult. So please, just be that, have meals with me and just be more of a friend than a servant.”

You sighed. “Okay, sure I wi…I’ll be my normal self.”

“Be honest too.”

You nodded. “Okay, sure. You should have less of a shitty mouth when we meet officials.” He stared at you making you laugh. “What? You said to be more honest.”

He smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“You can swear all you like with me, but you have to play a little bit of a role with others. We have a deal?”

“Deal.”

“Great.” You leaned back as Jeffery put your plate down. “Thank you.”

Jeffery bowed. “I’ve brought more food for you. Do you require me anymore?”

You shook your head. “No, thank you for your assistance.”

Levi looked to him. “Take the rest of the night off, all of you. I’m okay for now.”

Jeffery bowed. “Thank you, thank you so much. Have a good night Prince Levi.”

You smiled, then turned to your food. “You’re nice.”

“Thank you.” He sipped his water. “This mean I’m doing better as a prince?”

You shrugged. “Don’t know, most princes are stuck up pretty boy assholes. You are a kind pretty boy asshole.”

“Tch, the mouth on you.” He smiled a little. “I like it.”

You smiled and ate your dinner. “Good.”

“So, what is my timetable?”

You hummed. “Well, you are familiar with the land, you should have learned that all with Erwin and his team. So, tomorrow we will be going over paperwork and proposals. We also need to go out and meet the local politicians, they will be at the house of requests. We could also visit some of the people, if you wish. Once returning home here, we have a few things to do. The main is to teach you how to dance. After that’s done, the day is yours.”

He sighed. “Alright. Is each day different?”

“About the same, it all depends what is asked of you.”

“When.” He gripped his knife. “When do I meet my grandfather.”

“In time.” You sighed. “He is not ready; he still feels great guilt towards you and your family. He also knows that you still hold anger towards him.”

Levi nodded. “He’s right about that, we’re both not ready.” He looked up and you. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

You smiled. “I’m glad you asked for me to be here with you.” You two finished dinner together and talked, your connected more and updated each other on your lives. While apart, you two had written to each other and you had learned of Levi losing his friends while training. The urge to hold each other was strong, you both could feel it, but you didn’t. You spent the evening with him, having tea and keeping him company. When it came to night, you went to his room and began running his bath for him. “I’ve made sure to add lavender, just to sooth you.”

Levi leaned in the doorway. “You know, I could do all that.”

You stood up and smiled. “Well, that is true, sometimes there’s nothing nicer than finding that a bath has been run for you.”

He hummed. “You’re right. Hey, did you ever find out who your parents were?”

You shook your head. “No, though I don’t think it matter if I do, all I know is they’re dead. There’s no need, it will not change my life who they are.”

“It changed mine.”

You smiled. “I doubt two people could be that lucky.” You walked over to a door, then opened it and got a towel out for Levi. “Let’s not worry about that, let’s focus on you having your first night here and relaxing.”

He nodded. “Okay…where do you rest? In case I need you at any point in the night.”

“Servants quarters.”

He shook his head. “No, won’t do.” He walked out the bathroom, then his room and saw a servant walking around. “Hey? I know I said time off, but do me a small favour?”

The man bowed. “Of course, prince Levi.”

He said your name. “Gather her things out of her room, then place them in…” He looked at the door on his left, the other on his right. “One of these.”

The man pointed to the one on Levi’s right. “It’d have to be this one, as the other is the princess room.”

Levi frowned. “What’s wrong with her being in the princess room?”

“We could get into trouble for it.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine. Put her in the other room them now.”

He bowed. “Yes sir, I’ll get everyone on it.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He closed the door and saw you were staring. “What?”

You sighed. “That was not needed.”

“I am making sure you are close. After so many years apart, I just need you to be close.” He leaned against the door and looked down. “I can’t lose anyone else.”

You walked over, then lifted his head up by his chin. “You won’t lose me, I’ll be right here at your side, always.” You placed your hands on his shoulders and squeezed. “Now, let’s get you in that bath.”

Levi had the urge to hold you, hell, he wanted to kiss you. Over the years of exchanging letters with you and now finally looking into your eyes, he knew that the feelings he believed had built up were true. He liked you, in fact he was sure he’d fallen in love with you. However, it was clear you were unaware of his feelings, or maybe you had hidden how you felt so far down that it’d take something big to rip them out of you. “Okay.”

You smiled as he went to the bathroom, then you organised his room, got out his bed clothes for him and pulled back the covers. You went downstairs and made a cup of tea to help Levi sleep, it had the right herbs in to relax him. You carried it back up and saw the staff had finished moving you into your new room. “Thank you, and sorry for the trouble.” They all said it was okay, you loved how kind everyone was. You bid them goodnight, then went back into Levi’s room to see him sat on the sofa by his fireplace with just his pj bottoms on. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you finished, but I was making you a tea to help you sleep.”

He seemed to relax at seeing you. “Thank you.”

You placed the tray down, then handed him his tea. “Rest up and relax, I will see to the bath and ensure it is clean.”

“I’ve done it.”

You pouted and sighed. “Levi, you are supposed to be a prince and soon to be king. You are no longer that boy in the underworld. Let me take care of you, let the others here do their jobs.”

He pulled a little face. “I know, but I like cleaning.”

You smiled. “Alright, but we keep this between us.”

He nodded. “Sure.” He sat back a bit, then looked to the seat opposite him. “Sit, please.”

You sat down. “Thank you.”

“Relax, please.”

You let out a long sigh, then got rid of your good posture. “Thank you.”

“How did they make you to that? Have such a perfect posture?”

You hummed. “They stuck a plank of wood to our back, strapped it there.”

“Tch, cruel.”

You shrugged. “I suppose it was.” You loosened your tie a little. “But it does look good, so there is a positive in all this.”

“Do you have a day off?”

You shook your head. “No, would you like me to have one? It’d mean me not being around you for a day.”

He hummed. “I don’t like that, but you need time off.”

“Well, when you have time to yourself, I could also take a break during that time. Besides, I’m sure you don’t want to spend every waking moment with me.”

Levi blushed a little, because he kind of did want to spend every moment he could with you. “I…don’t know. We’ll take each day as they come, right?”

You nodded. “Right.” You stood up after he placed his tea down, then you walked to his bed and pulled the covers back more. “Levi, please rest for the night, you’ve had a long day.”

He walked over and climbed into bed. “Tch, I feel like a child.”

You tucked him in and hummed a laugh. “If you were a child, I’d be reading you a bedtime story and kissing you on the forehead.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I suppose not.” You walked over to the curtains and closed them all. “Please get some sleep Levi, more than your normal three hours. I want you to be fit and healthy, if not I will worry.”

“I’ll try.”

You walked to the door and stopped. “Just know that I am right next door if you require me, as your butler and as your friend. Goodnight.”

Levi rolled on his side and looked at you, he wished you weren’t leaving. “Night.” You turned the lights off, then went to your room. Levi lay in bed and listened for you, he faintly heard you getting ready, the running of water meaning you were having a quick wash and brushing your teeth. Finally, after you doing everything else, he heard the light switch fainting go. He smiled to himself, then placed his hand behind him and on the wall. Just knowing you were right there, back with him again made him feel safe, happy and tired. For the first time in forever, Levi slept all night and until the morning.

You took your blazer off, then placed it on the back of the chair. You had been getting Levi used to the Prince life for a few weeks now, he seemed happier and more comfortable. Today was your last bit of training regarding dancing, you were going to miss teaching him, because the two of you had a lot of fun getting close to each other. You took your tie off too, then placed it over the chair as well and unbuttoned down a bit. You turned to Levi and walked over. “Now, let’s see how we do today with our last dance lesson.”

Levi admired your more relaxed look, your figure was perfect too, he’d been slowly falling for you more and more. “Does it have to be our last?”

You smiled. “Well, no I suppose we could have a few more after, just to top up on your knowledge.”

He nodded and held you. “I’d like that.”

“Ready?” He sighed, stood up straight, then glided with you across the dance floor. You smiled at him. “Good, great. Posture is perfect.” You giggled as Levi’s hand slipped a little close to your bum. “Watch where that hand is going Levi.” You grabbed it and put it on your lower back. “Must stay here.”

He sighed. “Yeah, sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s okay, you’re just being playful right?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yes.” He spun you around, then bent you backwards. “Perfect.”

You laughed. “I love this flair, it’s fun.”

He stood you up. “So? Do I pass?”

You smiled. “With flying colours.”

“He’s ready.” You pulled from Levi and cleared your throat, then bowed to one of the head politicians. He looked to you and sighed. “You should be in full uniform, get to it.” You hurried over to the chair, then put everything back on. “Servants, can’t get the good ones these days. Right Prince Levi?”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Actually, this one is the best of the best. She was showing me how to dance.”

“You did well Prince Levi, shame about your dance partner.” He turned his head to you, but he wouldn’t look at you. Most stuck-up rich people didn’t look at servants. “Your finest red wine.”

You bowed. “Of course sir, right away.” You walked ahead, opened the door for him, then led him to the meeting room with Levi following. You went to the cabinet, then pulled out a bottle of wine from there. The palace was full of drinks, but Levi never had any, he preferred tea. You poured the glass, then presented it to the politician. “Apologies for the wait sir.”

He sipped it then pulled a face. “Uggh, and it wasn’t even worth it!” He back handed you, then threw the wine in your face. “I want something better.”

You bowed. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Hey!” You turned to him as he got to the door. He threw the lass making it smashed against your face and leaving a cut. “Make it quick! And clean that up!”

Levi shot up. “OUT!”

The politician looked at him. “I’m sorry?”

Levi got closer. “I said, out. I will not have anyone in my home treat my staff like that, especially one I consider my friend and advisor. I want you out of here, now.”

He got scared and stood up. “B-But my prince, I was just showing her, her place.”

“My house, my rules and my staff do not get treated that way! Especially those most important to me.”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…I’m sorry.” He bowed to Levi. “Forgive me.”

“It’s not me you need to say that to, but her.”

He looked up. “You want me to say sorry to a servant!?”

“Friend.”

He sighed, then looked to you. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled and bowed to him. “It was nothing sir, please have a safe journey home.”

He clenched his jaw, then walked to the door. “Word of warning Levi, you cannot marry or be romantically involved with someone who is not of royal blood or higher blood.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the man. “As far as I’m aware, the common man and woman can marry anyone, right?”

“Well…yes…but you have to set an example, you can’t be with a commoner or less.”

“I think being with someone like that is setting a great example, that love is more important. Unless there’s a law about it, I don’t care. However, I’ll have your stupid party you’ve been asking me to have to meet royals and noble ladies, but it won’t be a marriage party.” He sighed. “Now, out and don’t come back until you have a better attitude and treat my staff how I treat them, as friends.”

You smiled. “Would you like to show you out?”

He glared at you. “No, I’m fine.”

You opened the door for him and watched him storm down the hall, you looked to Levi. “I am sorry about the mess I will clean it up right away.”

Levi walked over and cupped the side of your face. “He cut you. Tch, I’m sorry about that little shit.”

You smiled. “It’s alright, I’ve had worse. I’ll clean this mess and myself right away.”

“I’ll tend to your cut, just go upstairs and get cleaned and changed. I’ll asked one of the maids to clean this.” He let you go and sighed. “Go to my office, I’ll be in there with a medkit.”

You felt your heart throb a little. “Thank you.” You blushed as Levi leaned closer to kiss your forehead, but you pulled away. “I should clean myself before it will be impossible to get it out my clothes, excuse me.” You hurried away from him, then to your room. You stripped and panted as your felt your heart hammering, you couldn’t like Levi, you had to be his butler and at his side as his guide and advisor. You cleaned yourself, then wore a new uniform and double checked how you looked in the mirror. You smiled at yourself, then went to Levi’s office to find him sat there with a tray of tea. “You got your own tea.”

Levi looked up at you and stood. “Yes, well I thought I should give you a rest. Sit, please.” You sat down, then he cleaned your cut on your cheek by your eye. “I’m sorry this happened. Tch, I should have done something sooner.”

You smiled. “You did wonderful, you defended me when you didn’t really need to.”

“I had to.”

He put little tapes on your wound to close it together. You frowned at him. “Why? I’m just a butler.”

“No, you’re more than that. Tch, you’re way more than that.” He pulled away. “There, all better.”

You smiled. “Thank you, and I’m sorry for the trouble I have caused.”

“You’ve caused no trouble, it’s that fucking asshole who caused all the trouble.” He picked up a cup of tea and gave it to you. “You’re just perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I don’t know about that.”

He saw you’d forgotten to put on your gloves, so he could now see your lovely hands. He reached over and held them lightly. “I believe it.” He lifted your hands up and kissed them. “You should take tomorrow off.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He squeezed your hands. “Please, just take the time off.”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll take tomorrow off.”

“Good.” He picked your tea up again, then handed it to you. “Now drink.”

You sipped your tea and smiled. “Thank you, for everything.”

“There’s no need to thank me, I’m just helping someone I care about.”

You blushed, then gulped. You looked down into your tea. “Well, you shouldn’t care too much, I’m just the butler.” You downed your tea. “Thank you again.” You stood up and gathered up all the tea things and walked to the door where the top of the spiral staircase was. “I will clean this away and see how far dinner is along, right now is your personal time, so you can do what you wish with it.”

He stood up and walked over to you. “Have I upset you?”

You shook your head. “No, you haven’t. I’m happy around you, happy with you. It’s just…” You sighed. “I really am just the butler.”

Levi gazed at you, he really wished you saw yourself the way he saw you. You were perfect in his eyes, sweet, funny, caring, smart and strong. To top it all off, you were beautiful, really beautiful. He reached out, cupped the side of your face, then kissed your forehead. “You are more than that.”

You gripped the tray tightly, then smiled a little. “You are more to me than just a prince, but I really must go and tend to your dinner.”

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

You smiled. “Always, because you’re never without me.”

“And you without me.”

You fixed your dress, then your hair as you looked in your mirror. You did a little twirl, then smiled at how you looked. You grabbed your bag, slipped on your flat shoes and walked out your room and down the hall to the front door. You paused when you heard someone say your name. You turned and looked at Levi. “Good morning Levi, how are you?”

He thought you were so beautiful in your dress, you seemed like a perfect princess to him. He was supposed to be annoyed at you, because you didn’t have breakfast with him, but he couldn’t be mad because you looked so adorable, cute and sexy all wrapped into one. “I’m well…you missed breakfast.”

You bowed. “I’m sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to but it seems I slept in a little.”

He walked closer. “Tired?”

“I was.”

He played with your hair a little. “You look…lovely.”

You blushed a little. “Thank you.”

“What are your plans?”

You hummed. “To go into the city I think, maybe I’ll take a walk around.”

He nodded. “Alright…I’d love to go with you.”

You laughed a little. “I guess, but you’re a well-known prince now, so you will be asked so many questions.”

“Day out with my butler.”

You sighed as you saw Levi’s pleading look. “I’m sorry, you can’t. If I was dressed as a butler, then sure.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“I have made sure there’s things for you to do while I’m off out, you do have a day off too from being a prince so, enjoy yourself.”

He pulled a little face. “Tch, fine…I’ll miss you.”

You blushed a little and smiled. “Me too. I’ll bring you something back, I promise. Have a nice day.” You waved at him, then left the palace. You walked into the city and enjoyed the nice sunshine. You bought some nice tea, just for Levi and a cravat, a leather bracelet as well as a leather-bound notebook. You smiled when you saw Mike in the city wandering around, which meant Erwin or Hange was near. You wandered over. “Mike.”

He jumped, then looked down at you and sniffed you. “Ah, my favourite butler, hello.”

You smiled. “Hello, what you up to?”

He hummed. “Browsing and making sure Hange doesn’t lose it…how come you’re in the city?”

“Day off.”

Mike touched around your cut. “When did this happen?”

“Politician threw a glass at me.”

“You murder him?”

You laughed. “No, but Levi kicked him out of his home and told him not to return until he changed his attitude to his workers.”

“Good man.” He looked to the shop. “There’s Hange.”

She walked over as she looked in her bag, then up and grinned at you and shouted your name. “Good to see you. You having a day off? That’s odd.”

Mike hummed. “Levi let her because she got hurt.”

She gasped, then hugged you. “Poor baby!”

You giggled. “I’m okay, I really am. Just a grumpy politician, but Levi defended me.”

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. “Did he now?”

You rolled your eyes. “I am just his butler and friend, that is all.”

Her and Mike exchanged a look. “Suuure. Well, you want to have lunch with us?”

You hummed. “Okay, sure.” You walked back with them to a café, then you sat down and had a long chat with them about your day and how things went. You loved them and the scouts, they were all wonderful and have always been there for you and cared for you when you thought you were alone. You loved them to death, but you kind of wished Levi was there with you as well. You let out a long sigh and smiled at the two of them. “Thank you for keeping me company, I really enjoyed myself today.”

Mike and Hange were walking you back, because they were going to go to the barracks after. Mike hummed. “Well, we were going to do some drinking later with the scouts, you are welcome to party with us.”

You giggled. “You know what, I think I’ll come over. Give me ten minutes to change, then I’ll be there.”

Hange punched the air. “Sweet!”

You waved to them, then went inside the palace and closed the door. You turned around to see Levi sat on the stairs, elbows on knees and chin resting on hands. You blushed when you saw him, he looked sad and bored. “Evening.”

He looked up at you and seemed to light up, he was like a puppy. “You’re back. Tch, you took your time. Where the hell you been? You not been able to shit?”

You laughed. “I actually bumped into Mike and Hange, we have lunch together and talked for hours it seems.”

“Too long.”

You knelt down in front of him, then sat back on your legs. “I’m sorry, but I’m back now for a bit.”

He frowned. “A bit?”

You nodded. “Been invited to have drinks with the scouts, so I said yes.”

“I’m coming too.”

You raised your brows. “Alright, I’m sure they’ll love to have you there. Oh! That reminds me.” You opened your bag and gave Levi his new tea, cravat, bracelet and notebook. “I bought these for you today, I saw them and knew you’d like them.” You got up gracefully. “Now excuse me, I have to change.”

He stared at his gifts, then grabbed your hand as you walked by. He looked up at you and smiled. “Thank you, for the gifts. No one has ever bought me anything before.”

You leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome. Now, I really have to go upstairs and change.” You hurried away with a burning blush on your cheeks, you couldn’t believe you just kissed his head. You went into your room, then let out a shaky breath. You pulled on a nice top that hugged your figure and showed you off a bit, then tight black trousers along with some ankle boots. You walked out and almost bumped into Levi, he looked so good right now. His trousers were tight, his boots long military, his white shirt low and the leather jacket on top just made him even more of a stylish bad boy. “You changed.”

He nodded. “I didn’t think my usual prince wear would be appropriate for a party.”

You hummed a laugh. “I guess not, but you look good in your prince things. Ah, but you look perfect like this.” You blushed. “I should shut up.” You sighed. “Let’s go.”

Levi had been staring at your chest a lot, as well as your cute face. Now as he watched you walk ahead, he was looking at your bum. He shook his head and hurried closer to you. “Is it okay for me to do this? Tch, no stupid laws against a prince having fun?”

You giggled. “Not that I’m aware.”

“Right.” He looked down at you a little as you both walked outside to the barracks. “So, you and Mike.”

“Friends.”

“Erwin?”

“Also friends.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

You smirked. “You going to ask me about Hange?”

His eyes widened. “Oh, I didn’t think.”

You laughed. “We’re not.”

“Do you like anyone?”

You shrugged. “Who knows? What’s more important is having fun tonight.” You walked into the barracks, then waved at the scouts as you went by, they were like family to you and Levi. You walked into the main hall and saw they had drinks out, as well as some music playing. “Evening everyone.” They said hey, then all stood to attention at seeing Levi. You looked to him. “Oh, he’s here to have fun too.”

He sighed. “Tch, don’t get all shitty on me, I’m here to enjoy myself and not be a prince for one night.”

Erwin walked over and handed Levi a bottle of beer. “Good, be nice to see you enjoy yourself.”

You winked at Levi, then went over to Mike and saw he was lining up some shots for you and him. You grabbed your first. “Alright Mike, let’s do this.”

He tapped his glass against yours. “Bottoms up butler.”

You tapped the bottom f your glass on the table with Mike, then you both downed your drinks one after another. You beat him to the last one, he groaned, then flopped on the table. You laughed and patted his back. “Sorry about that Mike, but it looks like this butler is a bit better.”

He looked up at you. “I hate you.”

You laughed. “Sorry.”

He sighed. “You’re forgiven, for now.”

“Oh gee, thanks.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You’ve spent too much time with that prince.”

You ruffled his hair. “Maybe.”

Hange waved at you. “Come have some drinks with me, I have some good stuff.”

You rushed over to her and past Levi with Erwin, Eren, Mikasa and the others. He watched you hurry to Hange and then grab a drink from her, then down it. He wanted to be there with you, he wanted to be drinking at your side, be laughing with you as you laughed with Hange, but he was stuck with the cadets asking him loads of questions. He was impressed though that you’d managed to drink Hange under the table. You jumped up and sat on the table, then began talking to Jean, Connie and Sasha. Levi kept glancing over at you, it was hard not to go over, but Petra was trying to gain his attention.

Levi looked to Petra as she gushed about something, then he noticed some scouts were dancing away. He walked past Petra to you. “Excuse me.”

Her shoulders dropped. “Oh, sure.”

He walked right up to you. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked up at him. “Yes?”

He grabbed your upper arm and dragged you off the table, then to the dance floor. “We’re dancing.”

You laughed. “Sure? But this dancing isn’t like what I’ve taught you, it’s different.”

“Don’t care, dance.”

You stumbled, then smiled at him. “Alright.” You started dancing, then you fully relaxed and enjoyed yourself. Levi danced with you and let go a little, he looked really good, like he was a pop star. People started to stare a little when he danced closer to you. You became very aware of yourself, then stopped. “I’m going to get a drink, you keep dancing.” You hurried off, grabbed a drink and found a quiet corner.

Erwin noticed what had happened, then walked over to you and leaned against the wall next to you. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You know, it’s okay to like him.”

You looked up at him. “I cannot like him; it goes against everything I have been trained and taught to be. Being happy with him, being loving, or flirting gives me this phantom pain and anxiety from years of training. I wish for it to be different, though I have never known it any other way.”

“He’s different though, better than the others.”

You watched Petra dance closer to him. “He is, but he deserves someone truly wonderful and perfect. I am just a butler.” You finished your drink, then placed your glass on the table. “Thank you for the drinks and party, I had a pleasant normal and fun time tonight, but I’m afraid I am back to work tomorrow and I must plan a party for Levi in order for him to meet potential brides.”

Erwin sighed. “Alright, thanks for coming. It’s always good to see you.” He hugged you. “Have a good night.”

You squeezed him. “You too.” You waved to him, then left the barracks and walked into the palace. You changed into your night things, then did your routine for the night. You placed your uniform out on the sofa, then jumped when your door opened and Levi said your name. You turned and blushed as you stared at him, you were only in a shirt and underwear. You bowed to him. “Levi. How may I help you?”

He walked in. “You left.”

“Well, yes, because it was late and I need to get up early to prepare for your day tomorrow.”

He walked closer making you back up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You blushed a little. “Because, you seemed to be having fun with your friends. You wanted some sense of normal, so I let you have that.”

“I don’t want to do any of that if you’re not there.”

You bowed. “I am sorry, please forgive me.”

He frowned. “Tch, oi? Why are you talking that way again? In that shitty posh way. I told you I don’t like it.”

“I am sorry Levi.” You sighed. “But it seems to me, upon reflection, that I let my job as your butler slip a little. I have become too comfortable, therefore I must remined myself I am a mere butler to you, nothing more.”

Levi grabbed your wrist, then yanked you against his chest. He held you tightly, his voice seemed pained. “Don’t go back to how you were when we met, please. We’ve made such great progress. I don’t want to lose you. If you went back, I feel like I’ll lose the real you into the role and mask of a butler. Please.”

You welled up a little, then you hugged Levi back. “I’m sorry, I just thought it was for the best.”

“You being you with me is for the best. I like you for you, so please just be the wonderful person I know you as.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” He pulled away. “I wish to sleep in tomorrow, so you should sleep in too.”

You smiled. “You don’t really want to sleep in, you just want me to have a lie in, right?”

He blushed a little, then rubbed the back of his head. “Tch, brat. You’re too smart for your own good.”

You laughed. “I will have a lie in, then we shall have breakfast together. You don’t have much tomorrow, but I will be working a lot on organising a few things for an event for you.”

Levi nodded. “Sure, but you’ll still have time for me, right?”

You smiled. “Of course, now if you do not mind, I wish to go to bed.”

He looked you up and down, then blushed and looked away. “Tch, yeah. Night brat.”

“Goodnight Levi.”


	3. Chapter 3

You hurried back and forth with different servants around you, all telling you different information. You went into the ball room, then looked around at the decorations they were putting up. “Looks great, has the invites been sent out and have all confirmed?”

Your assistant for the event nodded. “Yes, we should be expecting the guests within the next two hours.”

You sighed. “Good, alright well thank you all for your hard work and helping the prince have his first meet and greet of other royals.”

Everyone clapped and rejoiced, you heard your name called making you turn to look at Levi. He walked in as everyone began bowing to him. You smiled at him as he got closer. He frowned and sighed. “Tch, it’s lunch and you’re not in the dining hall.”

You excused yourself, then walked with him. “So sorry, I’ve been busy with planning your party. I will have lunch with you right away.”

He sighed. “Good, because you said you’d have every meal with me.”

You hummed a laugh. “Indeed, I did.” You opened the door for him and allowed him in, then you walked in after and pulled his seat out for him. “I just got lost in the planning.”

He sat down. “Tch, sure.”

You served him dinner. “Aww, have I upset the prince.”

“Tch, you have brat, you better say sorry.”

You poured him a cup of tea. “I’m ever so sorry.”

“Can’t help but think you’re being a little shit and using sarcasm.”

You hummed. “Possibly, but I am sorry.”

He watched you sit down. “I don’t know if I can accept that.”

You smiled at him. “Why’s that?”

“Because you might do it again.”

You sighed. “I can assure you Levi, I will have all meals with you, but there will be times where I am busy like today. However, I will try my best to get back to you. I will always come back to you. I am forever yours.”

Levi blushed hard at those words, then he looked down at his food. “Tch, yeah.” He sipped his tea after you two ate for a bit in silence. “So, you’ve been working hard?”

You smirked. “You trying to create small talk?”

He groaned. “You have to point it out, don’t you? Making things awkward like not being able to shit for weeks.”

You laughed. “Sorry, sorry, but you asked me to be me.” You sighed. “Well, I have been working very hard for this even tonight. Your guests will be arriving in two hours. Do you wish for me to help you in your new outfit? You’re going to look so dashing.”

“I am?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

“You wearing a nice dress?”

You frowned. “I have to be your butler, so my uniform.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re wearing a dress.”

You sighed. “Alright.”

“Glad you agreed, because I bought you a dress to wear in your room.”

You shook your head. “You really shouldn’t be buying me things Levi.”

“Why not?”

“I’m just a butler to you, save all that buying for your princess.”

He pulled a face and spoke under his breath. “What if I want you to be my princess?”

You frowned. “Sorry?”

He sighed. “Nothing.”

You cleared up the table, then placed it all on the tray. “Very well, I’ll put these away and I will change then be in to you to help you with your uniform.”

He nodded. Sure.”

You sighed. “You seem upset.”

He looked at you. “It’s nothing. I’ll see you in a moment.”

You bowed, then walked out and handed over the things to the kitchen team. You went to your room, put on your best underwear, then saw the dress on your bed Levi had gotten you. You couldn’t believe how beautiful this black long, body hugging evening dress with a mermaid fit. You slipped it on, then pulled the zip up. You walked to the mirror and saw you perfect you looked, your body curved with it, your boobs pushed out and your shoulders were on show due to it being off the shoulder. You smiled at yourself, you’d never felt so pretty before. You did your makeup, then hair and placed a necklace on that belonged to your mother, the only thing you ever got from your parents. It was like a stag’s head with antlers standing proud in a little circle with decoration.

You slipped on your shoes, then walked out. You knocked on Levi’s room and heard him speak. You walked in, then went to his wardrobe. “Thank you for the dress, it’s perfect.” You walked in with Levi’s things, but he was just staring at you. You placed his suit on the bed, then sighed. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head. “You…you look…divine.”

You smiled. “Thank you, it’s all thanks to you buying this dress.”

He walked closer and lifted your head up with this finger and thumb on your chin. “No, it’s you who makes the dress look divine, on anyone else it would make them look better, but you make it look better.”

You blushed. “Oh…well…thank you.” You cleared your throat, then pulled from his touch. “Right so, there’s a few things you need to wear, so first could you strip for me and put on your trousers and shirt, then I’ll help with the rest.

Levi sighed. “Sure.” You kept your back to him as he changed. “Umm, do I need to wear a belt?”

You turned to see him shirtless, you blushed hard at how handsome and muscular he was. You handed him a nice belt. “Yes.” You walked closer and slipped the belt through his trousers loops, which meant your face was rather close to his body. You tried not to inhale, because he smelt so good. You pulled away, then did his buckle. “There, perfect.” You pulled away and Levi notice your blush, in fact it made him happy you were blushing. You picked up his shirt, then helped him into it and began buttoning his up. “Could you tuck your shirt in for me while I get your cravat?”

He nodded. “Sure, but grab the cravat you got me, I want to wear that.”

You smiled. “Sure, where do you store it?”

“Next to my bed in the draw.”

You giggled and pulled the draw open, then you blushed a little at seeing your other gifts there for him, along with some condoms. You cleared your throat, then closed it. You walked over and put his cravat on. You smiled. “Looks amazing on you.”

“Thank you.”

You put on his waistcoat next. “You really do look the part.”

He sighed. “I suppose I do.”

“Don’t worry, you only have to wear this sort of thing for special occasions.” You helped him into his blazer, then buttoned it up. Everything was black and looked great on his, his cravat stood out as pure white. You handed him his gloves. “Put these on then it’s your military coat on top, but we’ll place it on your shoulders, you don’t need to put it on.”

“Thank you for all of this, I would not look this official without you.”

You picked up his long black coat with gold tassels on the shoulders, gold trim around the collar, lapels and lines up. You walked behind him, then placed it on his shoulders. “I didn’t do much, you are handsome and perfect on your own.” You walked around and smiled at him. “Look at you, my Prince.”

He held your hands in his black gloves. “Yours.”

You squeezed his hands and giggled. “Check yourself out in the mirror, I think you’ll be pleased.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You walked to the table to see a box on there you’d brought in earlier, you opened it to reveal a small elven like headpiece, which was Levi’s Prince crown. “What do you think?”

He turned side to side. “I like it.”

You smiled and walked up behind him. “Glad you approve, now the last piece.” You placed the headpiece on him. “Your crown, my prince.”

He stared at himself, then blushed. “Tch, I still look like that ally rat thief.”

You walked over to the box and closed it. “Well, I’m rather fond of the ally rat thief.”

He blushed a little. “Thank you.”

You walked to the door, then opened it. “Alright, let’s go to your party.” You walked next to him and felt yourself blushing, he looked so good a regal next to you. You felt your heart sinking, you didn’t feel right stood next to him. To you, Levi was too good for you. You let out a long sigh, you hoped Levi wouldn’t notice, but he did. You put on your best smile, then held the double doors. “Remember Levi, smile, be polite, try not to click your tongue and if you need any help at all, I will come to you.”

He nodded. “Okay, I’m ready.”

You opened the double doors, then stepped to the side. “Now presenting, Prince Levi Ackerman!” The whole room cheered and clapped for him as he walked in, you saw women blush, men seemed jealous and you just knew, he was going to be popular tonight with many marriage proposals. “Enjoy Levi.”

He looked around, then looked back at you as you closed the doors. You hurried off into the crowd before he could thank you for all your hard work. He let out a sigh, then turned to a group of women all giggling and getting closer. “Do it for her Levi, do it for her.”

You’d been making sure the night was going smoothly, it looked good, really good as far as you could tell. Erwin, Mike, Hange and the rest of the scouts were here too to ensure that nothing bad could happen. You smiled as the dancing started, Levi was getting many offers, he was a little flustered by being so popular, but me managed to maintain his poise and grace. He walked to the dance floor with a woman, you knew her as a noble woman of great standing. She had such pure white hair like snow, her eyes were just as cold and blue. Alena was from one of those kingdoms that loved to show they were more powerful and perfect like the others, they covered up the shit well.

Both of them took to the floor, both of them were graceful and perfect together. The longer you watched the two of them, the more your heart seemed to hurt and a lump formed in your throat. You frowned when you felt something on your cheek. You lightly rubbed your cheek to find it was a tear. You looked up to see Levi and Erwin were looking over at you. You bowed your head, picked up your dress a little and hurried off. You got into the kitchens, thankfully it was now empty as food had been served and everything had been cleaned up. You got yourself a glass of water, then you sat on a stool and cleaned your face up a little.

You looked up when you heard a soft voice say your name, you smiled at Erwin. “Everything alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I just umm…I had a weird moment.”

He walked over and sat on the table next to you. “Talk.”

You frowned. “I don’t understand it really, but I was watching Levi dance with Alena and my body felt weird.”

“Weird how?”

You tapped your chest. “My heart hurt and I got this lump in my throat, then a tear rolled down my cheek. It’s all very confusing.”

Erwin smiled. “I think I know what’s wrong.”

You turned to him. “What’s wrong with me?”

“It’s perfectly normal. You have feelings for Levi.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

“You care for Levi, more than a butler, more than a friend. Do you understand?”

You nodded. “Yes, I understand, but I can’t.”

“I’ve told you before, it’s okay to fall for him and have feelings for Levi.”

“Yeah, but that’s it.”

He placed his hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay to act on those feelings.”

You shook your head and stood up. “No, no it’s not and I shouldn’t.”

He sighed and got up. “Well, I’m saying it is. I think you should go back; Levi will be wandering where you are and that man can barely function anymore without you near. So, have a breather in here, then head back.”

You nodded. “Okay, thank you Erwin.”

“Anytime.” He walked back and made his way right over to Levi, who was looking for you and ignoring everyone. Instead of giving you a pep talk on acting on feelings, Erwin gave the talk to Levi and got a better response from him than you.

You stayed in the kitchen as promised while Erwin talked to Levi, then you walked back into the party to bump into Alena. You bowed to her. “Lady Alena, how may I help you?”

She smiled at you. “You’re the butler, right?”

You nodded. “Indeed I am.”

She titled her head and hummed with a smile. “Wonderful. I wish to speak with you regarding Prince Levi, my brother is rather interested in this kingdom and wishes to work here. Also, I am rather interested in the Prince himself.”

You gulped. “I see.”

She held her graceful thin and pale hand to her side, her brother stepped forwards. He was in a pressed Prince uniform in white, it was similar to Levi’s, but more military in style. It seemed that the man prided himself in his military background. His white hair was slicked back and his eyes were just as eye white as his sisters, but there was something darkly handsome about him. The two of them concerned you in some way, but they were powerful and you shouldn’t judge them too quickly. “My brother would like to talk to you about possibly both of us staying here, so we could work together.”

You bowed to Lord Viggo. “I will assist you in any way I can Lord Vigo. I will discuss this matter with the prince, I am sure he will be more than thrilled to accommodate you both into his home.”

Viggo hummed and tilted his head, it allowed you to see he had piercings in his ear with a chain from the top to the bottom. “You are rather stunning to be a butler. I’m looking forward to getting to know you more.”

Alena sighed. “Viggo, stop flirting with the servants. She is beneath you, you are better.”

He glared at her. “You are really stuck up sometimes. I think people should make love to anyone they want, and this lady in black is piquing my interest.”

You cleared your throat. “Apologies for interrupting, but if you would like to follow me, then we shall meet with the Prince.” You walked away from them and heard them following.

Viggo rushed after you, then put his hands in his pockets and walked at your side. He bent down a bit to look at you, he was so tall compare to you. “Are you single?”

You blinked a few times as you stared at him, then you looked ahead. “I am.”

“Great! So, go out on a date him me.”

“I’m sorry?” You both looked to Levi. “Is there something you want with my butler?”

Viggo grinned. “Yes, I want to take her on a date because she’s beautiful and single.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry that’s not possible, she will not have time for dates. She’s my head butler, always at my side and I always need her as my role of a prince is rather demanding.”

Alena smiled. “Of course, I’m sorry for my brother, he is rather silly. I believe he may have lost his mind and manners in battle.”

Viggo laughed. “I did not, I’m just simply appreciating the beauty right here with us. People shouldn’t let someone as beautiful as this butler pass them by.”

You sighed and looked to Levi. “Lady Alena and Lord Viggo wish to reside here at the palace for some time in order to complete business here with yourself, as well as those in the city. They just require your permission and invitation.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Very well, you are welcome here into my home. We have many things to do in the next week, so please arrive the week after and stay with us for two weeks. I am still setting up a lot of things before I am crowned king. I hope you understand.”

Viggo spoke before his sister. “But of course, Prince Levi, we understand you have a lot to work to do. We look forward to coming to see you.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you, now excuse me, I need to talk to my butler for a moment.” He looked to you. “Come with me please.”

You bowed your head. “Of course, my Prince.”

You and Levi walked towards the exit, but you didn’t make it in time. “Prince Levi!” You both looked to an older man with a young woman at his side. “May I and my daughter have a moment of your time?”

Levi clenched his fist. “Sure.” He looked to you. “I will be a moment.”

You smiled. “It’s alright, I have to make sure that everything is still running smoothly here. Take your time.” You hurried away and chatted to the scouts, Jean and Connie were making you laugh, then Eren was talking to you about a few things as well. You saw Erwin kept looking between you and Levi, you frowned at him making him blush and smile at you, then look away. You noticed the time, then left the hall and went down the front steps to the cars lined up to take people home. You thanked all of them one by one for coming, then helped them into their cars and closed the door. You went back inside to see the team. “Thank you, all of you for such a successful night.” You bowed. “I couldn’t have done it without you all.”

You all clapped together, then you heard gasps. You turned to your side to see Levi was bowing. “Thank you, you are all wonderful staff. I am the Prince I am because of you all, so thank you always.”

You smiled at him, then you looked to your colleagues. “Well, everything is all clear so, you have the rest of the night off. Right Prince Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Please, take the rest of the night off and tomorrow morning as well. In fact, have all day off tomorrow.” They looked a little worried. “It’s alright, I can take care of myself, I used to before I came here. So, I’ll be fine. Please, take tomorrow off.” They all thanked him and left leaving you and Levi alone. He let out a long sigh, then turned to you. “Sorry we didn’t have much time together tonight.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s alright. You had more important things to attend to.”

He shook his head. “Don’t put it like that.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Saying I had more important things to deal with, because to me you are the most important person to be around and near.”

You smiled. “There’s no need to make me feel better.”

He walked closer, then looked down at you and lightly cupped the side of your face. “I’m not trying to make you feel better, I’m telling the truth.”

You blushed and pulled from his touch, you walked to the double doors as you spoke. “Well, I’m glad I am important to you. It means I am doing my job well.”

Levi chased after you, grabbed your wrist and held on. “I don’t care for you because of your job, tch, neither do you matter to me because you’re a butler. You matter because you are you.” He squeezed your wrist. “I know I’m shit with words, in fact, there about as good as a gnats dick, but I want you to know how I feel.”

You smiled at him, but he could see it was a sad smile. “Thank you for your kindness, really.” He pulled you against his chest making you squeak, he growled a little at the noise, he thought it was just cute. He held you, then started dancing with you across the empty dance floor. “Levi…” He ignored you and kept dancing with you. “Levi?” He spun you around making you smile. “Levi?”

He held your waist, then lifted you up and spun you around in the air. He smiled up at you as you giggled. “See, that’s all I want is for you to laugh and smile.” He lowered you down and carried on dancing with you. “Enjoy the moment with me, please.”

You sighed. “Alright. You win.”

“Thank you. And I thought I was the grumpy little shit.”

You laughed. “You are, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He slowed down the dance. “Earlier, you left. Why?”

You frowned. “To say goodbye to our guests.”

He sighed. “No, before then.”

You hummed. “Ah, well I felt a little strange, so I went to the kitchen to breathe for a moment.”

“I saw you were crying.” He saw you gulp and look pale. “Did something happen?”

You let him go and sighed. “I can’t lie to you; it hurts me if I do. So, please listen to what I have to say and I hope this doesn’t change things. I am your butler you are my Prince.” You walked to the window and hugged yourself. “When I saw you with Lady Alena…you two looked so…you looked…perfect, like the true King and Queen of this land. When I thought that, I seemed to have a pain in my heart, a lump in my throat and I shed a tear. Erwin spoke to me about it and he seems to think I have feelings for you, which might be true. However, I know you and I could never be. You are my master and I your servant. You’re a Prince and soon to be King and I’m just…I’m just the butler.” You shrugged and turned to Levi. “I am okay with that, and I want you to know that when you choose your Princess or Queen, I will be here to support you both and help you both be the best you can be and a strong couple.” You gave him a tired smile. “I should head to bed now, I’m rather tired and it has been a long day. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice night. Do you require me to run a bath for you?”

Levi nodded. His voice was strained as he spoke. “Please.”

You smiled and led the way. You went to his room, then began running him a bath. “The Lord and Lady tonight were rather unusual pair. They were very adamant in being here to stay over. I’m sure they will be rather entertaining when they stay over.” You stood up and walked into Levi’s bedroom, he was sat on his bed, his coat, blazer and cravat were off. He was looking at the cravat in his hands. “Everything alright Levi?”

He nodded. “Yes, well, it will be.” He got up and walked over to you. “I make the choices I’ll regret the least and I know what I’m about to do, with every inch of me and fibre in my body. I. Will. Not. Regret. This.”

You frowned. “What are you?”

He cupped the side of your face, then used his other hand to tug you close by your lower back. You flinched as his soft lips connected with yours, then you felt yourself melting to his touch. You gripped his shirt, then hummed as you kissed him back. The two of you knew in this moment, you were meant to be together. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You moaned as you felt his tongue explore your mouth. You didn’t think an ex-thief would be so talented with his tongue, but the way he was massaging your mouth and making your legs wobble in weakness was mind numbingly good. He pulled from your lips, then lightly kissed you, like he was addicted to kissing you already.

You blushed hard, then gulped. “B-bath, your bath.” You hurried to the bathroom, then stopped the water from running. “Ah, good it didn’t spill. Levi, your bath is ready.” You turned to see him right behind you. “Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Just a little longer.” He pulled you close and kissed you more. “Just a few more kisses.”

You lowered your head as you blushed. “Levi.”

“I’m sorry, I thought my actions could show you how I really feel.” He held your waist. “You see yourself as just a butler, but I don’t. I see you as such a beautiful and wonderful woman. Over the years we wrote to each other, I found myself always looking forward to the next one. When we were together again, I felt things I haven’t felt before in my life. I know now what I feel is. I care about you, I like you…in fact…I’m in love with you.”

You welled up, then rubbed the tears from your eyes. “You really care for me that much? You shouldn’t you know, it’s not right.”

“Who says?” You didn’t say anything to him. “Stuck up rich assholes say so, but they only say it because they think they’re pure, but they’re just shit like the rest of us. Under all this skin is blood, bones and muscle, it’s all the same. You like me just as much as I like you, right?” You whined a little, so he cupped your face. “Say you love me, please. Say you love me and mean it.”

You nodded as the tears flowed. “I’m in love with you Levi, I’m sure of it. I’ve never been in love before, but from what other’s have told me, this feeling in me is love. I know it.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Really? You really do love me?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

He hugged you tightly. “Perfect, so perfect.”

You wiggled in his arms, then pulled from him. “You should really get into the bath before it gets cold.”

He nodded. “You’re right.”

You giggled because he didn’t move. “Levi?”

He blushed. “Oh! S-sorry, I umm…yeah, I’ll get to it.”

You bowed to him. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it.”

He gulped then got a little flustered. “U-umm, c-could you stay for a bit longer? Tch I don’t mean while I’m in the bath, I meant after. Well, I mean. Tch, why is this more difficult than not being able to shit?”

“You want me to stay and chat?”

He nodded. “I don’t want to let you go yet, not after what we’ve revealed to each other.”

You blushed. “Sure, I’ll get changed into something less glamourous and I’ll be back with some drinks too.”

“Okay…you will come back, right?”

“I will, just get in that bath.”

“Sorry, I’ll get in.”

You smiled, then left to go into your room. You put on cute little shorts, as well as a nice top. You wrapped a dressing gown around you, then you went to the kitchen and made you and Levi a hot chocolate. You placed some cookies on the tray, then you carried it upstairs to Levi’s room. You blushed when you saw him sat on the sofa with just pj bottoms on, his leg bouncing up and down with nerves. “You okay?”

He looked up and sighed. “I’m fine now.”

You put the tray down. “Now?”

“I know you said you’d be back, but I still worried.”

You sat down and smiled. “It’s okay, we’re both new to this all.” You handed him a cup. “I made you a hot chocolate.”

“Thank you.” He stared at you across from him. “Could…umm…could you sit next to me?”

You blushed a little and nodded. “Sure.” You got up, then sat next to him on the sofa. “So, with the whole staff off tomorrow, what are your plans? I can give you the day off too, so no work. Unless you want to get a large amount of paperwork done?”

He reached over and held your hand. “I have a lot of paperwork to do, so I’ll work through that, if you’ll help me.”

You nodded. “Of course.” He put his cup down, then took your drink from you. “Levi?”

He slid closer to you, his arm around the back of the sofa, then he kissed you. You hummed and went to grip his shirt, but then you realised he was shirtless. You flinched and pulled your hands from him; you didn’t know where to put them. He kept moving towards you, so you flopped back onto the sofa. Levi chased your lips, then kissed you more. He pulled away a little to see your dressing gown had opened. He admired your small cute shorts, as well as your low top. “How can someone so cute be so stunning? You get me so flustered.”

You blushed. “I’m not, not at all. I have so many scars on me from my past, it just looks bad. I don’t see how you view me that way or how I can get you so flustered.”

“You’re more beautiful than you realise.”

You nibbled your lip, looked away from Levi and held the lapels of your dressing gown. “I don’t know, but I know you’ll argue with me.”

He kissed your neck making you shiver. “So sweet and beautiful, I don’t know how to control myself around you.”

“Well, you’re going to have to.” You turned to look at Levi, then you squeezed his face with your hands. “You’re a Prince and you can’t go running around grabbing me, kissing me or feeling me up, okay? You have to play a role in front of others. Plus, when that Lord and Lady come over, you’ll have to tone it down more.”

He pouted. “But.”

“No.”

He sighed. “When can we be together? I don’t want to run around.”

You let him go. “I don’t know. It’s early days for us Levi, I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

He leaned down and kissed your face all over. “I do. We’re going to be together, be happy as well. I’m going to make sure of that, are you?”

You nodded. “I’ll work hard.”

He pulled from you and sat up, then he handed you your drink and a cookie. “Perfect. Now I should really stop kissing you so much and have the nice hot chocolate you made me, but it is really hard when you are so kissable.”

You blushed. “I thought I made you flustered.”

“You do.” He ate a cookie. “Badly. Can’t you see me blushing?”

You lightly touched his cheek. “It’s rather cute.” You downed your drink. “I should really head to bed Levi, it’s late and I need some sleep.” You got up and looked to the drinks. “Do you mind if I clear this tomorrow?”

He stood up. “That’s fine…could I tuck you into bed?”

You giggled. “You’re not supposed to do that, that’s my job.”

He held your hand, then pulled you along to your room. “Don’t care.” He stopped in your room, took your dressing gown off you, then got you into bed.

You sighed as you looked up at Levi. “This is not needed Levi.”

“I want to do this.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead, then put the covers over you. “Sleep.”

You smiled. “I can’t sleep on command.”

He hummed. “Well, I’ll go to bed, will you sleep then?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He moved over to the other side of the bed, then lay on top of the covers. “Okay, sleep.”

You blushed hard as you rolled and faced him. “Levi, you shouldn’t be here.”

He hummed and reached over to lightly touch your cheek. “No one says I can’t. I’m not like the other rich assholes you’ve come across, I’m different and in love.” He moved a little closer. “I want to be here for you when you rest.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet. Thank you.” You closed your eyes and after a few moments you heard Levi making some noises. You opened your eyes to see his face in your pillow, but he was lightly peaking at you with a blush. You hummed. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “S-sorry, you umm…you look really cute, I just got flustered.”

You smiled sleepily. “Well, I’ll roll over and sleep with my back to you.”

“No.” He blushed more at how quick he said that. “Just sleep.”

You slipped your hand from under the covers, then held Levi’s hand. “You should sleep too.” He nodded, then closed his eyes. You smiled, then closed your eyes and fell asleep after bit.

Levi was sat in his office, his pen tapping away on the table. You two had been rather close since admitting your feelings, whenever Levi could, he’d kiss you, hold you, touch you and squeeze you. He enjoyed a day with you when the staff were off, he walked around the gardens with you, watched you work in the kitchen and just followed you like a lost little puppy. However, today you were working very hard, because you were preparing for Lady Alena and Lord Viggo to arrive in two days, you had to make sure everything was perfect. So, Levi hadn’t been able to see you for most of the day and it was driving him nuts.

You were running around downstairs talking to the team as you got some tea and snacks for Levi, because you knew he’d been working hard today on paperwork. You smiled and laughed with the team, then went up the spiral stairs in the library to the top. You opened the side door into Levi’s office, then smiled at him as you saw he hurried to pretend he was doing work. You placed the tray on the side of his desk. “Sorry for the wait, I’ve been rather busy organising a few things for our guests arriving in two days.” You poured him a cup of tea, then handed it over to him. “You look like you’ve been busy.”

He blushed. “I have.”

You smiled. “Good. I brought you some snacks as well to have.”

He picked up some and began eating. “Thank you.”

You stepped back. “Do you require anything else?”

He leaned on his desk and gazed at you. “Yeah.”

“Oh, how can I help?”

He waved your closer. “Come here.”

You got closer. “What’s wrong?”

He grabbed your hand, pulled you down to him and cupped the back of your neck and kissed you. “Much better.”

You smiled. “You’re sweet.”

He pouted a little, then groaned and rubbed his face. “Tch, damn it you are too cute, I can’t stop my heart going crazy. I missed you so much, I couldn’t work without you.”

You moved his hair from his face a little, then kissed his forehead. “I’m sure you can, you’ve been working hard without me for so long.”

He sighed. “Could you not be my butler, just so I can be with you whenever I want?”

You laughed. “If I wasn’t your butler, then I’d be required to go to lessons and learn about how to be the best princess I can. So, it’d be even less time together.”

He yanked you to sit on his lap, your back against his chest. He hugged you from behind, then let out a long happy sigh. “Well, sneaking around as a butler and prince it is.”

You blushed a little at how Levi was holding you. “Ah, Levi what if someone comes in? They wouldn’t be happy.”

“Don’t care.”

You pulled from his grip. “I could be fired.”

“Only I can fire you.”

“Well then people will spread rumours about you and I rather like you, so I don’t want people saying bad things about you.” You organised his room a little. “Now, I have to go finish working.” You left his office and went down into the library. You frowned when you heard banging on the steps, it was hurried footsteps. You turned when Levi charged at you. You back bumped against the bookcase books fell to the floor. “Levi.”

He captured your lips, then pressed his body against yours. You heard a gasp, then a giggle. You both looked to a maid and Jeffery. Levi blushed a little. “This is not fooling around; I want you to know that. I am in love with her.”

Jeffery laughed. “It’s okay, we were wondering when you two would end up together.”

The maid nodded. “It’s about time. Congratulations.”

Levi kissed your forehead as you blushed. “Thank you.” He pressed his finger to his lips. “Keep this quiet, no one outside the palace can know.”

They both bowed. “Yes, your majesty.” Then they hurried off giggling.”

You groaned a little. “This is going to be bad, so bad. I’m going to get twenty questions from all of them.”

He kissed you. “Just tell them how much you love me.”

You playfully hit him. “Levi.”

He grabbed your wrists. “Attacking a Prince, you know that’s punishable.”

You slipped from his grip, then picked the books up that got onto the floor. “Stop fooling around Levi, you have work to do.”

“There’s nothing about this that’s fooling around, all I do and feel about you is true and real.”

You hugged a book to your chest. “I didn’t mean anything by it, that you weren’t real. All I meant was, you should be working instead of showing me how much you care about me.”

He nipped your neck, then slid his hands around you. “But I can’t control myself around you, I just want to hold you and not let go. You’re so wonderful.”

You kissed him taking him by surprise, he usually kissed you first. You pulled away, then put the books back. “Now, I need to check the guest room to see if they’re ready.”

Levi sighed. “But I need your help with my papers.”

You walked to the staircase. “I’m sure you can work on your own.”

“No, not possible.”

You smiled back at him as you walked to his office door. “If you be a good boy and work, then I’ll cancel your afternoon plans and you can do anything you want.”

He hurried to his desk and began working right away. “I’ll work.”

You giggled. “Alright, I’ll see you in a few hours then.” You went to the rooms, checked them over and was happy with how they looked. You tided up everywhere, then made sure all your staff were happy, but it seemed all of them now knew you and Levi were together. They were giggling, congratulating you and supportive. You blushed, waved to them and went back upstairs to find Levi just leaving his office. You smiled. “All done?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright, what do you wish to do.”

He walked over to you and hugged you. “Could we be normal?”

“Normal?”

He nodded. “Wear normal clothes, go to my private living room, then sit together and watch whatever you want.”

You frowned. “Me?”

“Yeah.” He cupped your face. “I want you to relax and be you.”

You sighed. “Alright, bear with me and I’ll get changed.”

“I’ll change too.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You went to your room, wore a nice simple dress, then went to the living room upstairs just for Levi. You saw Levi had gotten drinks while he’d waited for you, he looked up at you and seemed so nice looking in his simple long sleeve shirt and trousers. You saw he flushed red at seeing you. You sat down next to him, then picked up you drink. He put his arms around you and held you close he wasn’t even watching the tv. “Levi, are you sure this what you want?”

He hummed a sighed, then kissed your temple. “Yes.”

You moved a little closer to him, then relaxed. “Okay.”

“Do you want this? Want me?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes.”

He whined a little, then pressed his face into the crook of your neck. “You’re too much sometimes. I can’t handle it.”

You giggled. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like it.” You blushed, then felt yourself getting rather hot. You stayed quiet, drank your drink and just enjoyed Levi’s loving touches.


	4. Chapter 4

You made sure you wore your best uniform, that you were presentable and you look good to be Levi’s butler. You hurried out your room and bumped into Levi. “Good morning Levi.”

He hugged you tightly. “Morning. Missed you.”

You rubbed his back. “I did too, but I have some bad news.”

“Oh?”

You stepped back. “During they are over, you have to be the best Prince you can be with them, okay? I know you don’t want to play the part too much, but you have to.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

“Which means, reduce your touching and feeling up. Oh, and as well as kissing and hugging. Okay?”

He groaned and walked with you. “Fine, I’m not happy about it, but fine.”

You sighed and stopped by the front doors. “Tell you what, if you behave yourself and are good, I’ll reward you and you can choose what your reward is.”

He raised his brow. “Oh?”

You nodded. “Yep. Also, I’ve chatted to the team here, they’re keeping it quiet too and all of them really support us.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

You opened the double doors to see the car coming down the drive. “Looks like they’re here.” You hurried down the steps just as the car pulled up. You held the door, then opened it allowing Alena to step out first. Her hair was up this time, but she was wearing a beautiful long dress. Then Viggo stepped out, he was just as clean and fancy as his sister. “Welcome Lady Alena and Lord Viggo.”

Viggo sighed. “Well, my day has brightened up now I’ve seen you.”

Alena rolled her eyes. “Viggo, really? We are here just a few seconds and you are already trying to get into her pants. Forgive my stupid brother.”

You bowed. “It is alright, please come inside. Our helpers will deal with your bags. If you would like to come with me, I will introduce you to Prince Levi. We shall take tea in the meeting room, unless you desire another kind of drink.”

“Tea is fine.”

You closed the car door, then walked ahead of them to Levi. “Wonderful. My Prince, your guests have arrived.”

Levi bowed his head a little to them. “Welcome to the palace. While you are here, I want you to treat all my staff with respect, because to me they are family.”

Viggo smiled. “Of course. Right Alena?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

You walked on ahead, then opened the doors for them. You hurried to the kitchen, then set up tea and food on a tray on wheels. You hurried down the hall to the meeting and greeting room. You walked to hear all of them talking politely, you were so proud of Levi. You handed tea to everyone, then plated up the treats to them. You zoned out on the conversation, and just left after a while to check everything was perfect. You went back to see how things were going. Alena was closer to Levi, he was sat in a single chair, but she’d slid down on the sofa to be nearer him. Viggo was trying to have an actual political conversation with Levi, but his sister was being a bit of a pain.

You packed up the tea they’d finished, then took the cart out and to the kitchen. You sighed and looked at the team. “How long till dinner chef?”

He hummed. “Should be ready in five, could you get them to the dining hall?”

You nodded. “Sure, Jeffery is the dining hall set up?”

He hurried past. “Yes, just got one last thing to place on the table.”

You bowed. “Thank you everyone, I’ll get the three of them.” You walked fast down the hall to the greeting room, you bowed to all of them. “Sorry for interrupting, but if you’d like to follow me, dinner is served.”

Viggo shot up and moved over to your quickly. “Wonderful, are you escorting us?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Perfect! Me and you can walk together then.”

Alena stood up, then glided past. “Viggo, you are an idiot. Leave the poor butler alone, she’s just doing her job. Besides, a butler and higher ups cannot be together. Do not lead her on and waste your time.”

He groaned. “God you are so annoying sometimes Alena. That’s rule you have, but I do not have that rule.”

“We have to keep our blood pure.”

“You saying she has dirty blood? Tad harsh.”

Levi sighed. “I agree, she is not dirty in the slightest. In fact, I have found people that you say are her level, are far sweeter, kinder, funnier, honest and reliable. Rich people have lied to me a lot, they’ve kissed my ass too in order to remain in power with me. Those who are like her, well they serve me because they are paid to do, they are loyal to me because they like me. If they did not, they would leave and all of them speak the truth with me.” He came to a stop by the doors and stopped you from opening them. He said your name. “My butler is my closest friend and loyal worker. She is rather important to me, so I would ask that, even though you must be respectful to all my staff, be the most respectful to this one.”

You opened the doors. “That is not needed, treat me normally. Please, all of you enjoy your dinner.” They all gasped at the beauty of the room, the staff all dressed up and ready to serve them. You pulled back Levi’s chair as he sat, the other’s helped the Lord and Lady to sit. You served Levi and only Levi the whole time, because you knew that’s what he would want. Whenever they ate and talked, you just stood to the back and waited until they needed a drink, so you’d pour one for them. After dinner was served, you pulled Levi’s chair out so he could stand, then you opened the doors. “Please, follow me to our drinking room where you can taste the fine drinks our kingdom offers next to our grand fireplace.”

Viggo grinned. “Glorious. I feel this has to be the best stay over ever.”

You walked down the hall, then opened the door to see the fire was already lit by a staff member. You poured everyone a drink, then handed them out and closed the doors. You stood to the side again, your posture perfect and back straight. You’d always practiced good posture, even if it killed your body and it ached by the end of the day. You’d been so relaxed with Levi since being here, but now you had company, you had to be the best butler you could possibly be. You kept pouring the drinks and noticed Alena could not hold her drink, but Levi could very well.

Levi had been desperate all afternoon and evening to be with you, but it was impossible because his guests wanted you and him around so much. He saw you looked a little tired, he wanted to be with you tonight for a bit, just to cuddle, kiss and talk. He called your name making you look at him. “Your services are not required for the rest of the night, please go have your dinner with the other staff members and retire for the night.”

You bowed. “Very well, I bid you all a good and pleasant night.”

Viggo waved at you. “Night beautiful.”

You walked out the room, then went to the kitchen and got yourself a small dinner and ate it by yourself, because all the other staff had already gone to bed. You cleaned up after yourself, then went to your room and had a nice relaxing bath. You lay there and closed your eyes, your body just melting in the heat and the perfect smell of lavender. You let out a long sigh, then got out and drained the bath. Your back was turned to your door as you went to a towel. You jumped when you heard Levi say your name and opened your door.

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw your bare back and bum, he blushed hard, then instantly became flustered. “S-sorry, I should have knocked.”

You wrapped a towel around you, then turned to Levi. “It’s okay, you weren’t to know.”

He ruffled the back of his hair. “Tch, I just missed you so much, I just wanted to squeeze you and kiss you. It sounds needy, but I really do need and want you so much because I love you.”

You smiled and walked up to him and kissed his cheek. “You’re so adorable, it makes my heart dance loads.”

He smiled, then blocked your exit with his arm. “So?”

You giggled. “I love you.”

“And?”

You leaned up and kissed him. “I did miss you too, sorry I’m not quick to say these things, but I find it hard.”

He kissed your forehead. “I know, which is why I’m encouraging you to say things.” You shuffled up to him and pressed your body against his, so he wrapped his arms around you. “So adorable, I just want to squeeze you, kiss you and eat you.”

You blushed and whined. “Levi.”

He blushed hard. “Tch, I can’t believe I just said that.”

You pulled from Levi. “We’re both silly soppy idiots. Now I really need to change, could you wait here a moment?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You went into your room, dried up out of his sight and got changed into your cute pjs and a dressing gown. You walked over to Levi and smiled. “It’s safe.”

Levi charged at you and held you tightly, you stumbled back with him a bit as you squeaked. “Mine.”

You wiggled in his arms. “Levi, my door.”

“I locked it.” He buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled. “You smell so good.”

“Because I had a bath.”

“No.” He sighed. “You always smell good.”

You moved your arms, then hugged Levi back. “So do you.”

“That’s because of you.”

You sighed. “I’m not going to win at all tonight, am I?”

“No.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay, so umm…what do you want to do?”

He lifted you up by putt his arms under your bum, then carried you to bed. He lay you down, then looked down at you. “You’re so pretty.”

“Levi, focus.”

He played with your hair. “I just want to cuddle, if that’s okay?”

You nodded. “Sure, does that mean you are sleeping here? I’m sure your guests might suspect something.”

He shook his head. “No, their rooms are the other end of the hall where my office is. Plus, we will get up way before them.”

You giggled. “Yeah, life of a butler and servant.”

“You have such a mean and horrible boss.”

You laughed. “Yeah, he’s a grumpy sod, but I love him.”

He hopped off you. “I’m going to get changed, then I’ll be back. You know, I should have a door put in place between mine and your room.”

You sat up and smiled at him. “Sure Levi.” You watched him leave, then you did your night routine before bed. You opened the balcony doors, then went out and looked at the nice view you had. You leaned on the railing and sighed. You smiled and hummed as warm arms wrapped around you, a firm chest pressed against your back. You sighed a little as delicate kisses dotting your neck and shoulder. “Levi, we shouldn’t really be doing anything like this on the balcony.”

He growled. “But you look so yummy.”

You turned around in his arms. “If you want to cuddle me, it has to be inside. What if someone sees? It’d be all over the news and be a big scandal. I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.”

He nodded, then tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re too good for me.”

You hummed. “Oh, I don’t know about that.”

“You are.”

You kissed him, then went into your room. “I’m just normal Levi, if I was honest, you’re way too good for me.”

“I think we’d end up arguing all night.”

You got into bed and giggled. “Maybe.”

Levi hurried over, then jumped right into bed. “We will.”

You smiled. “You’re right, how about we agree we’re both amazing people?”

“Okay.”

You opened your arms. “Come here, I’ll be big spoon.”

Levi blushed, then snuggled up into your arms. You dug your fingers into his hair, then massaged his scalp as your other hand rubbed his back. He smiled and sighed; he was just in pure happiness. You kissed the top of his head. He turned his head and kissed your chest. “You’re so beautiful and cute.”

“Thank you, so are you.”

“Thanks.” He sighed. “So, I never not want to be with you, and that means I want a future together. Meaning, you will not be my butler anymore. Umm…would…would you like to be my princess and then queen?”

You blushed hard. “Y-Yes, b-but I want to make sure you’re ready first to be a prince, so I have to train you up more. I love you Levi, I love you so much and I want to make sure you are happy.”

He lifted his head and looked down at you. “I am happy, because I have you.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

He kissed you. “I love you too.”

Alena was giggling away at someone, but all you saw was the back of a tall black-haired man. Viggo looked annoyed at the man, then he smiled when he saw you. He said your name and walked over. “Good to see you. Please, talk to me loads because I am so done with those two idiots.”

Levi frowned. “What the hell’s going on?”

Viggo played with your hair, then hugged your side to him. “Alena’s personal butler is here and he’s an asshole.”

Levi pulled Viggo off you. “Please don’t hold my butler.”

Viggo hummed. “You in a relationship with this butler?” He smiled. “It’s okay if you are, love is love. You know, if she is single, I will be after her.”

Levi squeezed your arm, then looked down at you with his soft gaze. “You can’t have her, because she is mine.”

Viggo sighed. “So sweet, you know she’s amazing and beautiful. I don’t blame you. When you marry, send me an invite. I love a good royal wedding.”

Levi let you go and sighed. “Problem is the politicians.”

“Don’t approve?”

“They won’t.”

Viggo hummed, then sighed. “Ah! She’s an orphan, right? Maybe her parents were important.”

You took your necklace off, then handed it to Viggo. “Do you recognise this?”

He took it and looked at the symbol, his eyes widened. He looked up at you. “Where did you get this?”

“It was left to me by my parents.”

He lifted up the necklace. “May I have this for a bit? I know this symbol I’ve seen it before and I am pretty sure one of your parents may have been of high status.”

Levi frowned. “So, why would no one tell her? She was treated like shit.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s odd. Mind if I investigate this?”

Levi nodded. “Please, you can also team up with Hange.”

He smiled. “Investigation with a partner, I like it. She in the barracks?”

“Yes. Thank you for this.”

You gulped. “You know, I’m okay with all this. I’m happy being a butler.”

Levi cupped your face. “Don’t you want to know who your parents are? Why they died?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I want you to be happy, to understand why you went through so much pain. Those people hurt you for a reason and it has to do with your parents.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay…I guess it wouldn’t hurt seeing a picture of them.”

Viggo kissed your forehead. “I’ll get to it, as for my sister Alena and that damn butler Eduardo, please stay clear from them. My sister wants to marry and be with Levi, plus Eduardo is an asshole.”

Levi nodded. “Noted.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “She…wants to marry Levi?”

Viggo nodded. “Yeah, she really wants Levi, big time.”

You clenched your jaw. “Viggo, I like you, but your sister I don’t. I don’t care if I’m dropping my butler fancy talk and shit, but Levi is mine and she can’t have him. If she wants him, I will fight her for him and destroy her easily.”

“You’re even better now, you tigress.”

Levi growled at you. “I want you.”

You held your hand up to Levi. “Not now hot stuff, I’m going to confront that woman.” You stormed towards her, then stopped when you stared at Eduardo. “Ed.”

He grinned, then looked at you. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the worst butler ever.”

You smiled. “I do apologise, but I seem to recall I was the one who was top of our school, you were rather lagging behind me.”

He laughed. “No, I’m the best. No woman can be the best at anything, you should all be princesses, lady’s like my lady here, or queens.” He sighed. “You know, I do think it is cute that you’ve dressed up in such a manly suit and you’re pretending to be a butler.”

Levi walked closer. “Excuse me, are you really insulting my butler?”

Eduardo bowed to Levi. “Prince Levi, it is an honour to meet you. I am so sorry that you have a less than adequate butler to serve you.”

“I’ll have you know, she’s the best butler I’ve ever had. She is better than any other, she’s perfection.”

“Oh, you’ve been sleeping with her. Well, she looks like she’s a good lay, I cannot blame you.”

You took your blazer off, then tie and handed it to Levi as you spoke. “There’s only one way to solve this, the way us butlers were taught.”

Alena giggled. “What, a tea off?”

Eduardo took his blazer off too. “No, we have a duel.”

“What!?”

Levi was not phased at all by this, in fact, he was excited to see you in action. You went all the way to the barracks, then you both selected one blade each as the scouts watched you with confusion. You looked at Levi as you got ready. “Levi, I love you, but I must do this and you cannot stop me.”

He shrugged as Alena tried to stop Ed. “Not going to stop you brat, in fact, I want to see you rip that little shit apart.”

You spun the sword around. “I will destroy and humiliate him for you and for me, then after I am taking you to your room and removing the rest of my clothes and I will let you explore every inch of me if, and only if, I win.”

Levi growled. “You better win.”

“There is no doubt in my mind.” You walked over to a little space, then faced Eduardo with your sword at your side. “Ready?”

He held his in front of him. “Ready than I’ll ever be, I cannot wait to beat you.” He charged at you, you spun to the side and slammed your foot into this ankle. Ed flew forwards, then slammed onto the floor and skidded. He got up and growled at you. “That doesn’t count!”

Levi pointed at you. “Actually, it does. You attacked and lost therefore she has a point.”

“Fine!” He readied himself, then attacked harshly. You defended over and over with ease. You spun your sword around his, then flicked his up in the air. You kicked him back, caught his sword, then held them both at his neck. “Again!” You threw his blade to him, the swung yours around in your hand. “This time, you attack!”

You sighed. “Okay.” You spun around, then slashed hard. His blade cut in half, the top went flying as he was left with a little broken blade and handle. “Are we done yet?”

Levi nodded. “You win.”

You walked over to Levi. “Good, it was rather boring.”

Ed threw off Alena who was worried and fussing about him, he charged at your screaming. You flinched as Levi was right in front of you, so your mission to protect Levi kicked in. You turned around swiftly, grabbed his wrist, twisted it around and placed your foot on his back and yanked. Everyone cringed at the sound of his arm being pulled out of its socket, as well as his screams of anguish. You let him slam to the floor. “My arm! My fucking arm!”

You realised what you’d done. “I do apologise Lady Alena for doing that to your butler, but he wanted to attack me while my prince was right in front of me. My instinct to protect my master kicked in, it is a natural butler instinct.”

She welled up. “You monster.”

Levi looked down at Ed, he didn’t want to admit it, but what you just did was rather arousing to him. You were amazing, smooth, cold and calculated. He loved every minute of your fight. “I can have my medical team look after him, but he did attack her when her back was turned, in reality he is the monster. I am sorry this happened though.”

She smiled at Levi. “It’s alright, I forgive you Levi. Thank you for being so caring and loving.”

You clenched your jaw, then grabbed Levi’s shirt and yanked him along so he stumbled behind you. “Come on.”

He blushed. “Yes miss.” He stumbled with you all the way to his room, his excitement building and going into overdrive about what you were planning to do to him. You pushed him into his room, slammed then door, then shoved him against it. “Brat.” You roughly kissed him against the door, he hummed and growled at you. He was not expecting you to be so aggressive, but he kind of liked it. Though, Levi would love nothing more than to explore every inch of your body and take his time, he still liked this whole you taking control.

You grabbed his shirt, then ripped it open making some buttons go flying. You nipped your lip as you saw his muscles, you ran your hands up his chest, then you leaned closer and kissed his exposed skin. You pushed your hands around onto his back, then kissed his chest all over. Levi let in a shaky breath, his body was tingling and buzzing in delight. You grabbed his belt, then pulled him along to his bed as you kissed his jawline. He gasped and sighed your name, his body reeling in delight. You stopped him in front of the bed, then pushed him down onto it. He grunted, then leaned up on his forearms and watched you. He moaned your name. You bit your lip and slowly undid your waistcoat, your dropped it to the floor, then pulled your shirt off.

Levi gulped as he eyed your chest. “You’re so beautiful.”

You pulled Levi’s shoes and socks off, then your own. “Says the handsome prince.” You undid your trousers Levi’s eyes watched every movement you made. You slipped them off to reveal you were wearing a nice underwear set for once, instead of your usually miss matched. You pushed your hands up his thighs, you could hear Levi take in a wobbly breath, he just was so excited. You smiled as you leaned over him and looked down. “You’re so handsome.” You pulled back a bit, then kissed his stomach. You smiled against his skin when you noticed how much he wanted you, the bulge was impressive.

He flopped back onto the bed and sighed. “I can’t believe the sweet butler is taking charge, that she’s not afraid. I’m impressed and flustered.”

You straddled Levi, then placed your hands on his stomach as you slowly rocked your hips, you couldn’t help but smile as Levi moaned right away. “I fought today for you, then I heard that Alena wants you from her brother.” You rocked a little faster, Levi bucked against you, then held the sheets. “I got so annoyed and jealous, that’s not like me.” You leaned down and bit Levi’s earlobe. “You’re mine, no one else’s.”

He growled, wrapped his arms around you, then flipped you over and slammed you against the bed. He roughly kissed you as his body pressed against you. “Mine.” He grinded against you roughly. “You’re all mine. My butler, my girlfriend, my princess and queen.” He kissed your face all over, then nipped and sucked at your neck. “All mine.” You arched your back and hummed; you could feel the build up tingling away. Levi kissed your neck over and over, his whispered sweet words to you.

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Levi.” You held your breath, then felt your release. You moaned and hummed as you felt warmth sooth you. You smiled and ran your hands through Levi’s hair, you pulled him close and kissed him. “So handsome.”

He pouted at you. “Naughty brat.”

You giggled. “How am I naughty?”

“I wanted to taste you to make you feel good, but instead it was my trousers.”

You hummed and pushed your hand down his body and into his trousers, then you cupped his hardened length. “It was this that made me feel good.” Your other hand cupped his face as you moved your hand up and down on him. “Mainly this, you as a person.”

He turned his head to the side and kissed your hand. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“Do you…do you really want to be with? As in, physically? I don’t want you to do this because, I dunno.”

You pulled your hand from Levi’s trousers, then sat up as he sat back on his legs. “Everything okay?”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I just don’t want you to feel pressured, or that you were made to be with me because you feel you have to.”

You cupped his neck and kissed him. “I love you Levi, I really do and even though me getting filled with emotions made me act. What really happened was, I broke free fully of my butler personality. The real me fought Ed, then showed you love. I don’t feel pressure at all, but I’d like to feel something. If you know what I mean?”

Levi smiled and kissed you. “I get what you mean and I love you so much.” He cupped your face. “You’re so cute.”

You smiled and pulled his belt off, then you undid his trousers. “Thank you, now I do hope me being cute gets me and you naked.”

He lay down with you and managed to kick his trousers and boxers off. “It does.” He kissed between your boobs making you giggle. He slipped his hands behind your back, then undid the clasps of your bra. He pushed his hands up your thighs, then massaged your skin as he took you in, he could see all the scars on your body and felt his heart hurt at the sight. “People really did hurt you, didn’t they?”

You leaned over his bed, then opened his draw where his condoms were. “Yes, but right now I don’t want to talk about my crap past, because I want to live in this moment with you.” You handed him the little packet. “Do you?”

He ripped the packet open, then slipped it on himself. “I do.” He pulled your underwear off, then threw them. “But I need to eat you first and make sure nothing hurts.”

You pulled him closer. “Levi, I really want you right now and are fun on top of the clothes stuff, as well as fighting for you has me more than ready for you.”

“But.” He leaned over you, hand next to your head as his fingers ran up and down your heat. “I really want to.”

You hummed, then rolled over onto him and sat up. You rocked your hips, so your heat ran up and down his length. Levi was practically purring at you. You smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Next time handsome, you can do whatever you want to me.” You took his hands, then pinned them above his head. “This time though, you’re all mine. Let the butler take care of her master.”

Levi growled. “Yes miss.”

You smirked at him, then lifted up and used your free hand to lower yourself down onto him. You gasped and moaned at the feeling of him in you. Levi groaned as you squeezed him, he’d dreamed of this moment, being with you finally. This was better than he imagined, far better. You closed your eyes and hummed, then let out a little whimper, you were thinking maybe you should have let Levi has his fun with you as he was rather big. You steadied yourself, relaxed your body a bit and felt the slight pain turn into pleasure. You sighed, then rocked your hips a little, just to test it. Your legs shuddered at the feeling of pure bliss. It was good, he was really good. There were many a lonely night where you wanted this, well, not specifically riding a prince, but being like this with Levi.

You had let your gip on Levi go, so he started to move his arms. You smiled at him, grabbed his wrists before he could touch you, then pinned them at either side of his head. You moved up and down slowly making him wiggle under you. You gasped and moaned before speaking. “I’m in control my prince.”

He panted and gulped. “Tch, fuck brat, I swear you’re going to make my heart fucking explode.”

You giggled as you rocked a little faster, you hummed and whimpered. You leaned down and kissed at his neck, then jawline. “My prince.” You nipped his earlobe as you panted and moaned for him in his ear, he shivered in pure delight at the sound of it. You pressed your nose against his cheek you lightly kissed his cheek as you moved, your body shook with pleasure and delight. You ran your hands down his arms, then tangled your fingers in his hair. You kissed his face all over as you rocked against Levi, you just wanted him to know how much you loved and adored him. The man was your world, in fact, he was your everything. You had never known love before until you’d met him, now you were drowning in love and it felt amazing, you couldn’t wait to see and feel more with him. You wanted a future, but it was scary, because you had no idea what was coming your way. You wanted to be accepted by his people, for his sake, not your own.

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s, both of you smiled at each other. He kissed you and moaned. “Can I touch you? Please can I touch you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He wrapped his arms around you, shifted his legs a little, then thrusted into you deep and hard. You smiled and played with his hair as you rocked with him. You kissed him, nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You whimpered as Levi’s hand ran up your back, then pressed you against his body. The two of you could feel each other more, the contours of your body. Levi loved feeling your boobs against his chest, it was just pure perfection. You moaned and whimpered because he was rubbing against your bundle of nerves, as well as the right spot within you. You were a moaning shaking mess above him. You just hoped, really hoped that Levi was loving every moment of this like you were. Levi was, in fact, he wanted more, so much more. He wanted this moment to last, he wanted you to feel amazing. He wanted the sweet and perfect butler to feel pure love. He got a little rougher, you body clenched up and shivered as you were overcome with pure bliss. You moaned out as you felt the rush of ecstasy rush through your body, it was heavenly. 

Levi sat up, then wrapped his arm around you as his other hand cupped your face. He smiled at you and kissed you. You held his shoulders and smiled at him as well. You rocked and grinded as he bucked up against you. He kissed you as much as he could, your lips were becoming bruised at how loving and passionate he was being. You felt so loved, so wanted, so needed. You no longer felt like a butler, you felt like a beautiful and wonderful person. You could no longer see yourself trapped in your role, but being an independent person with no label on. You were going to have a future with Levi, you were going to walk with him through the garden, running around the halls together. Levi was seeing that too, the future together. Now you and him were taking the next step, being fully vulnerable with each other, he knew he no longer wanted you as his butler. Levi wanted you to be his princess, then his queen. He wanted you to be his and his alone, he wanted you to live in this room with him and no longer run around hiding. After your first time together, he was going to make it happen.

He kissed along your jawline, then nipped your neck and sucked. He’d given you love bites before, but this time he was going to give you the biggest and best one ever. He wanted people to know you were his, he wanted everyone to know you were his and his alone. Levi was a possessive man of things that were his, mainly because he’d lost so much in his life that now he had something so perfect in his life, something that loved him he didn’t want to let go. He hated how he got flustered so easily by you, mainly because he’d never been with anyone before, but he was sure as hell he was going to make you feel loved for the rest of your love. He moved his hands down your back to your bum, then he squeezed your bum. He moved you up and down on himself, he was helping you feel more and enjoy everything he could give you. He squeezed hard and thrust a little harder. You gripped his shoulders tightly, your toes squeezed up as you felt your coil snap. You moaned and whimpered Levi’s name as you felt the pure burning pleasure Levi was giving you.

Levi carefully turned you and him around, then lay you on his bed, your head on his soft pillows. He ran his hands down your body, then pulled your legs around his waist. He kissed down your neck to your chest, he kissed right where your heart was beating against his lips and hummed. He licked a line to your left breast, then nipped down and sucked a mark. He smiled against your skin as you whimpered and moaned at him, your senses coming back to you. You hummed and sighed his name. He kissed his way up, nipped your neck right under your jawline pushing your head back. He ran his hands up your arms, you couldn’t help but smile, because you knew what he was going to do, he was going to do to you what you did to him. He grabbed your wrists, then pinned them above your head. He was now in control of you, but you didn’t mind that at all, in fact you rather enjoyed your prince and soon to be king ruling over you as he made love to you.

He leaned up a little and looked down at your plump lips from his rough and loving kisses, as well your pink cheeks. His gazed softened as he looked down at you, to him you were so beautiful, so perfect, so cute. He loved you so much, you were just everything, a perfect little light in his dark world. He saw you wiggle your hands a little, then hum and smile at him. He rocked slowly against you, he needed to be gentle because you were still sensitive. Plus, he wanted this to last as long as possible, even though his body was screaming at him to go as hard and as fast as possible. He wanted to claim you more, the thought of that took over his mind making him buck hard. You arched your back and wiggled under his grip as you moaned, it was such a shock of pleasure through the system, it was perfect. He leaned down and kissed your face all over, as if he was saying sorry for being so rough with you.

You smiled as Levi let go of your wrists, then wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. You put your arms around him, your fingers tangled in his hair as you lightly played with the soft hair. Your other hand ran down his back, you felt his muscle moving under your fingers as he rocked into you. The power of Levi’s strength was a scary thing, you could feel it, he could snap you in two if he wanted, or he could rip someone apart for you. It was arousing to you that he’d do anything for you, that he’d break someone for you. He pressed his body against yours, his body dragged up and down yours only lighting the fire more in the two of you. He kissed and nipped your neck loads, he licked a little spot, then kissed up more to your ear. You shivered as you heard him pant and moan, Levi sounded so good to you, his deep voice right in your ear making noises of pure pleasure that you were causing.

Levi kissed your cheek, then rocked a little faster into you. You hummed and whined as your pleasure increased, the coil inside your tightened more and more. You were both close so close, you just needed something to push you over the edge. He began to moan your name to you, he began praising you, telling you he loved you over and over. You hummed and began to sing his praises right back and moaned his name, it was just what you both needed. He tapped his forehead against yours, then moved as fast and deeply as possible. You whined and moaned, your hands gripping at his back tightly as you felt the coil tighten up and was unable to tighten anymore. With a snap of Levi’s hips, you felt your body shaky burst of euphoria flow through every inch of you. You cried out, so Levi kissed you roughly, he wanted all your moaned for himself. Your body squeezed him over and over, he couldn’t hold back anymore and felt his release fire into him. He gripped your body tightly, then pressed into you and hummed into the kiss.

You sighed and hummed as Levi pulled away from you, you just lay there on his bed enjoying the last bits of bliss. You sat up after a while, then looked around for something to wear. You slipped on your underwear, then a shirt of Levi’s. “Levi, can I borrow a shirt?”

He walked out his bathroom in just tight boxers and stared at you. “You look so cute.”

You giggled. “So, yes?”

He nodded and walked up to you, then wrapped his arms around you. “Tch, hell yes.” He picked you up making you squeal, then laugh. “You are so adorable, should be made a fucking crime.”

You patted his cheeks. “The mouth on you Mr.”

He spun around with you. “It’s prince.”

“You’re cute sometimes, you know that?”

He dropped you to your feet, then pulled back the covers. “I’m not cute.” He blushed hard and pouted. “I’m supposed to be a bad boy, remember?”

You slid under the covers, then wiggled about and hid. “Nah.”

Levi frowned. “We’d you go?” He looked under the covers. “You hiding?” He climbed under. “Brat?”

You giggled and moved about under the covers. “This bed is so massive I could just hide from you.”

He crawled closer, then grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer making you squeak. “Got you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Hi.”

He played with your hair. “Hi.” His eyes scanned your face, he just wanted to memorise every inch of your face. “So, I wanted to talk to you about something, something important.”

You smiled. “Sure, do you want to get out from under the covers to do that? Or do you want to hide here like kids still?”

He blushed and pouted. “Stay here.”

“Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk about?”

He nipped his lip, then gulped. “I…I no longer want you as my butler.”

You yanked the covers off and sat up. “What?”

He sat up and held his hands up. “Listen.”

“Was it something I did, or said? Was us being like that, showing each other physical love too much? I can’t lose my job Levi, I can’t.”

He cupped your face and said your name as you had a mini melt down. “Listen to me.” You welled up and nodded. “I’m not firing you because you were bad, or you crossed the line. No, I couldn’t have asked for a better butler. You brat, you are the most amazing butler I’ve ever had. The problem is, I love you so fucking much, that I don’t want you to be my butler anymore. I want you to be my girlfriend and princess only. No more serving me, no more being my butler. I want you to just be with me.”

You smiled and began crying. “Really?”

He welled up too. “Really.”

You hugged him tightly. “I’d love to!” You pulled away. “Ah, but I need lessons on how to be a normal person, all I’ve ever known is how to be a butler. I also need princess training, then there’s what your grandfather and the king will say about this.” You gasped. “The politicians too and the people.”

He kissed you stopping you from talking. “Relax, breathe beautiful, okay?”

You sniffed and nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay and I’ll help you become a normal person…kind of…I’m not very normal.”

You giggled. “No, you’re not, but you’re you and I love that.” You rubbed your tears away. “You need a new butler though.”

He kissed your temple, then got out of bed and went on his phone. You saw him pacing and talking on the phone, then he nodded and thanked the person. He started at his phone, then tapped on it and looked nervous. He gulped. “My King…tch, I mean grandfather?” He looked to you. “I umm…I’ve fallen madly and deeply in love with your butler, I don’t care if you accept it, but I wanted you to know that I am glad you sent her to me.” He nodded and paced back and forth. “Really?” He stopped. “So…you…huh…well thank you sir.” He smiled and sat on the bed. “Yes, I love her with everything I have and I am willing to give up everything for her…sure we can come to see you. Ah, I need a new butler, any recommendations…oh you will? Thank you…see you soon.” He ended the call and looked to you. “He umm…he was really happy we are a couple, like really fucking happy. He was shitting rainbows.”

You laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He put his phone on the side, then got into bed with you and sat there. “He wants us to go see him, we’re both ready and he also will be sending us a new butler.” He sighed. “Said they’ll be here in the morning when we wake up. He also said, we have his full support.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “This is wonderful news.”

He nodded and held you tightly. “We’ll organise a meeting with him, but first we have to deal with Viggo and Alena while they’re here. Also, Viggo is trying to find out who your parents were.”

You kissed him. “Let’s just enjoy one thing at a time, first off we were umm…” You fiddled with the covers. “We had sex for the first time.”

He growled and kissed your neck. “And it was amazing.”

You giggled. “It was. Second, I’m no longer a butler! I’m a full-time girlfriend to a hot prince.”

He kissed your cheek. “You are.”

You hummed. “Third, my old master and the king has blessed us and wants to see you. It’s wonderful.”

He kissed you. “It is, but more importantly, you are all mine now.” He lay down and pulled you down with him. “After all these years, you are finally mine.”

You snuggled against him. “And you are mine.” You sighed. “I’m just happy that I can have you, that it isn’t bad for me to want you, that it’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay.” He rolled onto you and began kissing your face all over as he slowly grinded against you. “It’s heaven.” He loved how you hummed a moan. “Now, let us celebrate how you and me are together.”


	5. Chapter 5

You felt the stares of everyone, especially the new butler as you and Levi sat at the table eating breakfast. You’d stopped being Levi’s butler for almost a month now, the two of you were very loving to each other and you didn’t need to hide it, problem was Lady Alena was rather judgemental about it all. The new butler was watching you closely, mainly because he knew you from the butler school and did not approve much of you and Levi getting together. You did your best though. You used all your butler training to appear like a rich girl or princess. You knew Levi didn’t care what other’s thought, he had you and he loved you and that’s all that mattered. Levi was proud of you, proud to have you at his side and proud to call you his.

You sipped your tea, then dabbed your lips. “Excuse me.” You stood up, then left the room. You placed your hand on your chest and felt it throb in pain. All the other workers in the palace loved you, they also loved that you were no longer the head butler and just with Levi in a relationship. You walked outside to the back gardens, you looked up at the nice sky, then saw a dark cloud coming over. You sighed and looked to the garden. You heard Levi shout your name. You turned to look at him as your new butler James followed a little behind. You smiled at Levi. “I’m okay, I just needed some air.”

He stopped in front of you. “It’s more than that.”

You sighed, then stepped closer to him, but you noticed James staring. You stepped back. “It’s nothing. Just need air.”

Levi looked over to James. “Go away.”

James gulped. “But your majesty?”

“I said, go away. You are upsetting my girlfriend.” He turned to James. “And on top of that, you’ve been rather judgemental of her. I chose her to be my girlfriend, I love her. You are my butler you work for me and you should respect and accept my choices. So, accept her, or I find another butler. Got it?”

James bowed. “I’m sorry your majesty, I guess I am stuck in my old ways. At the school, she was really impressive and kind, I should view her as that now and not a butler. I will work on that really hard.”

“Thank you.” He ruffled his hair. “Tch, go make sure Ed and Lady Alena don’t do anything stupid, I’m going to spend time with my girlfriend.”

“Of course, oh and do be careful, it is supposed to rain soon.”

Levi sighed. “I know, we’ll try and avoid it. Thank you.” Levi turned away and saw you were still stood waiting for him. “You waited.”

You blushed. “Sorry, would a normal person storm off or run off?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You nibbled your lip. “Oh, well I just couldn’t because I love you and I lied, something was bothering me.”

“I know, which is why I talked to James. You felt judged by him, right? You love me so much, which is why you want me to look good. You feel that you are not good enough, but you are.”

You smiled and tapped your forehead against his chest. “I know, it’s just my mind gets really bad sometimes.”

He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “I know.” He sighed. “How about we go for a nice walk in the gardens before the rain comes?”

You pulled away and nodded. “I’d love that.”

He held your hand, then walked with you through the gardens. You felt happy, relaxed and loved. You noticed Levi kept looking down at you, but was trying to not make it noticeable. You frowned and looked up at him, he jumped and blushed hard. “Tch, s-sorry.”

You smiled. “Something the matter?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m just…I’m really happy and I was looking down at you just to check you were really there, and you are. It’s perfect, wonderful and great, but umm…tch, sorry I’m being silly.”

You stopped, held his waist and kissed him. “You’re so cute, I love you.”

He blushed. “Tch, not cute, I’m silly.”

You giggled and let him go. “Maybe.”

He frowned. “Where you going?”

“I’m sillier though.” You grinned. “Catch me if you can handsome, if you do, I’ll treat you.”

“What?”

You winked at him. “Bye.” You ran off down the garden, then around the hedges as you heard Levi chasing after you. You giggled and laughed as you went, you shivered when you heard Levi sing song your name. You gasped, then found a little spot to hide in. You crouched down, then watched as Levi eventually walked past. You slipped out, then ran down a pathway to the lake. You stopped and hummed at the view. “Pretty.”

“Found you.” Levi stepped closer as you squeaked, he had to admit, he was having a lot of fun chasing you around. He ran at you as you screamed and laughed, he grabbed you before you could run for it. “Got you! Now, I want my reward.”

You hummed and bit your lip. “It can be whatever you want.”

He growled. “So much power.” You frowned when you felt something tap on your head, you looked up to feel another tap, then the heavens opened. You gasped as it poured it down. Levi looked around then spotted a tree hanging over the lake. He grabbed your hand, then ran with you. “This way.” You pulled you along to under the tree, then pushed you against the trunk to protect you a little. “Tch, damn rain.” He walked away from you and ran his hand through his wet hair as he watched the water on the lake.

You walked closer and looked out. “It looks pretty though.”

He looked down at you and saw your top was see-through, you had a really nice bra on today. “Very pretty.”

You looked down and giggled, you back handed Levi’s arm. “Perv.”

“I’m just admiring the view.”

“Suuuure.” You stretched and hummed. “This might be here a while.” You saw a rock that was under the tree, then went over and sat on it. “Might as well get comfy.”

Levi sat next to you and put an arm around him, you hummed and snugged against him, he was just so warm. “Hope you don’t get sick from this.”

You kissed his jawline. “I won’t because you are so warm, like my handsome little radiator.”

He kissed the top of your head and hummed you could feel his smile against your head. “Even though it’s raining, and I’m soaking wet, I’m really happy right now.” He sighed. “Very happy.”

You smiled. “Good, I’m glad.”

“Are…” He gulped. “Are you happy?”

“Of course. I’ve never been happier.” You turned to Levi a little. “Sorry about earlier, me running from the dining hall and all. I want you to know, I loved you, I love you with all my heart and always will.”

He cupped your face, then kissed you. He licked your bottom lip making you open your mouth, then he deepened the kiss making you both moan a little. He dragged you onto his lap. “I love you so much. Can this be our secret place? Where we go to snuggle without eyes watching?”

You nodded. “Perfect.”

You gulped and wiggled in your seat; you were nervous as hell. You let out a shaky breath as Eren, your driver, took you and Levi to his grandfather’s place. You were wearing your best dress, one that Levi had bought you. Your intention was just a day visit, to talk to the ex-king and then go home after because Lady Alena and Eduardo were still around. Levi was in his best prince outfit, he was dressed to impress and you hadn’t even advised for him to, he just chose it. You loved how he looked; he was perfectly handsome.

Levi looked to you. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Fine.”

He hummed. “I got the fine.”

You frowned. “Huh?”

“Well, when people say they’re fine, they’re not.” He reached over and played with your hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nervous.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Me too.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t be nervous. I mean, that’s kind of selfish of me to be because you’ve never met your grandfather before.”

He held your hand. “You have every right to be nervous too, don’t think you’re selfish. You haven’t seen the king as your normal self, it was always as a butler. Plus, we’re going to get his full blessing for our relationship. It’s…it’s scary.”

You leaned your head on his shoulder. “Yeah.”

“But as long as we have each other, we’ll be just fine.”

You smiled. “Yeah…but what if he says no?”

“He’s already said yes.”

“But.”

He cupped your face. “If he says no, then we’ll run away together.”

You laughed. “You’ll give up everything if you do.”

“No I won’t, because you’re my everything. I’ll just be giving up a stupid title.”

You blushed hard, then Levi realised what he had said and blushed just as hard. He was about to speak again, but the car door opened. Eren leaned in. “Prince Levi, we’ve arrived, but it seems there are reporters here.”

Levi looked to you. “That’s fine, we’ll be fine.” Levi got out first, his medals he earned from battle when he trained with Erwin clinked on his chest. He leaned in and offered his hand to you. “Come on beautiful.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You got out the car as loads of pictures was taken of you and Levi. Levi put one arm around you, then walked with him towards the steps on the carpet and up the stairs to the grand doors you remembered from years of work. “It’s been so long.”

“To think you left there as a butler, but come back with a Prince.”

You giggled. “A handsome prince too.”

“Thank you, but I think my princess is far better looking.”

You smiled and bumped your hip into Levi. “You flatter me.”

He winked at you, then walked inside the home and froze as soon as he saw the ex-king stood there waiting inside. The king smiled, then looked to you and opened his arms as he said your name. “Good to see you again!”

You rushed forwards and hugged him. “Your majesty, it’s been too long.”

“It has.” He pulled away and squeezed your upper arms. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look handsome as ever, in fact, I think you look healthier.”

He blushed and chuckled. “You are such a smooth talker.” He let you go and stared at Levi, then his gaze became soft. “My grandson.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then offered his hand. “Your majesty.”

The king grabbed his hand, then yanked him to his chest and hugged him. “Grandfather or grandad, please.” He let Levi go. “You look a little like my son, you do, but I think you got all your good looks from your mother.”

Levi gulped and nodded. “I guess I did.”

“Would…would you like to see pictures of him?” He hurried to his stairs. “This way, I have many and loads of him with Kuchel. Come on.”

You smiled. “I’m going to chat to the team, chat up with them. You two have fun, okay?”

Levi smiled at you. “Okay.”

You waved to them both, then walked down the hall to the kitchen staff. You sat down and talked to them all, they were all overjoyed that you and Levi were together and that Levi was reconnecting with his grandfather. Levi wasn’t going to take his father’s last name though, he wanted to keep his mothers to honour her. Which everyone thought it was the sweetest thing, problem was Levi was worried his Uncle might enjoy that too much and pop up some day. You’d lost track of time catching up with your old friends, that it took Levi and the king coming into the kitchen together to get you to leave.

You stood up and blushed. “Sorry, I was just catching up with everyone.”

Levi played with your hair and gave you a soft look. “It’s okay, as long as you’re happy. We’re staying for some lunch, that okay?”

You nodded. “Whatever you two want.”

The king clapped his hands. “Wonderful, lunch together it is. Let’s go to the dining room for some tea and lunch will be brought to us.”

You walked with them, then leaned over and whispered to Levi. “So?”

He gave you a tiny smile. “It went well, really well. He had a heart to heart of sorts, I mind my manners, you would have been so proud.” He sighed. “And we’re moving on, together. He’s all I have left of family and I don’t want to throw that away. He admits he was in the wrong, that he wants to fix it all and be a family. He also wishes to be a great grandfather.” Levi scratched his cheek. “I may have gotten very flustered over that.”

You giggled. “I can imagine, but that’s a long way away, right? Besides, we’ve only been a couple for three months now, so we can’t really rush that much. We should take our time, mainly because we’re both learning, right?”

He nodded. “Right.”

You smiled at Levi as you saw his blush, you knew that if you gave the word, he’d marry you in a heartbeat and have a kid. “Let’s enjoy our lunch as a family, then head home and catch up with Viggo and Hange, see what they’ve discovered.”

“Deal.”

Levi held your hand and walked with you to the dining hall, then pulled your chair out for you. “Never had this done for me before.”

The King chuckled. “Get used to it, because he’ll be doing that for the rest of his life.”

Levi sat down. “Wait, does that mean?”

The king sat and smiled. “I made a mistake with my son and your mother, a big one and I missed out on seeing you grow up. I loved being a father, it was the greatest thing to ever to happen to me. I let my stubbornness get in the way of having a perfect family, and as a result, I denied someone else having a perfect family too. I won’t do that again. So, you two have my full loving blessing to be together and I look forward to the wedding day and seeing my first great grandchild.”

You blushed hard. “Th-thank you.”

The king chuckled. “Ah, I embarrassed her. You know Levi, before I sent her to you, I thought if I was your age, I would have married her myself, but now seeing her like this blushing away I can understand why you want her to be yours forever.” He waved his hand. “Enough of that, if I speak anymore, I’m afraid the poor girl is going to pass out.”

Levi smiled, then leaned over and kissed your temple. “Cute and all mine.”

You were lying on top of Levi’s bed as you had a nap, you’d been studying so much about how to be a princess, to make Levi proud. It was rather easy so far, because a lot of the etiquette was similar to the butler ones you learnt, but there were a few more graceful things. You were very tired from it all, as well as meeting the king recently and getting the go ahead to be together. It was a lot to take in. So, Levi had found you working away in the library looking tired, so he told you to go nap, but you refused. So, Levi picked you up, carried you to his room and made you nap.

Levi walked into his bedroom to see you lightly napping. He sat on the bed, then brushed your hair from your face. He leaned over and kissed your forehead making you hum. “Hey beautiful, you enjoy your nap?”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Yeah, but it would have been better if I had you to cuddle.”

He kissed you and moaned. “You say all the right things.”

“LEVI!” You both jumped as Hange kicked the door open with Viggo behind her. “We need to talk to you!”

He growled in annoyance. “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

She pouted. “Yes, but it’s not like you two would do anything naughty.”

Viggo chuckled as he walked in. “Hange, they’re a couple in the honeymoon phase. Plus, I pretty sure Levi is rather a horny man.”

You blushed a little as you sat on the bed. “Just a little.”

Viggo grinned. “Knew it!”

Levi folded his arms. “Well, what the hell do you want?”

Hange handed back over your necklace. “We found out what this means.”

You held it and looked at the stag. “You did?” You gulped. “I’m kind of scared a little.”

Levi put his hand on your lap. “We’re all here for you.”

You nodded. “Okay, I’m ready. Who were my parents?”

Viggo handed you a load of pictures. “This first one is your mother.” You looked at the beautiful smart looking woman with a mischievous smile, she was just stunning and you knew she was a trouble maker.

Levi leaned over and looked at her too. “She looks just like you.”

You blushed. “That’s rather a compliment, she’s stunning.”

Viggo smiled. “She is, isn’t she? Well, she’s rather an important woman. The reason why I recognised the symbol, is because it’s from my land. Levi’s kingdom is neighbours with ours, but we don’t have royalty looking over our land, but a team of Lords and Lady’s. Your mother was the head of the board of leaders, she was revolutionary with her acts. She raised the minimum wage so those who were on it, could live on it comfortably. She was not a fan of the ridiculously rich, so she capped how much people could earn. She brought jobs back to our kingdom and got rid of the old silly laws like you and Levi being able to be together, before in our land before her you couldn’t.”

Hange nodded. “She was incredible what she could do, but because she was for the people, a lot of people didn’t like her.”

You changed the picture to see her in a wedding dress grinning with a handsome man next to her. “Dad…”

Hange nodded. “Your father, funny enough, was her butler.”

Levi blushed. “History repeated itself, huh?”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You looked at the last picture to see it was of your mother and father, with you as a bundle in your mother’s arms. You welled up and began crying, because you don’t remember her. You were sad that your parents never got to see you grow up, that they never got to know if you lived, if you were happy, that you found love. You rubbed your tears away. “Sorry, it’s just so sad that they only knew me as a baby, they never saw me grow up or anything.”

Levi hugged you. “It’s okay honey.”

“I know that there was an accident.”

Viggo nodded. “From what we could find, your parents were asked to go to a meeting. They left you behind with your nanny, though they never liked doing that much, you were their world. Anyway, on their way back to you, the claim was it was an accident, but both me and Hange think it wasn’t.”

You frowned. “So, what does this all mean?”

Hange sighed. “Well, we can launch an investigation, if Levi gives us the go ahead because Prince and king orders are law. Plus, you are of noble descent. So, you’re a Lady.”

Viggo smiled. “You have inherited your mother’s title and job, so you belong in my land helping us make laws and looking after the people.”

Levi held you. “But if someone had her parents killed, surely they’ll do the same to her.”

Hange nodded. “We were thinking the same, so if myself, Viggo and Armin investigate their deaths with Levi’s permission, then Erwin and Mike, along with Mikasa can stay behind to protect her from any attacks and harm. We have no choice but to announce she’s alive.”

Viggo smiled at Levi. “When a royal or a nobleman has been discovered alive, you have to announce it.”

Levi shook his head. “No, that’s putting her into danger. I can’t lose her.”

You played with Levi’s trousers a little. “Well, if it needs to be announced, then it should. After all, I have training from the butler’s school, so I know how to fight and I have you Levi along with many others who will protect me.”

Levi’s gaze softened, then he kissed you. “We will.” He sighed. “Alright, I give full permission for you to look into the death of her parents and the announcement can be made that we’ve found her.2

Both Hange and Viggo bowed, then walked to the door. Hange smiled. “Thank you, Levi, please look after her and enjoy those photos beautiful. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask us.”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

She grinned. “Bye, my Lady.”

You giggled and rubbed your tears a bit. “Bye.” You waited for them to leave, then you looked through the pictures again. “It seems like me and you have nothing but sadness in our past.”

He picked up the photo of you as a baby. “Yes, but we have a bright and happy future together, I promise.” He smiled. “You are so fucking cute right here.”

You laughed. “Thank you.”

He put the picture down, cupped your face and kissed you. “I hope our kids will be just as cute.”

You blushed. “They’ll be cuter.”

“Oh, will they now?”

You nodded. “Because you’re so good looking.”

“Thank you, but you’re better.”

You giggled as he began kissing your face all over and feeling you up. “Levi.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to cheer you up.”

You hugged him tightly. “So, I’m a nobleman, huh?”

“You are.” He played with your hair a bit. “Means those stuck-up politicians can shut up.”

You nodded. “I guess so.”

“You want to nap again?”

You shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m kind of hungry.”

He got up and went outside his room to see a maid. “Excuse me? Could we have some tea and a few snacks please? We’ll have them on the balcony.”

She bowed. “Of course, I’ll let James know.”

“Thank you.” Levi went back into his room to see you lying on your back, you were staring at the ceiling. “You okay?”

You hummed. “I guess.”

He walked over, then lay next to you in the bed. “Need me to do anything?”

You rolled over and half lay on Levi. “Just hold me until our food gets here please.”

He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “Happy to, because I love you so damn much.”

You pressed your face against Levi’s chest. “Is it okay if I cry a little?”

“Yeah, as long as after I get to kiss you loads and see you smile.”

“Promise.”

Levi rubbed your back as you cried quietly, he could feel your tears soaking his shirt. He saw James come in, so he placed his fingers to his lips. “Shh, just place it on the table on the balcony please.”

James bowed. “Of course.” He hurried with the things, then walked to the door. “Have a good day, call me for anything.”

“I will, thank you.” Levi looked down at you. “You ready for some food?” You jumped off then bed, then ran off to the balcony. Levi walked out to you to see you bouncing up and down, you were snacking on the food. Levi called your name, you looked to Levi allowing him to see how much you’d been crying. “Oh…sweetheart.” His heart broke a little at seeing you so sad. He opened his arms, then wrapped you up tightly into a hug. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise. Just please, smile a little.”

You looked up at Levi, then smiled brightly at him. “I love you, thank you for letting me cry against you. Thank you for everything, I just wish I could return it all back.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I just need you to be in my life, that’s all I ever need.”

You giggled and smiled as the last of your tears ran down your cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You laughed as you ran around with the scouts playing a bit of rugby. Jean threw you the ball, you sprinted on ahead, then jumped over Connie as he dove for you. You spun around as Sasha missed you as well. You looked behind to see Levi running for you, you screamed and ran as fast as you could. You looked back at him as people laughed. “Go away!”

He frowned. “You can’t shout go away! The hole part of the game is to be tackled, or run as fast as you can!”

“I don’t care! Go away!”

“No!”

“MIIIIIKE!”

Mike ran closer. “I’m here! Pass it to me!”

You threw it just in time, you squeaked as you were tackled to the ground with a thud. You sighed when you felt Levi’s hands wander on your body. “Oi, watch those hands.”

Levi growled at you. “Sorry brat, you’re just so tempting.”

You shoved him off you. “Come on you perv, we’re supposed to be playing a game, not feeling each other up.” You got up and started running. Levi shot up from the floor, then started running after you. You looked back at him and saw he was following you everywhere, you couldn’t help but laugh. “Levi, you’re supposed to keep an eye on the ball.”

“I’d rather keep an eye on you.”

“I’ll tell the ref on you!”

He grabbed you from behind. “Do it.”

You elbowed him in the gut as you giggled. “Quit it, I’m a Lady I’ll have you know.”

He nibbled your shoulder. “And I’m a bad boy Prince.”

You slapped his leg, pulled from him, thank yanked his shirt over his head. “Stop it.” You laughed and ran away from him and went towards the others. You carried on playing with everyone, but in the end, your team won because Levi was so distracted by you. You ran around Levi at the end, both of you a little dirty, but you the most. You raced ahead of Levi as you talked to Erwin and Mike, you were having a little laugh and a joke with them. You smiled when you noticed Levi pouting a little about it all. “I better go wash.”

Mike winked at you. “Be careful.”

Erwin nodded. “He’s right, Levi’s on the prowl.”

You giggled. “I’ll be fine, thank you for your concern.” You walked over to Levi, then grabbed his hand. “I’ll see you all later, thank you for letting us play.” You tugged Levi’s hand. “Come on handsome, we need to clean up.”

Levi blushed a little. “Yeah.” You gasped, then giggled and began running while tugging him along. Levi’s eyes widened. “Ah!” He ran after you as he called your name. “Slow down.”

You came to a stop by his door. “Sorry, but I’m really dirty Levi and I know you hate the dirt.”

He pinched your cheek. “You did get super dirty.”

You opened his door and ran to his bathroom. “Well, it’s all your fault for tackling me so much, even when I didn’t even have the ball.”

“I told you, you were just so tempting.”

You turned on the shower, then took your things off. “Well I wanted to play the game, but you kept being a pervert.”

He pulled his things off. “No, I was just appreciating my girlfriend. Besides, I have to keep you really close at the moment, you have a target on your back and so do I.”

You got under the running hot water, then frowned at Levi. “This is bad.”

Levi grabbed a cloth, then began scrubbing the dirt off you. “Tch, such a child sometimes, I swear.” He sighed. “Sorry, I had to get the dirt off first. Look, I understand things are tough, but we’ll make it through together.” He tapped his forehead against yours as he cupped your face, his thumb soothing your cheek. “I promise.” He kissed you and hummed. “We’ll protect each other, no matter what comes our way. Okay?”

You nodded. “But…but what if we end up like your mother and father? Or…my parents.”

He hugged you tightly. “I won’t let that happen. We’ll be together until old age; I know we will.”

“But what if we have kids? Your parents and mine couldn’t raise us until we were old, what if that happens to ours?” You welled up. “I couldn’t do that to them. Maybe we’re cursed or something?”

Levi held you tightly and kissed your face all over. “We’re not cursed, and if we are, we’ll break it. I know we will because we’re amazing. I love you so much, you’re my world and I am yours. We’ll have so many kids, they’ll be running circles around us both.” You giggled at the thought. “We’ll go down in history, I know it, as having the biggest family and one that doesn’t have to worry about finding an heir to the throne.”

You laughed and playfully hit him. “Leviii.”

“We’ll also be known as the royal couple who fought through so much hardship because of their strong, unwavering and beautiful love.”

You snorted a laugh. “Levi, you are adorable and know all the right things to say.”

He sighed. “It’s so embarrassing all the things I said, but it’s true. Things are hard, I know they are, but we have to stay happy and positive, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You shouldn’t worry about anything at all, let me worry for the both of us.”

You hugged him and smiled. “That’s a lot Levi.”

“Yeah, but I’ll do anything for you. I want you to be safe and happy, to have the life you deserve. So please, let me worry about all these problems.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You grabbed the cloth, then scrubbed Levi clean. “Sorry, you looked dirty.” You rubbed your tears and sniffed. “God, I must worry you so much with all my crying.”

“Not at all.” He kissed your forehead. “Means you care and love me so much, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You gave him your best smile. “I should get dry.” You stepped out the shower, then dried yourself off. “I think I’m going to study for the rest of today.”

“You want me to keep you company?”

You put your clothes on, then popped back into the bathroom. “I’m okay.”

He pouted. “Oh…”

You giggled. “You can join me, if, and only if you study.”

He groaned. “Fine, fine.”

You smiled and hurried out the room, you went down the hall and spun around Alena. You stopped, then looked to her. “Lady Alena?”

She bowed. “My Lady.”

You narrowed your eyes at her, it was like she really didn’t want to call you that. “I got to ask how come you are still here?” You eyed Eduardo. “With him too.”

She flicked her hair. “Well, I was hoping I could speak with Levi one last time.”

“What do you want?” You all looked to Levi. He sighed. “Tch, make it quick, you’ve outstayed your welcome here.”

She pouted. “Fine.”

You waved to Levi. “Catch you in a bit.” You wandered to Levi’s office, then went through the side door and down the spiral stairs. You gathered your books, then placed them at your table and began studying. You were learning as much as you could about your mother’s policies, though it’d been hidden away and her name changed to other things, you still managed to find them. You wanted to be the best princess you could, but also the best Lady to your kingdom. You reached over and grabbed a cup of tea, then you looked up and smiled at James. “Thank you, you were quick.”

He bowed. “I learned from the best.” He ruffled his hair. “That’s you by the way.”

You blushed. “Thank you.” You looked up when you heard steps on the metal steps. “Hi Levi.”

He walked over to you, then kissed the top of your head. “Hi.” He looked over to James as he was handed a cup of tea. “Oh, thank you James. You’ve been taking lessons from this one, haven’t you?”

James bowed. “Guilty as charged. I’ll leave you both be.”

“Thank you.” Levi waited for him to leave, then he gathered his books. He placed them on the desk, then sat in the chair facing you. He actually did work, so much so that he wore his glasses and tied his hair back. He stopped a moment, then looked over at you. He let out a long sigh, then rested his cheek on his hand as he watched you. He smiled and hummed. “Hard worker.”

You looked up at him. “I am.” You kept making notes and reading away. You looked up at Levi. “You should be working hard.”

“I have been.”

You leaned over the table and looked at his notes. “So you have, this is great stuff Levi.” You handed it all back. “You’re all finished.”

“I am.”

You leaned back and began working again. “Well, I haven’t finished.”

He sighed. “Alright, well I’ll keep working on a few things.” Levi tapped his pen on the table for a while. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

You hummed. “What’s up?”

“We should do an outing, into the city that is.” He shuffled in his seat. “We could meet some of the locals, get to know what they like or need. Plus, they can get used to you and me.”

You nodded. “I think that’s a perfect idea.”

“Good…good.” He sighed and hummed. “So, when I’m not around, do you get lonely?”

You smiled at him and put your pen down. “I get very lonely.”

“Would you like a pet? Maybe a puppy?”

Your eyes widened. “Really!? Oh, but aren’t they dirty?”

He shook his head. “Not if you take care of them, plus it’ll be fun to train the puppy. I could get the dog to alert me when someone tries to hurt you, or attack you.”

You laughed, then ran around to Levi’s side, sat on his lap, then held him. “Oh, thank you Levi! A puppy will be perfect.” You kissed his cheek loads. “I can’t wait to meet our puppy.”

Levi hugged you. “Well, I better go choose one for you.”

You squealed and kicked your legs. “I can’t wait.”

He smiled at you. “I’m happy to see you smiling again.”

“Because of you, you’re so wonderful in every way.”

He kissed you. “I love you.”

You gave him a squeeze. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

You rolled over in bed then reached out to find Levi wasn’t there, you frowned and lifted yourself up to see it was seven in the morning. You sighed, then flopped back into bed and felt a little annoyed Levi wasn’t there to wake up next to, but he was probably up to no good. So, he was either making you breakfast in bed, or getting you a surprise. Personally, you’d rather wake up in the morning in the arms of your boyfriend and prince, but Levi never thought that was enough. You grabbed his pillow, then pressed your face into it and hummed. You smiled and you inhaled his scent, then you snuggled up and began drifting off to sleep.

You woke up again to the feeling of something light walking on the bed, then you frowned when something sniffed you and licked your face. You jumped and opened your eyes, only to lock eyes with a cute, fluffy black lab puppy wagging his tail. You gasped. “Puppy.” It barked at you, then jumped on your and licked your face making you giggle. “So cuuuute!”

“Where’s my pillow brat?”

You looked to Levi as you held the puppy above you, you nodded to it. “There.”

He grabbed it, then put it back, then lay on his side. “So, you like your new puppy.”

You shuffled up the bed a bit, then lay the puppy on your chest. “He’s adorable.”

Levi leaned over and fussed him. “He is, isn’t he? I got him from a nice place and they’ve been training him already, we just have to finish off more of his training. Also, he needs a name.”

“Teddy!”

He sighed. “I was expecting something more…scary. He’s supposed to be a guard dog.”

You sat up and hugged Teddy. “True, but look at his little face.” You held Teddy out to Levi. “It’s he cute.”

Levi nodded. “He is.”

“Soooo?”

“Teddy it is.”

You flopped down, then placed Teddy between you and Levi. “Thank you.”

Levi fussed Teddy, then froze as his face got licked. You gasped, then smiled as Levi smiled and began laughing. “So cute.” You jumped off the bed, then quickly got changed, but fell over in doing so. Levi sat up as Teddy jumped off the bed and came to see you. “Brat? You okay?”

You got up. “I’m fine, I just did a silly.” You finished changing, then ran to the door with Teddy chasing you. “We’re going to play!”

Levi sat up. “You need breakfast.”

You pouted. “But I wanna play.”

He sighed. “Fine, go play for a bit, then I’ll bring you in for breakfast.”

You ran over, kissed Levi. “Thank you!” Then you ran out the door. “Love you!” You looked at your side to see Teddy running along with you. You ran down a few steps, then saw Teddy was struggling to get down them because he was small. You ran up and picked him up. “I got you Teddy.” You ran down and heard people gasp and aww at Teddy bouncing in your arms. “Morning everyone! This is Teddy. We’re going out to play.” You ran outside, then put him down and began running around with him as he barked and followed you. You ran to the barracks and saw Mike outside. You giggled and pointed. “Get him Teddy!”

Teddy ran towards Mike barking away. Mike turned around, then sniffed. He looked down at the dog. “Hmm, doggy.”

You ran over and smiled. “His name is Teddy.”

Mike crouched and petted Teddy. “He’s cute. Hello Teddy. We’re you two playing?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He stood up. “I have a ball he could play with, hang on a moment.” He hurried inside, then came back out with a tennis ball. “We don’t ever play tennis anymore, he hit it too hard.” He threw the ball up and down. “Ready Teddy?” He threw it. “Fetch.”

You giggled as Teddy sprinted away chasing the ball, he picked it up, then ran right back over. You crouched down and took the ball, then you fussed his head as he wagged his tail. “Good boy!” You threw it again and giggled as he chased after it. “Such a good boy.”

Mike hummed. “So, what’s with the dog?”

You smiled. “Levi got him for me.”

“Well, that’s an impressive present from the grumpy prince.”

You took the ball from Teddy, then threw it again. “We’re going to train him loads and he’s going to be the best puppy ever.”

Levi shouted your name, then walked over. “Come on, it’s breakfast.”

Teddy wagged his tail, then ran over to Levi with the ball. You smiled and looked to Mike. “Looks like Teddy has stolen your ball.”

Mike smiled. “Seems so, he can keep it. Have a nice breakfast.”

You waved, then ran over to Levi. “Here.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “You have fun?”

You nodded. “Lots.”

He held your hand and walked with you. “Good. You hungry?”

“Yep.”

He kissed the back of your hand loads. “You wanna spend the day playing with Teddy?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He kissed your neck. “Perfect.”

You gasped. “Oh, if we’re at home all day relaxing, then could we have some fun in bed, right?”

He growled at you, then grabbed you from behind and nipped your neck. “Can’t wait.”

You skipped ahead, then sat down in the dining room with Teddy right next to you. You ate and gave some food to Teddy as well. “Good boy.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you. “Don’t feed him our food.”

You stuck your tongue out at Levi. “But he’s hungry and cute.”

“So, if I’m hungry and cute?”

You smiled. “I’ll feed you.”

Levi growled. “I’m hungry.”

You sipped your tea, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Let me finish my breakfast, then we can go upstairs.”

He slipped his hand up the inside of your thigh making you bite your lip and moan a little. Levi kissed your neck, then your ear. “Hurry up.”

You downed your tea, then grabbed Levi’s hand and ran with him. You giggled and saw Teddy running with you. You stopped then hummed. “Teddy, your mummy and daddy are going to do something naughty, so you should go play or sleep somewhere.”

Teddy wagged his tail and barked once. Levi sighed. “I don’t think he wants to leave you alone.”

You hummed. “What do we do?”

“James?”

James appeared. “How may I help?”

“Could you feed this little one and take him for a walk and play? We’re umm…”

James smirked. “I understand.” He picked up Teddy. “Come on little guy, your mummy and daddy are having some private fun time.”

Levi picked you up. “Thanks, we’ll be back out in about an hour or so.”

James eyes widened. “Impressive.”

“Bye.” Levi ran with you as you giggled. He kicked the door closed, then looked down at you. “Lock the door please.”

You locked it. “All done.”

He carried you to the bed, then lay you down. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?”

You smiled. “All the time.”

He hummed. “I should tell you a lot more.”

You giggled as he crawled over you. “You tell me all the time, so how can you tell me a lot more than that?”

He kissed your chest, then worked his way up to your neck. “No idea, but I’ll think of something.”

You hummed at his touch. “You’re a smart and crafty prince.”

“I am.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I can’t help it when I’m deeply in love with you.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “So cute and handsome, I don’t know how my poor heart can take much more of you being the biggest flirt.”

He knelt up and pulled his shirt off. “I am.” You sat up and began undoing his belt, then his trousers. “Slow down brat.”

You pouted at him. “Thought you wanted me?” You ran your hand over his bulge. “This gives you away.”

“I do, but you know what I like first.”

You blushed. “You really like doing all that?”

He kissed you and pushed you down onto the bed, then he kissed down your body. “I love it, because you feel good and you make the most amazing noises.” He slipped your underwear off. “Do you like it? If not, I can stop.”

You pouted and looked away as your blushed even more. “Of course I like it, I just don’t want you to do things you don’t want to do or like.”

He kissed your ankle. “Well, if I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t be starting with it all the time, or asking if I can eat you.” He kissed all the way up your leg, then nipped and sucked the inside of your thigh hard. You hummed and moaned. “Fuck, just listen to that noise you made. Tch, so hot.” He licked a line up closer and closer to your heat. “How can I not want to do so many things to you?” He pushed your dress up, nipped on your thigh right next to your heat, then blew making you shiver. “So precious and cute.” He flattened his tongue, then licked all the way up your heat to your bud. His tongue circled your bud a few times making your whimper, then he traced patterns on your bud. You wiggled and whined under him; he knew just how to make your body sing in delight. He took it into his mouth, then sucked. You squealed a little, then moaned. You hummed and panted as he massaged your thigh in encouragement. You squeezed your toes, then closed your eyes as Levi rushed you very quickly to your end. You gasped, then moaned as you felt a rush. Levi licked your heat, then his lips. “Perfect.”

You panted and gulped. “Levi…you…rushed me.”

He bushed your dress up and off your limp body. “Sorry. Did you want it to last?”

You pouted a blushed. “A little.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Well, I guess I’ll make the other part last then.” He jumped off the bed, then took his bottoms off and slipped on protection. “Unless you don’t want to?”

You rolled over onto your tummy and closed the beside draw Levi just used. “I do.”

“Save those two words for our wedding day.”

You giggled. “You are too much sometimes.” You gasped as Levi pushed your hands up your thighs to your bum, then he massaged you, then went around to your hips. “Levi.”

He leaned over and kissed your back. “So pretty…this a new position?”

You hummed. “If you want, I can either get on my knees, or.”

He parted your legs, then lifted your hips up a little. You went to speak, but Levi pressed into your heat slowly. You gripped the sheets and whined and mewled into them. Levi let out a shaky breath, then leaned forwards and kissed your shoulders and back as he began moving slowly. With each thrust, you let out a moaned hum. You blushed a little at yourself, because it was beginning to sound like whining, it was embarrassing how much you wanted and needed Levi to be with you. You knew that in a matter of no time, you were going to be shivering and moaning in pure bliss under Levi. You didn’t want it be so quick, you wanted to last as long as possible, you wanted to be one with Levi for as long as possible. You wanted him to explore every inch of as much as possible, because you knew Levi loved doing that and you wanted him to do it.

Levi wrapped his arms around you, then became almost like an animal with you. You gripped the sheets by your head, then moved your hips with Levi as much as possible. You hummed and whined at him, your body shivering. He pushed his hands down your arms, then gripped your hands tightly. You blushed when you heard him panting and moaning by your ear, his chanting of your name was hypnotic. This man behind you, he loved you more than anything and you could feel it in his actions. You closed your eyes and hummed as your body was in overdrive. You turned your head to the side and moaned out loud for Levi, you knew he adored the noises you made. He leaned closer and kissed you, then your face all over to let you knew his intentions were still and always will be pure towards you. He didn’t need to, because you always knew how he cared for you.

He pulled away, then lifted your hips up a bit more and knelt upright and began moving a little harder and faster. You grabbed your pillow, then shoved your face into it as you cried out. Your body shook with every thrust, he was driving you insane. He reached around, his tummy lightly touching your skin. Your body tingled, because you knew exactly what he was going to do. You clenched around him as his talented long slender fingers touched your bud. You hummed and pressed your face into the pillow more. You raised your bum up a little more, then raised your hips up as you rocked with him a little faster. He moved his fingers as much as he could on your bud. You wiggled and whined at him as the pleasure grew too much. You whined and moved, like you needed to get away, but you wanted it to keep going. He bucked hard into the spot within you, then pressed your bud too.

Levi groaned and growled as he felt your body spasmed around him, it felt great, heavenly even to know he made you feel so good. You reached down, then grabbed Levi’s hand still moving on your bud, then you guided him to slow down a little. Levi smiled, then pulled from your heat. He moved you over onto your back, his heart hammered and his hunger increased at your parted lips and pink cheeks. “Tch, adorable.” He pressed into your heat again, you arched your back and sighed at the pleasure that rush through you right away. He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you.” He kissed you again, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You both sighed and moaned at the sensation, the two of you had always loved kissing the other, it just made you feel safe and at home. You didn’t think when you first met Levi, or when he slammed you against the table when he was a rough thief that he’d be kissing you as much as he does, or making love to you as passionately as he always did.

You pulled from Levi’s lips making him whine at you, then you tangled your fingers in his hair as your other held his back. You pressed your lips by his ear, then panted and moaned so he could hear you. He pressed the full weight of his body against yours, then moved a little faster. You moaned more much to Levi’s delight. You closed your eyes and hummed. “I…love you…too.” You gripped his back more, he was just perfect. “I love you.” You arched your back and held onto him as his body rubbed against yours. You felt your build up getting close, your body shook as you squeezed around him. You pressed your lips against his cheek, then smiled as you felt the coil tighten perfectly, you were ready for your next release and now you weren’t so annoyed at Levi for rushing your body again. However, he didn’t give it to you. Levi stopped moving making you pout and whine. “Leviii.”

He smiled at you and kissed you. “Thought you wanted it nice and slow?”

You blew some air out. “Meanie.”

He chuckled and kissed you with a hum. “A little.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I just want to build up your next release, I want it to be a good one.” He leaned closer and whispered. “A really good one.”

You blushed. “I’m leaving you Levi Ackerman; you’re so mean and you are a tease.”

He kissed you. “Don’t joke about that.” He moved his hips slowly and pressed in deep making you shiver and moan. “You and I both know you won’t leave me.”

You arched your back a little, then sighed in happiness. “You’re right, I won’t.” You watched him smile, then kneel up and hold your hips. “What are you?” You went to cry out, then you covered your mouth with your hand to muffle your moans and cries of pleasure. You gripped his wrist, then squeezed as Levi thrust into you hard and fast. Your nails dug into his skin you were hoping that you didn’t leave too bad of a mark on him. You whined a little as he gripped your hips harder, then moved as fast as he could. You closed your eyes, the gripped both his wrists as you let yourself moan loudly for Levi, your body shaking in delight. The coil from before tightened up fast and faster, you couldn’t wait to feel your release. You bit your lip, moved with Levi, wiggled and hummed with a smile. However, Levi came to a stop again. “F-Fuck, Leviii…asshole.”

He panted and smiled down at you. He leaned over, then kissed you. “Trust me beautiful, it’ll feel really good.” He placed his hand on the wall, then thrust hard making the headboard bang against the wall. You grabbed Levi’s waist, then hummed. He moved a little, then repeated his actions, but a little faster. You clung onto Levi for dear life, your body shaking in delight as Levi pushed you closer to your end again. You felt your coil tighten up again. You smiled and arched your back. You let go of Levi’s hips, then placed your hands on the headboard. You were slightly worried about the bed, it was an old historic one, so you helped Levi wouldn’t break it. You grabbed his shoulders instead, then gripped the hair on the back of his head as you whimpered and moaned to him. Levi looked down at you and watched your face, he thought you were so adorable and hot. Levi just wanted to eat you up, to hold you tightly and not let anyone else have you. He wanted to lock you away, like a princess in a tower, but he also wanted to show you off to the world.

“L-Levi.” You cupped the side of his face he got the message. His hands slipped off the wall, then he wrapped his arms around you. He kissed you over and over, he was as passionate as he could be with you. You hugged him tightly, you smiled into the kiss as you felt your coil tighten up. You loved and adored this man you couldn’t wait for this promise end. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then pressed your lips against his ear and began whispering to him. You were saying all the right words to encourage him, as well. You told him how much you loved him, your body told him too by squeezing him in encouragement. He growled against your ear, then began telling you just how much he loved you back. For you though, it was his moans of delight and grunts that made you shiver the most. Just hearing Levi’s deep moans, his sighs of pure heaven allowed you to know you were making him feel just as good as he was making you.

Levi nipped your neck, he sucked hard, then nipped your earlobe. You gripped his back and the back of his head hard, then you felt the snap happen. You cried out, then turned your head to moan in Levi’s ear as you felt the best release you’d felt today. Your legs suck, you could barely catch your breath as your hearing went and your vison became spotty. Levi slammed his hand into the pillow, then gripped hard as he felt his release shake him. He moaned and hummed against you, then slowed down. He lay against your body as you both twitched and shivered in delight. He weakly kissed your cheek, then smiled when you hummed and rubbed his back. He pulled away, then kissed your forehead.

You rolled over in bed, then got changed a little and stumbled out the room and found James with Teddy. You grabbed Teddy, then thanked him for taking care of your ball of fur baby. You hurried back to Levi’s room to see he was sat on the bed looking sad. You giggled and showed him Teddy. “Sorry, was just getting my baby boy.”

Levi pouted more. “But I need attention.”

You ran over, then jumped onto the bed. You put Teddy down, then leaned over and kissed Levi. “Just want to say, it was worth the wait.”

He smiled. “Good.” He fussed Teddy. “You should go for a shower. I’ll look after this little rascal.”

You kissed Teddy’s head, then Levi’s. “Love you both.”

You held Teddy against you as you walked with Levi to the school. You looked over to Levi. “So, a collage.”

He nodded. “They have a club here that talks about policies, politics and all sorts. I was thinking we have a chat with them about everything, maybe young minds could help us both. After all, we both are leaders now.”

You nodded and sighed. “Yeah.” You looked to your side to see people stopping, pointing at you and Levi and taking pictures. There were also paparazzi taking pictures as well. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are we safe?” You gulped. “I mean, we’re kind of out in the open and it’s been announced about my parents and me, so everyone knows who I am.”

He put his arm around you, then kissed the top of your head. “We’ll be fine, there’s plenty of us around to protect you and I’m here.”

You smiled. “You’re right.”

“Plus, you have Teddy, right?”

You kissed Teddy’s head loads. You’d trained him so well and now he was a perfect little boy, but you spoiled him so much. Levi was also just as bad, he gave Teddy treats, gave him kisses and hugs and when he did work at his desk, he let Teddy sit on his lap. “My perfect little fur baby.”

“That’s right beautiful.” He opened the door for you. “After you.”

You walked in and smiled. “Thanks.” You walked down the hall with him to a door, he opened it up and allowed you to go first. You smiled at the class full of students, all very interested in politics. “Wow.”

Levi leaned over and whispered to you. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to get personal questions or silly ones, these are all serious students.”

You giggled. “Perfect.” You waved at the students. “Hi.” You introduced yourself, then bowed. “Lovely to meet you all.” You lifted up Teddy. “This is Teddy, he is the cutest fur baby ever and our guard dog. Is it okay if I let him wander around?” They all nodded and said yes, so you put him down and let him wander about. You sat down at smiled at Levi as he walked over, he bowed and introduced himself.

Levi put his hands up. “Please, don’t get up for me. I have the title Prince, but I’m really just like any other man.” He sat down and smiled as Teddy jump up on his back legs, then placed his paws on Levi’s knee. He fussed Teddy, then sighed. “So, we’re here to talk about the world and politics, we are both all ears. We want to make this kingdom and my Lady here’s kingdom better.”

You nodded. “We know only about the things we’ve been through, but we want to know what you’ve all been through and what we can do to make things better.”

“Don’t hold back. Tch, we can take it, trust me. I used to be a criminal.”

You giggled. “Yep, I used to be a butler and I was treated badly in an orphanage, so we can take it if you are harsh.” You spoke with them loads, they came up with some really interesting points and shared yours and Levi’s view on a few policies. It was perfect, they were all kind and sweet, they didn’t pry too much about your personal life. You were just your normal selves with them, even Levi and Teddy were very happy. You finished your time with them, thanked them, then left. You held Teddy’s lead and hummed. “That was good, really good.”

Levi nodded. “It was, better than I thought it’d be.”

You looked up at Levi. “So, what next?”

“A walk, thought we’d take one in the city’s garden. It’s rather nice and well, I just wanted to treat you. Plus, Teddy is so good off the lead I thought he’d love a little run.”

You nodded. “Perfect.” You giggled, then grabbed Levi’s hand and ran with him. “Let’s go!”

He let himself get dragged along. “Tch, damn brat, slow down.”

You slowed down. “Sorry, sorry. I was just so excited and happy.”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “I’m happy to see you happy.”

You giggled and threw your arms open. “I love you!”

He blushed as people looked over a giggled. “Tch, damn brat embarrassing me.”

You smiled. “Weeeell?”

He groaned. “I love you too.” He kissed you and hummed. “No more drawing attention, okay? You’re mine, all mine.”

You hummed as Levi held you tightly. “I better be.” You pulled from Levi, then took Teddy’s lead off. “Alright little guy, lets go on an adventure.” You ran a little ahead, then stopped and waited for Levi, then you’d run again. You just enjoyed yourself as much as possible. You spun around on the spot, then sighed as you enjoyed the sunshine. You hummed to yourself as Teddy sniffed away and wagged his tail, then you heard someone say your name with Lady at the beginning. You turned your head to a man. “Yes?”

He grinned at you. “You should have stayed dead and buried, just like your shitty mother.”

Your eyes widened. “What?” He shoved you backwards, you reached out and screamed as you fell backwards down a steep hill. You heard Levi scream your name, then Mike and Jean tackle the man to the ground. You cried out as your back slammed against the ground, then your rolled and kept going. You smacked against stones and rocks as well as dirt, your head smacked something making your vision go funny, your ankle cracked against something too. You felt blood trickling down from wounds. Your body thud and stopped rolling at last, you just lay there. You cried and shook in pain. “Levi.”

You heard Levi shouting your name and running closer, along with barking. You tired to lift yourself up, but Levi shouted. “Don’t move.” He skidded on his knees to your side. “Please don’t move.” He checked you over, then carefully rolled you onto your back. “Anything broken?”

You groaned. “I don’t know.”

“Your back and neck, are they okay?”

You smiled. “I think so.”

He looked around, then scooped you up into his arms like a bride and ran up the steep hill with Teddy running after. “I need medical aid. Please, someone.”

Erwin ran over. “Shit, if only Hange was here.” He looked around. “Come on, let’s get going. We need the hospital.”

Levi ran with Erwin. “What about that guy?”

“Mike has him.”

“Teddy, someone needs to take care of Teddy.”

Erwin grabbed your dog. “I’ll take him home you just get her to the hospital. Eren will drive you.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.” Levi ran to the car, then climbed in and held you against him. “Tch, Eren! Drive!”

Eren nodded. “Yes Levi!”

Levi cuddled you close, then looked down. “Are you sure nothing is broken?”

You smiled and hummed. “Yes, but I’m not sure. There’s a lot of adrenaline in my body right now.”

He kissed your forehead. “Please be okay.”

“I’m okay.”

He held you tightly, then shot out the car as soon as you arrived at the hospital. He hurried around, then you saw people looking at you both in shock, then mostly you and began rushing around loads and moving you to a bed. You were a little overwhelmed by all the shouting and rushing, you just wanted to go home with Levi.

You sat on the sofa in yours and Levi’s private living room, Teddy was next to you napping away. You were recovering from your injuries from your fall. You’d cracked the bone in your ankle, so you had a horrible cast on, cracked your head by your forehead a little which had stitches. Your arms were bound up in places, just to make sure the large cuts you had would heal and not get infected. You gasped at your program, then smiled as it got romantic finally. You’d been rooting for a couple to get together in your anime, and now they were finally together.

Levi wandered in with tea and medicine. “They finally together?”

You nodded. “At last!”

“Could say the same for us.”

You laughed. “I guess so.” You patted the seat next to you. “Sit, please.”

Levi pointed to the other side of you. “What about that side?”

You smiled. “Teddy has that side.”

He leaned over and saw him fast asleep on his back, his back-paw twitching away. “So he is.” He walked around, then sat in the other spot and put the tray on the table. “Anything hurting?”

You nodded. “Yeah, of course it is, but I can handle it.” You saw Levi looked really upset. You wrapped your arms around him, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

He turned his head and kissed you. “Don’t be sorry, I’m just sad that you’re hurt and you’re in pain because of me.”

You frowned. “This isn’t your fault at all, the guy who pushed me mentioned my mother. So, it’s actually all me.”

Levi hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry sweetheart, I’m okay, really I am.”

He leaned over, got you a cup of tea and then some meds. “Drink up, okay?”

Your hands hugged the cup. “Thank you. I love you.”

He smiled and kissed your temple. “Love you too, so much. No more getting hurt, please? My heart broke seeing you falling down that steep slope.”

You giggled. “You’re going to be a nightmare then when I have kids.”

He groaned. “Yeah, a lot of pain, right?”

You nodded. “Yep, but I’ll be okay because I have you with me. Like right now, I’m okay because I have you with me.”

He smiled a little. “Yeah.”

You fussed Teddy’s belly. “Little guy is just as worried as you are.”

“He is?”

You nodded. “He won’t leave my side, just like you.”

“I’ve trained him well.” Teddy flopped over, stretched and yawned, then took one look at Levi and wagged his tail. “Morning little guy.”

You giggled as he crawled over your lap to Levi. “Someone wants their daddy.”

Levi smiled as Teddy lay on his lap. “I feel special.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “That’s because you are.” You put your cup down, then shuffled forwards on the sofa. “Right, I’m going to pee.”

“Ah, let me help.”

You grabbed your crutches, then got up. “I’m fine handsome. Just, take care of Teddy please, he gets sad when I’m gone.”

He nodded. “Got it…miss you.”

You kissed his forehead. “Miss you too.”

“If you need me, just shout.”

You laughed. “I will.” You moved out the room, then went to the bathroom. You went to Levi’s room after, then stole one of his cardigans and went back to the living room. “Back.”

Levi pouted at you with Teddy in his arms, paws on Levi’s chest and looking at you. You giggled a little at how cute they both looked, both giving you puppy dog eyes. Levi hugged Teddy. “You took a while.”

You went to the sofa, then sat with a sigh. “I was cold, so I stole one of your cardigans.”

“That’s okay.”

You smiled and rubbed your face in his cardigan. “I love it, because it smells like you and makes me happy and calm.”

“You can always cuddle me.”

You smiled and looked to Teddy. “You could, but you’re squeezing Teddy right now and I’m sure you don’t want to cuddle me all the time.”

Levi frowned. “I’d love to hold you all the time.”

“But Teddy.”

Levi picked up Teddy, then put him in one of his many beds throughout the palace. Teddy tagged his tail, then went around in circles, then slept. Levi got back on the sofa, then sat sideways on the sofa and dragged you to lie between his legs. “Better.”

You pouted. “But poor Teddy.”

“He’ll be fine, look he’s fast asleep.”

You peaked over at Teddy and Levi was right, he was asleep. “Aww, what a cute good boy.”

Levi snuggled against you and hummed. “So soft and you smell so nice.”

You giggled as Levi buried his nose in the crook of your neck, then inhaled. “Leviii.”

“What?”

“Perv.”

“A little.” He squeezed you. “You’re just so wonderful and perfect.”

You kissed along his jawline, then nipped a little making him growl. “Handsome.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then rolled onto you making you laugh. “Stop pushing all my buttons you.”

You smiled. “Sorry, but you’re so tempting to kiss.”

“So, I want to cuddle you and inhale your scent all the time and you want to kiss me all the time.”

You nodded. “True.” You sighed. “Surely I can’t be that attractive at the moment, I mean I have cuts and bruises everywhere. I have a cast on my leg, stitches on my head. My arm is bandaged up.”

He nuzzled against you, then kissed you. “You’re so sexy all the time.”

You grinned, then hugged Levi tightly. “Thank you.” You slapped his bum hard making him buck against him. “You’re always sexy too. Now Mr, you need to control yourself because I’m not well enough to fool around.”

He sighed. “I know, do you need a nap or something?”

You hummed and shook your head. “I’m okay.”

He jumped off you, then picked you up into his arms. “Bed.”

You pouted. “But Levi, I’m not tired.”

“You need to rest.”

“I’m fine.”

He whistled. “Teddy, come on.”

You looked over Levi’s shoulder, then smiled at Teddy. “Hey little guy.” He wagged his little tail, then barked at you making you laugh. “Good boy.”

“What about me?”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “You’re always a good boy.”

He smiled. “Thanks.” He pulled back the covers, then sat you on the bed. “Now be a good girl and rest.”

You watched him take your boot slippers off, then fluffy socks. “But I’m not that tired.”

“But you need to rest, you have to relax and build up energy. Besides, when you sleep you heal because your body isn’t focused on you having cute adorable thoughts, but working on getting you better.”

You sighed. “Okay.” He went to pull your cardigan off. “No.” You hugged it around you. “No take.”

He sighed. “Alright, alright you can wear it, but you need to take your bra off.”

You hummed, then unclipped the back of your bra. “I got this.”

Levi watched in awe as you pulled the straps off from under your shirt, then yanked your bra from under your shirt and handed it to him. “Impressive.”

You flopped back onto the bed. “Thanks.”

He moved your legs to under the covers, then tucked you in. He leaned over, then kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too, but I won’t nap.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I like to snuggle when I nap with you.”

He smiled. “That was my intension.” He walked around, grabbed Teddy from the floor and put him on the bed. He changed his clothes into comfy ones, then he got into bed next to you and wrapped you up into his arms. “Mmm…perfect.”

You giggled. “Yes, now I can nap.”

“Good. Both me and Teddy will be right here for you as you sleep and we’ll be here for when you wake up as well.”

You closed you eyes and started drifting off. “Wonderful.”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi was uncomfortable, really uncomfortable and unhappy. He inhaled deeply as the politicians of his kingdom talked to him, then he smiled a little when he smelt your scent on his clothes. You weren’t his butler anymore, but he had seen you sneaking around with his clothes to clean and you put them away as well, which meant your scent as on everything of his. It brought him a little bit of comfort to smell you, because he was not having a good time right now. You’d always been there for him when he did kingdom base work, but today the politicians asked to meet with him alone, and you looked so adorable having your nap all wrapped up in his side of the bed, he couldn’t and wouldn’t wake you.

The leader man Frank sighed. “What we’re saying is, we’re happy you are in a very strong relationship with the young Lady. Her family was very powerful and smart, and as we’ve seen she’s even better than her mother. Our hearts go out to her and her recovery. How is she doing?”

Levi smiled a little. “She had her cast off yesterday, so she can walk around, but I won’t let her move too much.”

“So caring.”

“I try.”

Frank looked at the others around him, then back at Levi. “You two have been together for over six months and well, we don’t want to rush you both but, you’re a Prince now Levi and you have a reputation to keep up. There’s only so long you can date the young lady before people start asking questions.”

Levi frowned. “Tch, just spit it out please. I like honesty.”

Frank sighed. “You two need to get engaged, just so people know you are very serious about her.”

Levi blushed. “I’m very serious about her, I love her, but I don’t want to scare her away with a proposal so soon.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to get married right away, you two can be engaged for a few months, maybe a year. It’s just, you have to show you can make choices. We like you Levi, we like you a lot and you care for the people. You’ve gotten rid of the politicians who were scum and taking money for themselves, the young Lady is just as wonderful as you and we’re really routing for you both.” He ruffled his hair. “Just know, we’re saying this to protect and help you both, okay?”

Levi nodded and gulped. “Alright, I’ll ask to marry me…you know, I have been wanting to ask for a while. I want a future with her really badly.”

They all awed making Levi get a little flustered. Frank smiled. “Wonderful. Also know, we wish to make you King this year. So, I think it’ll be nice to be engaged while being crowned king. We believe you both will make a fine king and queen.” They all nodded. “We all want what’s best for you both, so we have also been investigating this incident with young Lady. From our talks with Hange and Lord Viggo, we know that this incident was to do with her mother, and it was also personal against the young Lady. Ah, we shouldn’t talk too much about that right now. Today should be a good day, after all you have an engagement ring to look for.”

Levi blushed hard. “Y-Yes. Tch, thank you for looking into the issue of the attack, I’m very grateful.” He sighed. “I’ll be on my way.”

“Missing your Lady?”

Levi groaned as they laughed and giggled. “I’m going.” He stormed off, then he got in the car and let Eren drive him. “Hey Eren?”

Eren glanced in the mirror. “Yes, your majesty?”

“Know any good jewellery places around here?”

“I do.”

Levi looked at his phone and at a picture of you with the covers wrapped around you sat on his bed, a big and beautiful grin on your face. “Good, is it near some shops?”

He nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“Good, take me to them and I’ve told you before, just call me Levi.”

“Sure Levi. I’ll take you to the shops.”

Levi changed the photo to you hugging Teddy. “Thanks.” He texted you asking if you were up, you texted back saying you were and you missed him. He smiled as you sent a picture of you on his side of the bed pouting, with Teddy in your arms. “Cute.” He texted back he loved you and he missed you too, that he’ll be home soon and you just have to look forward to seeing him.

“Levi?” He looked up at Eren. “We’re here.”

He got out the car and sighed. “Come with Eren, I need a bit of advice.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

They walked together and looked at the rings. “Your hair…it looks messy.”

Eren touched his hair tied up. “Sorry, but I rather like it.”

Levi glanced at him. “You like that bit of hair on your face too?”

He scratched the little beard he had. “Is it that bad?”

“Yes.”

He smiled. “I’ll remove it, but I’m keeping the hair.”

Levi sighed and went inside the shop. “I know my girlfriend would have a filed day with your hair, she’d tie it up all nice with flowers in and everything.”

Eren gasped. “I like the sound of that.”

“Don’t flirt with her when you do.”

“I won’t.”

Levi spotted the perfect simple rose gold ring he couldn’t help but imagine this on your hand looking so perfect. He looked at the attendant, then ordered it in a cute box. He thanked the blushing sales lady, then walked into the shopping centre. He bought you a lovely fluffy pink fake fur short coat, he knew you’d look adorable in it. He bought you some winter boots too with cute little things on, then a load of clothes like dresses, even a mid-thigh one. He jumped when he heard his phone going off, he saw your name and noticed the time, he’d promised he’d be home soon and he’d been shopping for two hours.

He answered the call and said your name. “Hi.”

“Leviiiiiii.” He could help but smile at your whine. “You said you’d be home, but my arms are empty of a lovely boyfriend cuddling up to me. What are you doing?”

He grabbed the bags, then walked to another shop with cuddly toys and saw one perfect for you. “I’m shopping.”

“For what?”

“Stuff.”

He could hear you pouting as you spoke. “What stuff?”

He smiled and paid for a cuddly toy, but made sure the sales person was quiet and pointed to his phone and winked. “Fun stuff.” They smiled and blushed, then bowed and gave him the toy in a bag. He mouthed thank you, then left the shop to get your favourite sweets and chocolate. “Nothing for your pretty head to worry about.”

He heard you flop on the bed, then kicked your feet on the bed. “So mean!”

“I am.” He walked to the car, then put all his bags in with Eren’s help. “I’m coming home now.”

“Good! Because I need a cuddle and kisses from you.”

“That so?”

“Uh huh!”

He sat in the car and loosed his tie. “You’re too adorable sometimes.”

You whined. “Am not.”

“Are too.” He looked at the engagement ring and smiled, he knew he was making the right choice to ask you, but he was going to make it romantic.

“Your voice is annoying.”

You looked out the window. “Is it? Sorry.”

You mewled. “It’s too sexy.”

He smiled when he heard you press your face into a cushion and whined. “Thank you.”

“So…you coming home?”

“Right now.”

You gasped and squealed. “Yay! I’m going to wear something nice.”

“You don’t have to; you look cute in comfy clothes.”

You blew a raspberry. “I’m wearing something nice!”

Levi chuckled. “Okay brat, I’ll see you in a bit. I should be home in about ten minutes. I love you.”

“Love you too!”

He ended the call, then sighed as he looked at his background picture being the two of you. He lightly touched your face and found himself smiling again, then he put his phone away. He watched the world go by, then he got out the car and grabbed all the bags in the boot. “I’ve got this Eren, go be with your friends.”

He bowed. “Thank you, Levi.”

He hurried inside, then looked around to see you weren’t waiting for him. He sighed, then went upstairs and into his room to see you weren’t there either. He put the bags down, then walked out a hummed. “No Teddy either…odd.”

Levi’s eyes widened when he heard running and giggling, he went to turn around and stumbled as you jumped at him and wrapped your legs around his body. “Leviiii!” You kissed his face all over. “Surprise!”

He hugged you tightly. “And what a lovely surprise it is.” He carried you back to the bedroom as Teddy walked at his side. “How’s your foot?”

“Okay.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“No lies?”

You shook your head. “No lies.”

He smiled and spun around with you, then put you down on the sofa. “So, you know I said I was buying stuff?”

You nodded as you lightly played and touched Levi’s hair and face, he was just so handsome and cute. “Uh huh.”

“I was buying you loads of things.” He held your hands and pulled them from his face, then looked over at the bags. “I hope you like.” He pulled one over, then showed you all the clothes and dresses he got you. “What do you think?”

You squealed, then pulled your clothes off to reveal a lace white full underwear set up, then you pulled on the mid-thigh black dress. “It’s perfect. Can I go out? I wanna go out and wear this!”

He kissed your cheek. “Needs stuff to match it.” He pulled out a pair of nice heels, then slipped them on your feet. He offered you a pair of earrings, then he put a necklace on you and pretty bracelets. He pulled out the fluffy pink coat. “Last touch.”

You giggled, then put it on and stood up. You spun around, then pulled up the collar and ran to the mirror. “I look so cute!” You bounced up and down, then ran and jumped into Levi’s arms. “Thank you!”

He hummed. “You’re welcome.” He opened another bag. “Perfume.” He put some on you, then he fixed your hair up nicely and gave you some new makeup. “Here, we’re going out for the night and having fun.”

You wiggled in place. “Nice!” You gasped as you saw Teddy sniffing in a bag to show a cuddly toy. “What’s that?”

Levi pulled out the bear. “For you, but I’ll put it on the bed. I also think Teddy might steal this from you.”

You giggled. “No doubt.” You ran to your dresser table, then sat and did your makeup. “Thank you for all the gifts.”

“You’re welcome, I just saw them and wanted to get them all for you. I even got you snacks.”

You finished the last of your makeup, then stood up and hugged Levi from behind as he stood in his nice trousers and no shirt. “I love you so much. You don’t have to get me all these things you know.”

He lifted your hands up and kissed them. “I know, but I want to.” He picked up a smart shirt, then buttoned it up and tucked it into his trousers. “Makes me happy.”

You grabbed a pair of braces, then handed them over. “You look hot in these.”

“Alright, help me put them on.”

You ran around him clipping them in place, then he pulled the straps over his shoulders. You found a nice tie, then put it on him. “So handsome.”

He kissed you, then slipped on smart shoes and a long wool coat. You put on his watch for him and smiled up at him. He kissed your forehead. “Thank you, now you ready to go?”

You hugged his arm. “Party time!”

He smiled at you. “Just me and you, no friends. Deal?”

“Deal!”

Levi felt so happy, like he was on cloud nine with you. He squeezed the ring box in his coat pocket, then gulped. He was aiming to ask you as soon as possible. “We’re going somewhere nice at first, then we’re going to the clubs.”

You gasped. “Alright, this is exciting!” He walked along with you to a really nice small park by the lake, it had lights shining and the stars above along with the stars. You turned to Levi and smiled. “This is pretty.”

He nodded and looked to the lake. “It is, but you know me. I think you are prettier.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s nice you consistently say it, makes me slowly begin to believe you.”

He gripped the box, then turned to you and said your name. “I’m going to talk to you about something really serious, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure…everything okay?”

He gulped and sighed. “Depends on what you say.”

You nibbled your lip. “Little worried, but okay.”

“You…you know I love you more than anything in this world, I love and adore you so much. You are my life. So…I know this might be too soon, but I want people to know how serious I am about you. I want to hold onto for as long as possible. I want this, I really do and if you give me a certain response, then I can protect you for forever.” He got down on one knee making you gasp, then you blushed and pulled up your fluffy collar as he pulled out a little ring box and showed you the ring. He said your full name. “Would you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?” You welled up and whined, then nodded loads. Levi’s eyes widened and shot up. “Really!?”

You nodded even more. “Y-Yes!” You jogged on the spot and offered your hand. “Do it, do it, do iiiiit.”

He smiled and slipped on the ring. “There, now you are mine.”

You jumped at him and hugged him. “I love you.”

He smiled more and hugged you tightly. “I love you too. I was scared you’d say no.”

You blew a raspberry and patted his cheeks. “Never. You are mine now.” You gasped and bent backwards Levi wrapped an arm around your lower back in time so you didn’t fall backwards. You threw your arms out. “I’m so happy!” You stood up, then jumped up and down and held his hands. “Let’s go party!”

He watched you jump up and down. “Sure.”

Levi lay in bed naked with you also naked lying half on his chest fast asleep. He had one hand on your back as his fingers on his other hand moved up and down your arm on his chest. He let out a long sigh of worry, there were so many things going on right now. He was happy, so happy you said yes to him tonight, that you drank together and had fun, then you spent a night being passionate with each other in his bed. He was happy, but then he had a bad dream and woke up holding you. You brought him comfort always, so he felt a little bad he was on edge right now.

Like as if it was magic, you stirred in your sleep. You hummed, then lifted your head up to look at Levi. “Levi?”

He smiled at you. “Hey.”

You rubbed your eyes and inhaled. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “I’m alright.”

You brushed his hair back. “You suck at lying too me. So, what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Bad dream, I can’t really remember what it was. All I know is, I’m worried about a lot of things, mainly you.”

You climbed onto Levi, then lay on him, he was rather happy about having your boobs pressed against him. “I get it, I do, because I’m really worried about you as well. You just have to remember, we have each other and we’re both healthy and okay.”

He smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

You leaned down and kissed him. “Want to go for a middle of the night walk?”

He hummed. “Be nice, I know Teddy would love it.” He squeezed you and looked down to see your already great cleavage get better and he felt full double boob on him. “But this is so nice and your boobs are so squishy.”

You giggled, then hopped off the bed and wiggled into your comfy underwear. “Come on handsome, let’s go for a little night walk to clear your mind.”

He sat up. “But.”

“No buts, your fiancé commands you.” You pulled on leggings, a long top and the fluffy coat Levi had gotten you. You slipped your boots on, then you fix your hair and up on ear muffs and gloves. “Let’s go! Right Teddy?”

Teddy jumped out of his bed, ran to yours and Levi’s bed, then launched himself on and onto Levi with his tail wagging. Levi hummed a laugh as Teddy licked his face. “Alright, alright. A walk it is.” He pulled his head from Teddy. “Come on Teddy, daddy needs to get up and changed.”

You clapped your hands and whistled. “Come on Teddy!”

Levi sighed as Teddy ran over to you. “Mummy’s boy.”

You giggled. “Always, now I’m going to put his lead on and coat, we’ll wait downstairs for you.” You ran out, then went downstairs and to the kitchen and put dog treats in your bag, two thermoses of tea and biscuits for you and Levi. You ran with Teddy to the door, then you put his cute coat on him and lead. “Ready?” He wagged his tail and barked once. “Good boy, now let’s wait for your daddy.”

Levi walked down the stairs as you talked to Teddy, he smiled at how cute you both were. He adjusted his coat and scarf making sure he was wrapped up warm, otherwise you’d have a go at him. “Okay, let’s go for this walk.”

You smiled and grabbed Levi’s leather gloved hand, then pulled him along to the back door and went into the vast gardens. “I was thinking we walk for a bit, then I’ll release the hound.”

Levi buried his chin in the scarf a little and hummed, you were being so unbelievably cute right now. He sighed. “Sure.”

“I brought snacks and tea.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You puffed out your chest. “I look after my fiancé.”

He smiled and squeezed your hand. “You do. You’ll make a fine Queen and mother.”

You blushed a little. “Hope so.” You blushed harder when you realised you agreed to the mother thing. “A-Ah, one thing at a time though, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You jumped up and kissed his cheek. “Good.” You leaned down, then undid Teddy’s lead. “Go Teddy, be free to pee on everything!”

Teddy barked, then ran ahead, then around in circles. Levi smirked, then looked to you. “That dog is just like you personality wise.”

You hummed. “A little, but that’s okay because I’m great, right?”

Levi hugged you. “Yeah you are.”

You buried your face in his chest, the inhaled. “You smell so good.”

“Thanks.”

You looked up at him, chin on his chest. “I have something important to tell you.”

“Oh?”

You hummed. “It’s super important.”

“Oh, well…what is it?”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “Tch, you had me worried a little brat.”

You giggled. “Sorry.” You patted his bum making him jump a little. “We should check on Teddy.”

Levi looked over to the side and saw Teddy coming back over, then stop and sniff. “He’s fine.”

You looked over and smiled. “Bless him.”

“I’m feeling better now, because of you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then hugged him. “Good. I was worried about you being all sad and unable to sleep.”

Levi smiled, then picked you up so your legs were dangling. He carried you as you giggled to a bench. “Well, I’m all better now.” He dropped you onto your feet, then sat down and fussed Teddy’s head. “Thanks to the both of you. I know that I’m going to be alright if we’re all together.”

You blushed a little, then sat down and opened your bag up. Levi looked and sounded so cute right now, you wanted to just stare at him, or pounce. You gulped, then handed him his tea. “Here, drink up honey.”

He took it from you and smiled. “Thanks.”

You got Teddy’s treats out, then put them on the floor for him to snack on. You poured yourself a cup of tea, then sipped it and hummed. “This is nice, right?”

Levi sighed. “It is, but why outside?”

“Because the cold air is refreshing.” You hugged your cup with your hands and shrugged. “Well, that’s what I think. It might not be for you.” You pouted and shuffled your boots. “I’m an idiot sometimes.”

Levi put his cup on the bench, then he ruffled your hair. “You’re not an idiot, in fact, you are really thoughtful and lovely. I just want to marry you so badly.”

You giggled. “You are going to.”

He gasped. “What a lucky man I am.”

You bumped your shoulder against him. “Flirt.”

“Just a bit.”

You offered him a biscuit. “Eat up.”

He ate it and hummed. “I’m sorry I worried you when you woke up. Which reminds me, how come you woke up?”

You titled your head. “Well, I felt you were in distress.”

He kissed your cheek and neck. “You are just perfect.” You finished your tea, then cuddled Levi’s side as he finished his. “Someone’s being cute.”

“I just want you to know that I’m here, that I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

He hugged you back and hummed. “Good.” He sighed and looked out at the garden. “Think we’ll see snow this year I just know it.”

You looked up at Levi. “It’d be nice if we did.” You gasped. “Oh! What do you want for your birthday?”

“You.”

You pouted. “Naughty Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “I would actually like to be a butler for the day and you my princess.”

Your eyes widened. “You sure?”

He nodded. “Oh, I am very sure.”

You blushed and hummed. “Alright, if that’s what you want. Weirdo.”

You rolled over in bed and hummed, you were waking up slowly and thinking about the cake you wanted to bake Levi for his birthday today. You’d bought him presents for today, plenty of nice things you think he’d love. You rolled over and reached out for Levi, but he was gone. You whined, then rolled onto your back. You frowned when you heard someone come in, then open the curtains. You opened your eyes, then sat up and rubbed your eyes and sighed. “Morning. Do you know where…” Your eyes widened as you stared at Levi in full butler uniform, his hair slicked back. “Levi?”

He walked over to you and bowed. “Good morning princess.”

You blushed hard. “That’s right, you wanted to be my butler.”

“I did indeed.”

You hummed as you watched him go into the bathroom and run you a bath. “This is going to be weird.”

“I’m sorry I bring you discomfort princess.”

You giggled. “No, it’s just so different.”

He got your clothes out for the day, then folded them on the lounger at the end of the bed. “I suppose.” He walked over, then offered his hand to you. “Princess.”

You took his hand, then stepped out of bed. “Thank you.”

He brought you to the sofa, then sat you down. “Wait here a moment princess.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He went to the bed, then made it perfectly. “I have a whole day planned for you princess.”

You let Teddy jump up next to you, then you leaned on the arm rest with Teddy and watched Levi. “Ehh? Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You smiled. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

He walked around and got everything ready. “It’ll be the best I’ve ever had.”

You giggled. “Sure.”

He bowed and offered his hand. “My princess, it’s time for your morning bath.”

You took his hand. “Thank you.” He walked with you to the bathroom, then helped you take your things off.

You pouted. “I never helped you undress.”

“Well, I’m a different kind of butler my princess.”

You hummed. “Seems so.” You took his hand and stepped into the bath, then you sank down into it and sighed. “This is nice.”

“I’m glad I could please you.”

You reached up with your wet hand, then tapped his forehead. “You always please me.”

Levi blushed a little, then cleared his throat. “Good to know my princess.” He took a seat then pushed you a little forward. “I’ll clean your hair.”

You sighed. “Alright.” You sat there and closed your eyes as he massaged your scalp, then cleaned it. “What shampoo are you using?”

“Mango.”

You sniffed the air. “Smells good.”

He grabbed a sponge, then began washing your body. “The soap is a fruit mix.”

“I’m going to smell so fruity!”

“Yes, my princess.” He put everything away. “Time to get out.” He helped you out, the wrapped you up in a towel so you looked like a little kid. He rubbed your down and fought the urge to dote on you and how adorable you were. He pulled your underwear on, then a winter dress. “Follow me.” He pulled out your dressing table chair. “Sit.”

You did and smiled at yourself in the mirror, then you looked down. “What are you doing now?”

He got out the hair dryer and dried your hair. “Helping you get ready for the day.” He noticed you were avoiding your reflection. “Something the matter my princess?”

You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

He turned you to face him, then he did your make up, only lightly. Levi loved it when you didn’t have much on, because he thought your natural beauty was the best of all. “If there is anything at all bothering my princess, please tell me.”

You nodded and smiled. “I will. Can I have breakfast now? I’m kind of hungry.”

He took your hands and pulled you to your feet. “Of course, my princess.”

You walked with Levi and bit your lip. “Levi?”

He turned to you. “Yes, my princess?”

You leaned against the wall and hummed. “Could I maybe get a good morning kiss? I didn’t get one this morning, because you’re playing butler.”

He walked closer, his voice deepened to the tone he uses when you two get physical, or he’s turned on and trying to woo you. “Is my princess feeling neglected?”

You blushed. “Ah, that makes me sound so…” You gasped as he walked right up to you, now you were firmly pressed against the wall. “So…”

He leaned his arm on the wall above your head, then held your chin with his other hand between his finger and thumb. “How naughty of me to neglect you so, as a butler I should be punished.” He tilted his head as he leaned closer and saw you shiver in delight. “But I’ll make it up to you.” His lips almost touched yours, he smiled then captured your lips. He hummed, then nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss to something more passionate. You moaned as he pressed his body against yours, you could feel everything and it made your heart hammer. He pulled away, then lightly kissed you. “We should be careful; your Prince wouldn’t be happy if he caught us.” You gulped and just stared at him speechless. He pulled away, then walked ahead. “Come now princess, your breakfast is waiting.”

You hurried after him with Teddy at your side. “Y-Yes.” You spent all day being doted on by Levi, it was rather strange how dedicated he was too you. However, you knew he was up to something, because he kept lightly touching you with lingering touches. He had you blushing all the time, you though you were going to pass out at one point. So, you managed to run away and hide after lunch from him.

You had Teddy on you lap as you sat in a cupboard, you slid open the door and saw Levi walking around looking for you. He called your name. “Princess? Where are you?”

You closed the door, then looked down at Teddy and whispered. “Your daddy is scary sometimes.” He licked your face “Yeah, I know. I love him loads and this was a birthday present of his choosing, but I don’t know what to think of it. I wonder if this is how he felt when I was his butler?” You leaned your head back and hummed. “It’s weird, but I kind of like it. Well, I like Levi, love Levi actually.” You kissed Teddy’s head loads. “He’s really good as a butler.”

You jumped and squealed as the door slid open to the cupboard to reveal Levi. “Am I now? Good to know.” He looked around the cupboard. “This isn’t really the place for a princess and her trusty hound.”

You hugged Teddy. “Daddy is going to be a perv again.”

Levi smiled. “I wouldn’t dare, my princess. I simply want to serve you.”

You offered him Teddy. “Take him please.”

“Of course.”

You crawled out and stood up. “Thanks.”

“May I ask, why the hiding?”

You took Teddy back. “Because! My heart can’t take it anymore, then flirting, the lingering touches, then going back to being a butler. I might have a heart attack.”

He pressed his gloved finger to his lips. “Hush now, your prince will hear us.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“I enjoy serving you.”

You pouted. “Stop with the ‘my prince will hear’, there’s no prince here but you.”

Levi tilted his head. “The prince is out?”

You hummed and put Teddy down. “More like out of his mind…but yes, he’s out.”

“At last, you’re all mine.” You squealed as he yanked you against his body and kissed you, you hummed at his touch. He pulled from your lips. “Your prince is nothing but a common criminal, I am a far better suiter for you.”

You gasped. “You really are into this role-playing stuff, huh? I’ve never known you take something like this so seriously, it’s normally work.”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “Role-playing? I couldn’t possibly my princess, but if you want me to be your king, I will do anything. Or would you prefer me on my knees worshipping you as my queen?”

You blushed hard, then ran away. “Noooo, I can’t take it anymore!”

Levi chased after you. “Come back princess, let me take good care of you.”

You shot into the bedroom, then hid behind your side of the bed. “He’s a horny monster…I need to be careful, because I’m liking this loads, but also it’s so weird. I can’t make my mind up. Just have to hide.”

You screamed as you felt air blown on your ear, you turned and crawled away from Levi. “Tch, come on princess, no running in the halls, you know that.”

You lay back on the floor and gasped. “I know, sorry.”

“Do I have to punish you?”

You gulped. “P-Punish?”

“Yes.” He leaned closer as you screwed your eyes shut, your heart hammered as you felt his breath on your skin travel up your neck to your ear. “Got ya.”

Your eyes flew open. “What?”

He lay on his side next to you. “I said, got ya.”

You looked at him and pouted as Teddy ran over and licked his face. “Levi Ackerman! You are an asshole.”

“Tch, tell me something I don’t know.” He fussed Teddy. “But teasing you most of the day was the best birthday present ever.”

“I want a divorce!”

He frowned. “Were not even married yet?”

“Divorce and I’m taking Teddy, everything else is yours.” You rolled over so your back faced him. “You have such a stupid handsome face. WHY IS IT SO HANDSOME!?” You kicked and groaned, then balled up. “Stupid handsome fiancé.”

Levi let Teddy go, then he smiled and shuffled up to you and said your name, but you whined and balled up more. He slipped his hand over your hip, then across your stomach as he leaned over and sang your name to you. “I love you, thank you for letting me be your butler, I’ve had so much fun today.”

You loosened up. “You…you did?”

He squeezed you. “So much fun.”

You peaked at him. “No teasing?”

“No teasing, I’m telling you the truth. I had a lot of fun today.”

You nibbled your lip, then looked away from him. “Well, that’s okay then.”

He kissed along your upper arm. “You’re the best girlfriend, no, fiancé in the whole world.”

You smiled. “I’m not, but I’m glad I made you happy.”

He sat up. “Can I open the rest of my presents now?”

You rolled onto your back, you wiggled a little with a light blush, then nodded. “Y-yes.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Thank you, I love you so, so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too, you annoyingly handsome and funny man.”


	8. Chapter 8

You were dressed smart, just like your mother was in her picture. You were sat with the other politicians in your kingdom, you were at the head of the table discussing laws and changes for the land, as well as an alliance with Levi’s. You signed some papers, then had a bit of a laugh with the members. You looked over how the land was doing, it was making a lot of progress, but you weren’t overly happy with some things. You managed to invest money in the right programs. Levi was sat watching the whole thing, but he had Teddy sat at his side wagging his tail. Teddy was bigger now, so he was too heavy for laps. Levi was loving this all, watching you making laws and approving of some and rejecting others. He adored how strong and powerful you seemed, that you even looked the part too. He felt so proud of you, that you were his as well.

You stood up causing everyone else to stand up, you bowed to them and smiled. “Thank you, all of you for your hard work today.” You looked to Levi to see them eyeing him. “By the looks of it, you want to meet the Prince. He’s all yours for a moment, right Levi?”

Levi nodded and handed you Teddy’s lead. “Sure, I’m all ears gentlemen.”

You led Teddy to the side, then fussed him as everyone talked for a moment, but then you were dragged into the conversation. You didn’t mind, but you’d rather not get into more politics after you’d just spent all morning and part of the afternoon talking about it. They then moved onto the subject of Levi being crowned King, when the date was for it all. You’d informed them it’d be in spring and they were of course invited to it all. The next topic was the wedding, you both didn’t know what to say, but you’d talked it over and were looking at possibly the summer. Which meant Levi could settle down into being a King, then he could take you as his Queen.

You waved goodbye to them, then walked out of the hall into the main streets and down to the car. You and Levi were talking away, you were laughing at his jokes as people gathered around excited to see the Prince and his Princess as well as seeing the long-lost Lady return. It was weird being so popular, but as long as you were next to Levi, you didn’t mind at all. You heard people calling for you, you waved to them and so did Levi. You heard girls squeal at Levi, you weren’t surprised really, because he was really handsome and a bit of a lady killer.

You heard someone shout your name, you looked over to the man. “You should have stayed dead my Lady.”

Your eyes widened as he held up a gun. Levi shouted your name, then grabbed you and pulled you down just as the gun went off. “Ah!”

You squeaked as you felt Levi’s weight on you, then you felt something wet and warm leaking from him onto you. You gasped as you heard shouting, more gun fire and screams, then silence. You looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

He smiled at you a little pained. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

He sighed. “Oh, thank god.”

You cupped his face. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He knelt up and stared at your dress. “Blood…you’re bleeding.”

You sat up and touched yourself. “I’m not.” You looked to Levi’s shoulder to see blood coming out. “Levi!”

“What?”

You ripped your dress, then lifted his arm up. “You’ve been shot.”

He looked to his right shoulder. “It’s nothing, but you’ve just ruined your nice dress.”

You wrapped his wound up. “I don’t care about my stupid dress.” You applied pressure to his wound as you welled up. “I just care about you.” You sniffed. “This is all my fault.”

“How?”

“If I had just stayed a butler, or died along with my parents, you wouldn’t be at risk.”

He kissed you making you mewl at him. “I love you and I want you to know, none of this is your fault. These people have something against your wonderful family, and I promise we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He looked to the side as the ambulance turned up, then the paramedics ran over to him and the police took the man who shot him. He smiled at the team. “I’ve been shot in the shoulder my fiancé has been holding pressure on the wound.”

The paramedic bowed to you. “Thank you for helping him.”

You pulled away with Levi’s blood on your hands and on your dress. “Can I go with him to the hospital?”

She nodded. “Yes, because you’re family.”

You smiled and held Levi’s left hand. You let out a long sigh, then squeezed his hand as they fixed him up a little. You let his hand go, then hurried behind him and the paramedics to the ambulance, then you sat inside as Levi lay on the bed. You felt guilty, really guilty about this all. You pulled at your dress, then nipped your lip as you felt the weight in your heart sinking it lower and lower. You felt sick as well, you wanted to throw up, cry, scream, shout or anything at all. You squeezed Teddy’s lead as he looked up at you and whined. You watched them take Levi out, then you followed behind and had to stop in a waiting room. You sat holding Teddy’s lead, your guilt slowly taking over.

You heard someone say your name, you looked up at the doctor. She smiled. “You can go in to see him now.”

You stood up. “Can I take Teddy?”

“Of course, the Prince is just fine. He just needs to rest his right arm, so take care of him.” She winked. “I’m sure he’ll love that.”

You smiled and giggled. “Yeah. Thank you.”

She bowed. “Anytime, my Lady. He can go home when you’re both ready.”

You walked into Levi’s room and saw him sat on the bed looking a bit annoyed, then he noticed you and seemed to light up. “Hey beautiful, you okay?”

You nodded. “Y…yeah…are you?”

He looked to his shoulder. “Sore, but it could be worse. I’m going to need help at home, so you’ll have to be helper and dote on me like a good nurse. You can even wear a nice nurse outfit.” He heard you whimper and hic, then he looked up and saw you were crying. “Oh sweetheart.” He called your name and opened his left arm to you, because his right was in a sling. “Come here.”

You hurried over and hugged him and dropped Teddy’s lead. “I’m sorry you got hurt. I’m so sorry.”

He rubbed your back and kissed your head. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault at all. Some idiot decided he couldn’t shit and want to take his anger out on us. If I hadn’t of grabbed you, I would have lost you. He would have hit you in the head. So, I’d rather take a bullet to the shoulder than you take one to the head.”

You squeezed him tightly and whined as you pressed your face against his chest. “I know, but you still got shot because someone wanted me.”

“That’s something he wanted though it has nothing to do with you. These people are sick in the head and have something against equality and rights for all, because that’s what you and your family has stood for.” He kissed your head loads. “I love you, okay?”

You peaked at him. “Me too…I love you too.”

“Can I get a proper kiss?” You hid your face making him chuckle. “Oh, come on brat, just one little kiss. Don’t leave me hanging.”

You gripped his back. “But…people are watching.”

He looked to see people were slowly walking back the window. “So they are, but that’s okay. I want them to be jealous. Kiss, please.”

You leaned up and kissed him lightly. “Better?”

He hummed. “I dunno, I need something a little better.”

You pulled from Levi, then grabbed Teddy’s lead. “Not until we get home.”

He jumped off the bed. “Okay.”

“We need to check you out.”

He hurried past you, then signed papers at the front desk, then he left and got into the car. “Tch, oi brat? I need you on my left side, okay?”

You scooted over and sat on his left side. Teddy lay on the floor by yours and Levi’s feet. You played with the ripped part of your dress, then blushed as Levi wrapped his left arm around you. You sighed. “You sure you’re okay?”

He nodded. “I’m just fine, because I have you safe and sound in my arms.”

“Arm.”

“Arm.” He leaned forward to look at your blushing face, smiled, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, then enjoyed the kiss as much as you could. You felt your guilt and sadness wash away as Levi just filled your mind full of love. He pulled away and growled. “This arm strapped up is rather annoying, I just wanna grab you and feel you up.”

You lowered your head. “I’m sorry.”

He grabbed your face and squeezed your cheeks with one hand. “Stop saying sorry, this isn’t your fault. It’d be your fault if you were the one who shot me.”

You pouted. “I guess.”

He looked to the door. “Could you get it for me?”

You opened your side of the door. “I’m not leaning over you to open the door I know what you’re like.”

Levi hummed. “You know my pervy ways too well.”

You whistled to Teddy, then grabbed his lead. “You need anything else?”

He nodded. “I need constant attention.”

You smiled at him, then walked at his side. “Okay.”

Levi sat in bed with his glasses on and hair tied up, he was working away on his laptop with books around him. He had Teddy next to him on the bed napping away, his paws twitching now and then as he dreamed away. He looked to the door and waited for you to come back, you’d gone off to get some papers and books for yourself as well as tea. Levi couldn’t focus, he could never work or focus when you weren’t around. The pain of his wound didn’t bother him, or that he couldn’t move his right arm much, but the fact you weren’t here bothered him.

You wandered into Levi’s room using your bum to open the door. “I have tea and snacks for you.” You looked to Levi and frowned. “Why do you look a little kid who’s been told Santa isn’t real?”

“I missed you.”

You smiled and walked over with his tea and food. “You worried me for a moment, I thought that something bad had happened.”

He pouted. “Tch, something did. I missed you.”

You sat on the bed, then poured him a cup of tea and handed it over. “Is it that bad?”

“Yes.”

You leaned over and kissed his forehead. “So sorry. Now drink up.”

He sipped his drink, then hummed in delight. “Earl grey.”

You nodded. “To help sooth you.” You fussed Teddy and smiled when he rolled onto his back and wiggled a little for you. “So cute.”

“He’s been very helpful as I work.”

You leaned over and kissed Teddy’s chest loads, then face. “He’s the best boy ever.”

“What about me?”

You moved the tray onto the side table, then you pushed Levi’s things out the way. Teddy jumped off the bed, then stretched and grabbed his toy and went into his bed because he knew, mummy and daddy were going to kiss and cuddle. You crawled over to Levi, then leaned closer so your lips were almost touching his. “You know you are the best man ever, but Teddy is the best boy.”

“Okay, I get it, but I’m still sad.”

“You want me to kiss it better?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You smiled, then kissed him. You felt him wrap his left arm around you, then he tugged you closer and sighed through his nose as he felt so happy. You straddled him, then dug your fingers in his hair and pulled his head back a bit as you kissed him more. You smiled. “Better?”

He smiled. “Much, but I’d like you to take my clothes off next.”

You patted his cheeks. “No naked fun times, because you need to rest, doctors’ orders.”

He squeezed your bum with one hand. “I know, but is that nurse brats’ orders too?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He tapped his head on your shoulder and sighed. “This sucks.”

You cupped his face, then lifted his head. “Smiled honey.”

He smiled. “Yeah, it could be worse.”

You nodded, then you took his glasses off and put them on. “Ooow, these are good.”

He nodded. “They are, I wear them when I need to focus like you wear a pair to focus.”

You giggled. “Do I look good?”

He pulled the bottom of your chin, then kissed you. “You look adorable.” He wrapped an arm around you, then pressed his face into your boobs. “Too adorable.”

You took his glasses off, then put them on the side. “There, they’re off.”

He looked up at you. “Still too adorable.”

You giggled. “Well, that’s just my face.”

“It is, isn’t it?” He hummed. “I’m such a lucky man.”

You kissed his face all over making him smile and hum in happiness. “So, you looking forward to being King?”

“I guess, but I’m mostly looking forward to you being my Queen.” He sighed. “Can you kiss my bullet wound better? I want it gone.”

You laughed. “I can kiss it, but it won’t make it better.”

“Make me feel better.”

“I swear Levi, the longer we’ve been together, the softer and gooier you’ve become.”

He hugged you. “That’s because you’ve made my heart grow.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “You’re so sweet to me.” You got off him. “You need to eat your snacks and drink your tea, then after you need a nice bath and a nap.”

He grabbed you and pulled you back onto the bed. “No, more kisses and hugging.”

“Levi.”

“It’ll make me feel better.” He groaned. “My shoulder hurts so much, I need lots of love from you to feel better.”

You sighed. “Alright, but you need to eat and drink.” You got off, then put the tray next to him. “Sit forwards please.” He did, which allowed you to sit behind him and hold him. You cuddled him and kissed his shoulder blades. “Now eat and drink please.”

“Promise.” He started eating and drinking, then he started working again. “Tch, oi brat? You’re not showering me with kisses enough.”

You rubbed your face on his back as you giggled, then you kissed the back of his neck, the shaven bit of his hair, then along his shoulder. “I hope you get better soon.”

“So do I.”

You squeezed him and sighed. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“No, just hold me.”

You smiled and rested your head on him. “But you need a bath.”

“Do I stink?”

You sniffed him. “No, but a bath is always good. You get to be scrubbed clean by me.”

He hummed. “Tempting.” He yawned. “But I’m tired.”

You shuffled back, then leaned against the headboard and comfortably as possible. You moved Levi down you a bit, so he used your boobs as his pillows. You put one arm across him as the other massaged his head. “Sleep then, I’ll be here. When you wake, you can have a bath.”

He closed his eyes and smiled. “I like that.”

“Good, now sleep.”

He let out a long sigh. “Sing to me.” You smiled and closed your eyes and began singing to him, he smiled more then relaxed in your arms and drifted off to sleep. Soon after, you fell asleep.

You walked through the palace halls as Levi slept in bed, he was much better now, but his arm was a little stiff. Your main focus was to find out who had this thing against you, so today you were meeting Hange and Viggo to discuss what was going on and the plan. You went to the barracks, so if Levi did come looking for you, he wouldn’t walk in on you talking about your plans. You wanted to protect Levi; you couldn’t let him get hurt because of you.

Hange handed you a recording device. “Just keep this on you and turn it on when you’re ready.”

Viggo gulped. “You sure you want to do this alone?”

You put the device on under your smart shirt. “Yes. I can’t let this go on any longer.” You adjusted your suit and looked to Viggo. “Are you sure you can go against your sister?”

He nodded. “You and Levi, as well as your team and people have shown nothing but kindness. You work hard to make others happy, that equality is felt by all. My sister wants to destroy that all so the rich stay rich. I’m sorry my family was responsible for your parent’s deaths.”

You stood up, smiled, then hugged Viggo. “You don’t need to be sorry; it was not your fault.” You let him go. “I need you to go with me though, to pretend we’re having a meeting.”

“Will you be okay?”

You nodded. “I have butler training in self-defence. I didn’t use it when I was pushed and shot at, but I will now. No longer am I the victim, but a strong and fierce butler of the prince.”

Hange clapped her hands. “Exciting.”

Viggo raised a brow. “She that good?”

“Oh hell yes, what she did to Ed was the tip of the iceberg.”

He looked to you. “Impressive.”

You smiled and fixed your suit again. “Alright, let’s go. I’ve informed James about me going out and to keep Levi busy with work. Erwin also will keep him busy. Hange, I need you to do the same.”

She saluted. “Yes Miss!”

You smiled. “Alright Lord Viggo, let’s do this.”

He walked with you. “I got to ask, why the suit? I mean, I love it so much, but why the suit?”

You walked outside and to his nice expensive classic car. “I view it as my armour. I wore this sort of thing to fight as a butler, I’ll wear a nice pants suit as the Prince’s fiancé.”

He smirked. “Damn I wish you were single.”

You smiled and got into his car, then put on your belt. “I’m sure you’ll find someone you want to be with.”

He adjusted his belt. “Well actually, me and Hange have been going on some dates.”

You gasped. “Really?”

He blushed. “Yeah, I really like her so much.”

“So cute.”

He laughed. “I guess so. I just know I’m very happy with her and I hope she is with me.” He ruffled his hair and hummed. “I hope that maybe someday, I’ll get to ask her to marry me.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “So sweet!”

He laughed. “I hope I can give her the life she deserves, which is a lot of goodness and all the riches.”

“Just give her a lab and lots of books and she’ll be happy.”

He hummed. “She’s a smart cookie…it’s so sexy.”

You smiled as you watched the world go by. “She’s really amazing.”

He glanced over at you. “You sure you want to do this?”

You nodded. “Yes, your sister won’t stop until I’m dead. I don’t mind the attacks on me, but shooting my Levi, well that pisses me off. I have to stop this now, or she might do worse things to get to me and Levi will throw himself into harms way to get me to live. I was his butler first, I was employed to protect him, therefore, I will protect him.” You looked to Viggo. “Are you sure you can do this? It is your sister.”

He gripped the wheel making it groan. “She stands for everything that is wrong with this world. Plus, she’s running around and screwing every powerful person she can. Her and Ed are the worst couple ever.” He pulled up and sighed. “You ready?”

You nodded and got out the car. “Let’s do this Lord Viggo.”

He stood at your side and smiled. “When this is all over, I’d like you to just call me Viggo.”

“Promise.” You walked with him inside the building, then up to a grand door. “I’ll let you do the work.”

He smiled, then knocked on the door. “Alena, your dear brother is here.”

The door opened to reveal Ed. “Lord Viggo, welcome.” You both noted his shirt was a little messy, meaning he and Alena had just finished something rather physical together. “Come in, I will ready a tea for you and…ah, the young Lady now, isn’t it?”

You smiled and bowed. “Hello again Eduardo.”

He closed the door behind you. “You seem to scrub up well for an ex-butler.”

You hummed. “Better than you as a current butler, your shirt is a mess, your buttons are done up wrong and your tie is off. You should really do better as a butler of such a fine lady.”

He growled at you. “Watch your mouth!”

You sat down and smiled. “Manners Eddie boy, I’m a Lady now and engaged to the future King.”

He smirked. “You a Queen? I spit at the thought.”

“Well it’s true.”

Viggo groaned. “Where’s my sister?”

Ed gulped and bowed. “She is just getting ready. I will go inform you of your presence.”

You looked to Viggo as Ed walked out. You smiled at him, then turned on the recording device. Viggo shot up, then walked to the door. “Alenaaaa, you’re taking too long. I brought you guest today.” He walked into the other room and left you alone.

You felt your phone vibrating, you pulled it out to see Levi was calling you. You rejected the call, then texted him you were in a meeting and you’d call him after. Levi sent you back a little heart emoji, then loads and loads after making you smile. You put your phone away and felt it vibrating, meaning he was sending you little hearts and love notes. You were thankful Levi was doing that, because it gave you courage to do what you were about to do.

Alena stepped inside and smiled at you. “My Lady, what an honour to have you here with me.”

You smiled at her. “Don’t lie, I prefer honesty.”

She walked over and sat opposite you. “Well, then I’ll be honest. I did not like that you didn’t stand for me.”

You crossed your legs. “I only stand for those who deserve my respect.”

She snarled at you. “You little.”

You titled your head and sighed. “Manners Alena, you’re a Lady remember? You’re supposed to be sweet, nice and wear pretty dresses. It’s why you don’t like me, right?”

“Wrong! I don’t not like you I hate you.”

You sighed. “Why? I’ve done nothing wrong to you.”

“Your mother did so much wrong and you’re just as bad as her! You take from the pure blood families, then you give to those who barely work and take from the government. It’s disgusting and must be stopped! I’ve worked too hard to keep my father’s wish and fortune for our family. I won’t let you take it all away from us.”

You shrugged. “So, what is your plan? Shout at me to make me change my laws and plans? I won’t.”

“No, because I know you never will. So, I’ll keep doing what I’ve always planned.” She clicked her fingers so Ed pointed a gun at your head. “I’m going to kill you, then take over your job and take your Prince for my own. Simple.”

You smiled. “So, you were the one behind the push on the hill, and the gunner?”

“Of course, all the men were my lovers, but they failed.” She sighed and flicked her hair. “So now, I have to get my best lover to deal with you.”

You inhaled, then let out a long breath. You grabbed Ed’s hand, slammed it against the sofa making him fire the gun and drop it. You twisted his wrist around, then turned and slammed your shoe into the bottom of Ed’s jaw shattering it. You spun around and slammed your other foot into his thigh breaking the bone in half. You turned as Ed gasped, then slammed your fist into his gut and up rupturing his diaphragm. You adjusted your outfit, then picked up the gun on the sofa and began taking it apart as you spoke. “I’m sorry I broke your butler, but I’m afraid if I didn’t, he would have stopped at nothing to make sure he carried out your order. Us butlers are trained that way.” You turned to her as she shook. “That was your mistake, using a butler to end my life here today. I am more trained than Eddie there. There was no way he could win, and yet you chose him to end my life.” You sighed. “Viggo, they ready?”

He opened the doors allowing the police in. “Sure are.”

Alena kicked and screamed as they took her away. “You bitch! I hate you!” She cried. “I…hate…you…”

Erwin looked down at Alena. “It’s over Alena, you’ve been stripped of your title as of about ten minutes ago by the Prince. Everything is now in Viggo’s name, so congratulations Lord Viggo.”

Viggo blushed. “Wait…what? Really? I don’t need any of that…but…thank you.”

You smiled and threw Erwin you recording stuff. “Congratulations.” You sighed, then looked to Erwin. “So, Levi knows.”

Erwin gulped. “I’m so sorry, but he managed to get it out of us.”

You pulled out your phone and looked at the messages. Levi had sent you lots of love hearts, words of love and then it was how he was going to punish you when you got home, that he was a little mad at you for running around in secret and you were going to right way for a smacked bottom. You groaned. “Damn you all, I’m in big trouble now.”

Viggo smiled. “I’ll drive you home.”

You sighed and walked with Viggo. “Can we go somewhere so I can pick up some flowers?”

“Sure.”

You pouted a little and bought a massive bunch along with some tea you drank together the first time you met Levi. Viggo drove you home as promised, you said sorry to him loads about his sister, but he started saying sorry about her trying to kill you all the time. You thanked him for the lift, then walked inside the palace. You froze when you saw Levi waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he seemed rather pissed off. You offered him the big bunch of flowers to Levi.

Levi gazed at them, then said your name. “They’re beautiful…” You shoved them into his arms, along with the tea. “Th-thank you.”

You dropped to your knees, then bowed. “I’m so sorry Levi for running around without telling you, but if I did, I know you would have thrown yourself into trouble. Plus, Alena wouldn’t have confessed to what she did because she wanted you, badly.”

Levi sighed and knelt down, then put the flower and tea on the floor, then hugged you tightly. “I love you so much, you had me so damn worried.”

“I’m sorry Levi.”

He kissed your face all over. “It’s okay, because I’m sure you did something amazing.”

You nodded and told him everything you did to Ed. You pouted and welled up. “I really did beat him badly, but at least him and Alena will no longer be a problem. No more getting hurt!”

He cupped your face and smiled. “That’s wonderful news.”

You nodded. “It’s perfect.”

He stood up and grabbed the flowers, then the tea and handed them to a maid. “Could I have these in a vase in my office please, as well the tea in the kitchen.” He glanced at you. “I need a word with my fiancé.”

Your eyes widened. “Eep.” You shot up, then ran up the stairs.

Levi bowed to the maid. “Thank you.” He turned, then sprinted after you up the stairs. He grinned when he heard you scream because he appeared out of nowhere. He sang your name. “Come here.”

You gasped, then ran for his room. “No!”

He ran after you and enjoyed this little game you both played together, it was always fun for you both. He skidded into his bedroom, then grabbed you by your wrist and yanked you onto his shoulder. “Got you.”

You kicked your legs. “Leviii, I’m sorry.”

He slapped your bum making you yelp. “Time for punishment.”

You pouted and whined. “But Leviiii, I said I was sorry, really sorry and, and, and me doing what I did means we can be together without anyone trying to kill us.” He growled, then bit your bum. “Ow! Levi!”

He carried you to bed, then threw you on it making you bounce. “Your forgiven, because I love and adore you with all my heart.” He crawled over you and kissed you. “Now, let’s celebrate and remind each other how much we love each other.”

You adjusted your dress and checked yourself out in the mirror, you were dressed to perfection. You even had a little head piece on your forehead as a Princess crown, Levi’s orders. You hurried out of the Princess room, then went into Levi’s bedroom to see him stood there in his Prince things, he was just as handsome as he was the party night when you first met Viggo and Alena. You smiled at him, then went over and picked up his head piece. “So handsome.”

He looked to you and blushed. “You…you look like a Queen.”

You placed the head piece on Levi. “I’m not a Queen yet.”

He bowed his head for you. “You will be when you marry me.”

“Very true.” You picked up his gloves, then slipped them on his hands. “White today, huh? How come not the black?”

He shrugged. “I thought white was more fitting.”

You adjusted his medals, then his outfit. “You look like a true King.”

He cupped your face, then kissed you. “Because I have you to make me into one.”

You giggled, then heard a knock on the door. You hurried over and opened it to reveal the ex-king. He grinned. “Ah, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see my grandson before he wears the crown.” He gasped. “Oh…” He clasped his hands as tears filled his eyes and he said your name. “You look stunning. A true Queen.”

Levi held your hand, then kissed the back of it. “She is, isn’t she?” He smiled at you, then looked to his grandfather. “Thank you for coming today.”

He smiled. “I couldn’t miss this day for anything, then there’s the wedding day!” He gasped. “Amazing.” He took your left hand and looked. “Such a beautiful ring for a perfect girl.”

Levi put his arm around you and squeezed. “She is.” Levi kissed your head. “Shall we go? Todays the big day. So, let’s get this over with so I can be one step closer to getting married to the woman of my dreams.”

You blushed. “Come on you two big idiots, we have to get moving now.” You opened the door and walked out. “Well?”

The ex-King laughed. “She really is a Queen already. I’ll go to the crowning ceremony and wait for you.”

Levi waved to him, then looked down to you. “Shall we?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He held his arm out allowing you to loop your arm around it and hug his arm. He walked down the steps and saw a car waiting. “Thank god, I thought they were going to send a carriage or something stupid.”

You laughed as Eren opened the door for you both. “I asked them not to Levi.” You sat inside then moved closer to the door. “I know you would have hated it.”

He sat in and sighed. “Despised it.” He leaned over and kissed you. “You’re always looking out for me, my perfect Princess.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “Careful, I’m wearing lipstick and you’ll get it all over you if you keep this up. I don’t think onlookers will like seeing their King wearing the lipstick belonging to his fiancé.”

He slid his lips along your neck. “Oh, I don’t know about that.”

“I will hit you.”

He kissed your ear and pulled away. “You’re so mean to me.”

You hummed. “I know, now please be a good boy.”

“Always am.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sure, sure and you and me have never had sex.”

He frowned. “That’s a huge lie, it’s almost every night and during the day and in the morning…oh…tch, brat.”

You smirked at him. “Sue me.”

“You little.”

You pointed to the door. “You should compose yourself and go.”

He sighed. “Tch, this isn’t over brat.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Yeah, yeah.”

He got out first, then offered his hand to you. You walked together up the carpet and inside the building. Levi froze a moment and gulped as he stared at his grandfather, all the politicians of his kingdom as well as a room full of his people with a throne at the end and a crown waiting for him. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked up at him. “Hmm?”

“I’m kind of nervous.”

You squeezed his hand. “You’ll do perfectly, you know why?”

He looked down at you. “No, why?”

“Because you’re Levi fucking Ackerman and my soon to be husband. You can do anything. So, go up there and make me a proud ex-butler and soon to be wife.”

He smiled at you. “Yeah, you’re right.” He let out a shaky breath, then walked with you to the throne. He kissed your forehead then let you go. You bowed to him, then sat down.

His grandfather raised the crown and spoke in a booming voice to all. “I was not a good King I failed this kingdom and most of all my son. However, today I am proud to crown the new King Levi Ackerman, who is strong, smart, brave, handsome and truly a remarkable man with a dedicated team and a stunning rock at his side, his fiancé. May he rein for many years, may his kingdom bloom and may his life be filled with happiness and joy.” He announced his name. “Hereby crown Levi Ackerman as King!” He placed the crown on Levi’s head and smiled. “Rise my grandson and gaze upon your people.”

Levi stood up, then turned to the room. He bowed to the round of applause and cheers from everyone, then he sat down in the throne and looked to you with a soft gaze, then to the room. “I Levi Ackerman am honoured to be King of this great kingdom. I look forward to working with all of you to make this place better than ever, to ensure all are fed, all are well, all are happy and joyful in their lives.” He waited for the applause and cheers to end. “My first announcement as King is my joyful wedding day to be set in two months’ time.” He offered his hand to you, so you walked over and took it. “To the most beautiful and strongest woman I’ve ever known. I hope you can all join me and help me to celebrate such a perfect day. Thank you.”

You giggled. “Wonderful words Levi, you have everyone cheering for joy.”

He sighed. “I know, they’re really noisy.” He patted the arm rest. “Sit with me.”

You sat on the arm allowing Levi to put an arm around you. “This isn’t right, I’m sat higher than you meaning I’m better.”

“Because you are. Now help me talk to my people, please?”

You nodded as his people lined up to speak with him. “It’d be my honour.”


	9. Chapter 9

Levi pulled a face a little, then stared at the throne in his palace. He sighed and looked to Erwin, who was now his advisor. “Could I just get rid of the thrones?”

Erwin looked down at Levi, his crown on his head. “You don’t like them?”

“Tch, it just seems so stuck up to have them.”

He tilted his head and hummed. “So, what about your wedding day tomorrow?” He said your name. “Will be crowned Queen, don’t you want a nice chair for her to sit on?”

Levi groaned and looked at the throne next to his, it was smaller and more pretty with its decorations. “She deserves my throne.”

Erwin chuckled. “You really do worship her, don’t you?”

“Who wouldn’t?” He sighed. “Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, you doing the tradition of sleeping in separate beds?”

Levi pouted. “Tch, I don’t want to, but I guess it makes it more exciting if we do.”

“Then do it.” He looked at his phone and tapped away. “Well, I have things to organise for tomorrow, just the last bits. You should go find your wife to be and make sure she hasn’t run off.”

Levi growled. “Don’t joke about that shit.” He hurried down the hall, then out the backdoor to see you sat in the garden with a long flowing dress on making a flower crown with Teddy jumping and rolling around with a toy. Levi smiled and felt his body relax, then he walked over and sat next to you. “Having fun?”

You smiled up at Levi. “I am.” You put your flower crown on your lap, then reached over and took Levi’s crown and put it on your head. “I’m King.” You giggled. “Bow before me.”

Levi kissed your neck. “Always.”

“Does it look good on me?”

He nodded. “It looks perfect, but it is my crown.”

You put it back on his head, then wore your flower crown. “Then this is mine.”

Levi hummed. “Kind of jealous, I want that crown now.”

You laughed. “You said the one you’re wearing is yours, so you can’t have this one.”

He pouted. “No fair.”

You flopped back into the grass. “Tough titties.”

Levi crawled over you. “Bad word to mention, you know how much I love yours.”

You giggled. “Keep it in your pants honey, wedding day is tomorrow and then you can have me all night.”

He kissed you, then your neck and moved down to your boobs. He nipped and sucked at your chest. “So perfect.”

You giggled. “Levi? What would people say if they saw their King like this?”

“Damn what a lucky man.”

You laughed and lightly hit him making him laugh. “Jackass.”

“What? It’s true.” He kissed you and hummed. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You rolled over onto him, then sat up on his hips and stretched. “Mmm.” You shuddered. “Ah, better.”

Levi blushed. “Why do you look good with everything you do?”

You giggled. “Talent?”

He squeezed your thighs. “Something like that.”

You patted his tummy. “So, what would people think now? The King on the floor and at the mercy of an innocent woman?”

“You are far from innocent.”

“Rude. I am a sweet and innocent lady.”

He pushed his hands under your dress and up your thighs to grab your bum. “You are not innocent at all, but there’s nothing wrong with that.”

You leaned down and kissed Levi. “Keeps you on your toes.”

“It does.” He sighed. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive tonight.”

You giggled. “I’m sure you can manage one night not sleeping next to me. Tell you what, you can have Teddy tonight.”

“What about you?”

You shrugged. “I’ll be fine honey. I’ve slept on my own no problem before, I just get up earlier, which is a good thing seeing as the big day is tomorrow. I can’t believe it’s going to be broadcasted.” You flopped down onto Levi’s chest and whined. “I know we have to because you’re King and all, but I would have preferred it if our wedding was private.”

“Well, you never know what might happen.”

You leaned your arms on his chest. “You know what Levi?”

“What?”

“You are really handsome.”

“Thank you.” He frowned. “You just going to stare at me?”

You nodded. “Just for a bit.” You covered your mouth and yawned. “Could do with a nap if I’m honest.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “Then nap.”

You hummed. “But it’s dirty, isn’t it?”

He shrugged. “I’ll manage.”

You moved your arms, then snuggled against him properly. “You’re so warm and comfy.”

“I’m glad I am, because I love holding you.” He rolled you and him onto your sides, then he held you nice and tight against him as he fell asleep in the warm sunlight and cool breeze. He loved the breeze the most, because it meant he kept getting wafts of your scent, which soothed him even more.

You looked at yourself in your wedding dress, then let out a long sigh. “Today’s the big day huh?”

Hange adjusted your flowers in your hair that were attached to a veil. “It is.”

You looked to her and hummed. “Kind of nervous.”

“Because of Levi? Or because of the people?”

You gulped. “The people.” You looked down at yourself. “Do I look nice enough? Is this Queen enough?”

She kissed your forehead. “You look perfect, like a walking dream. If Levi doesn’t marry you today, someone else will whisk you away.”

You laughed. “I feel much better now, thank you.”

She gave you your flowers. “Chin up and smile, you’re finally marrying Levi. I know it’s rather quick, but I can’t imagine two other people more meant for each other.”

“You think so?”

She nodded. “I know so, so let’s get you hitched.”

You walked with her as you laughed. “Bless you Hange. So, how’s it going for you and Viggo?”

She blushed. “Good, really good. He visits his sister in prison when he can. She still hate’s you by the way.”

You smiled. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“On a happier note! He’s amazing in bed.”

You burst out laughing. “Wow, okay thanks for that image in my head.”

“What? He’s really good. I bet Levi is.”

You smiled. “Yes, he’s really good. Always has me very happy. I always worry about me though.”

“Well, he keeps going back, right?”

You groaned. “Like an animal.”

“So, you must be really good.” She giggled. “I love the knowledge that Levi is a horny bastard.”

You smacked her upper arm with the back of your hand. “Such a perv.”

“I know.” She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “We’re not going out there.”

You frowned. “What? I thought we were going into the city?”

She took your arm and led you to the back door. “Nope, Levi had a different plan all along.”

You smiled. “That sneaky King.”

She winked at you and opened the double doors, there in front was a long pathway lined with arches made of flowers, at the end was Levi and his grandfather ready to marry you both. Hange fixed you one last time, then smiled. “Off you go.”

You kissed her cheek, then walked down to Levi with Hange behind you. You smiled at Levi as his eyes widened at the sight of you, then he smiled in pure delight. You handed your flowers over to Hange, then took Levi’s hand. “Hi.”

He smiled and pulled you closer. “Hi.”

You blushed. “You look very handsome.”

“You look so good, like an angel.”

You giggled. “I don’t, but thank you.”

You both stood there and listened to the ex-king, then you ex-changed your heart felt vows with each other. The ring part had Levi’s eyes filled with tears and a lump in his throat, because to him it was official really. To you though, it was the signing of the papers that was going to make you cry. The ex-king smiled. “King Levi? You may kiss the bride.”

Levi pulled you close and kissed you. “My wife.” You bowed a little, then let Levi place the crown on your head. “My Queen.” You stood up and kissed him. “Mine.” He sighed. “Let’s sign those papers and make this official.”

You nodded. “That’s the part I can’t wait for.”

He took your hand and smiled, then walked with you past everyone to the papers inside on a desk. He signed his name and you signed yours in front of an official and witnesses. Levi took your hand, then walked with you to the front doors. “You ready? We’re about to face the cameras and some of the people.”

You gulped and nodded. “I can do anything when I’m with you.”

He smiled fondly at you. “Me too.” He opened the double doors, then offer his arm to you. “Let’s show this kingdom what a lucky man I am.”

You blushed and took his arm. “You are unbelievable sometimes and I love it.” You walked down the steps together as they took pictures. “I’m really nervous.”

“You’ll do perfectly.”

You smiled at him. “I love you Levi, really love you.”

“I love you too.” You got to the bottom of the stairs, then you both smiled and waved to everyone. “You look like the perfect Queen.”

You giggled. “You are saying all the right things Mr.”

“That was my intention. You know, by royal law, we have to be intimate, otherwise our marriage isn’t official. Technically, you could go to court and say I didn’t sleep with you to null the marriage.”

You laughed. “Well then, we better get to work tonight then.”

“I was hoping sooner.”

“Levi, we have guests.”

He groaned. “I know, but we could always kick them out?”

You giggled. “That’s called being mean.”

He looked down at you, then kissed you making everyone go wild, he pulled away, then tapped his forehead against yours. “Can we go inside yet?”

You nodded. “Please.”

Levi grabbed your hand, then ran up the steps with you and into the palace. He ran up the stairs, then down the hall to his room. Levi pressed you hard against the wall and kissed you. You couldn’t move, your arms were pressed between yours and Levi’s chests. He pulled away from your lips, then ran his hand up and under your dress making you pant and blush in excitement and anticipation. “Tch, I missed you so much last night, it killed me to be so far away from you.”

You giggled. “I was across the hall from you.”

“Still too far.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re mine, right? You’re really mine.”

You grabbed his shirt on his chest, you let out a sigh. “I’m yours and you are mine now.”

Levi smiled, then took yours and his crowns off and tossed them. “Good.” Levi cupped your face. “I love you to death, I’d never stop loving you.” He sighed. “Look I love you so much, I want to do so many things to you to show you how much I love you. Tch, I have a very perverted mind brat, there’s so many things I’ve thought about doing to you especially when I see you lying in bed all cute in one of my shirts.”

You smiled at him. “Well, you should just do them.”

He blushed then growled. “Maybe I should.”

You pulled your veil away, then tossed it to the floor. You pulled Levi by his hands towards the bed as you kicked your shoes off. “I love you more than anything in this world, you beautiful and sexy man, now can we get naked already?”

Levi shook his head and clicked his tongue. “You just get me riled up all the time.”

You giggled and stepped backwards from Levi. “Levi…”

He ran up to you and grabbed you, he kissed you desperately then pressed you against the wall again. He ran his hands up your thighs, then lifted your legs up to wrap around his waist. He pressed his pelvis against yours, you could feel his hardening length against you making you clench your legs around Levi tighter in excitement. He nipped your bottom lip, then deepened the kiss taking full control of the moment. Levi’s kisses were always body shaking and mind melting, you’d never been kissed so perfectly like this by any other man before except Levi.

He bucked against you and set a little pace, you moaned in response making him smile. Levi was so worried about the whole becoming King and Queen, but he couldn’t be happier about it all. You were his dream and now he finally had you, it was perfection. He pulled from your lips, then began kissing your jawline and neck. “I love you so much, I really do. I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you and make love to you.”

You smiled and moaned as he nipped and sucked at your neck, you gasped as he squeezed your breast. “Yes, please do all of them to me, I want you to.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “You really want me that much?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “More than anything. Do you want me as much as you say?”

He smiled at you making your heart hammer in your chest. “I always want you; it took all the will power in my body to hold back and not have you last night. It took a lot to hold back when you were a butler. Now you’re all mine, I want to do everything I can.”

You blushed. “Really?”

He leaned closer, his lips so close to yours as he spoke so soft and low. “Really.” He kissed you making you whine and mewl at him, you were so desperate and hungry for him, you were ready for him because of his grinded against you had made your heat desperate to feel him. He said your name against your lips. “I want to…I want to taste you, feel you and be with you right here and now. Can I?”

You smiled and dug your fingers into his hair. “Yes, please yes.”

Levi kissed you roughly. The man was hungry and passionate for you, if he was showing you his love through this kiss like he said he would then the man was exciting and frightening, he really loved you and it made you so happy. He held your hips in his hands, angled your body so his length rubbed right against your heat. You tugged at his hair as you moaned, your body was on fire and you wanted nothing more than for Levi to pound you into your bed.

He moved one of his hands from your hip, then stopped his grinding as he slipped his hand past the band of your underwear and ran his fingers up and down. He smirked against your lips as he felt how much you wanted him. He played with your bundle of nerves, as soon as you felt it you squeezed him and whimpered at the intense feeling surge through you. You needed Levi so much, that you didn’t think it’d take long before you were moaning his name loudly.

Levi ran his fingers down to your heat, he pushed one finger in and felt your body grip him in excitement. He ran his thumb over your bud as he moved his fingers around and near the right spot, a place that’d get you screaming in delight. As he pressed, you whined and moved your body. The two of you kept kissing, both of your lips becoming plump from how rough and passionate you were being. He was teasing you; he was terrible for it all the time and part of you liked that side of him. You moved a little as Levi got close, so close to the right place, you shift as much as you did then felt it. You cried out into the kiss; you dug your fingers into his skin more as you felt a burst of pleasure.

He pulled his finger from you, then pushed two in and pressed over and over again. He stopped kissing you, then he tapped his forehead against yours. You whimpered and moaned at him, you leaned your head back at the pleasure, this was amazing, it always was when he touched you like this. You gasped as you felt the rush, you were so close. “Levi.” You gripped his shoulders. “Levi.” You lowered your head, but he kissed your jawline and cheek lifting your head.

He kissed you more and stopped when you were looking at him. “Let me see your cute face.” He pressed more, his thumb a little rougher on your bud. “Show me a face only I ever see.” You felt the snap, you moaned out his name as your cheeks flushed from the rush that went through you. It felt so good, so god damn good and was worth the wait, but you wanted and needed more from him. He pulled his fingers from you, then licked them clean and hummed as he did. “So beautiful, how can someone be so cute, beautiful and sexy all at once?”

You smiled at him. “Talent.” You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“More please.”

He smiled and hummed. “Yes, my Queen.” He walked with you to the bed, he gently lay you down and kissed you. “I want you to feel so loved, because you deserve it. My perfect and beautiful Queen.”

You smiled, then rolled over and onto him. He looked shocked as he gazed up at you straddling him, you kissed his him then sat up. “Stay right there.” You grabbed your zip and slowly pulled it down, you grabbed the bottom of your dress and pulled it up and over your head. Levi let out a shaky sigh as he took you all in, you were wearing special wedding night underwear just for him. You smiled and giggled as Levi took in your white lace underwear. “I actually matched them for once for you.”

He frowned as he ran his hands up and down your thighs slowly. “You did, but you didn’t have to. I do like it when they don’t match.” He growled. “You look amazing right now, so perfect and cute. I just want to eat you.” He ran his hands up your sides. “Anyone who says otherwise is the biggest idiot in the world. I want to rip them off you, they look so tempting.”

You giggled and smiled at him. “Thank you.” You shuffled down his body, then you began popping his buttons open. “That makes me feel so good.” You leaned down and kissed the exposed skin. He gasped and jumped a little at the warm sensation. “I love and care for you more than anything. You always make me feel so good, so loved when I’ve never really felt it before. I’m so happy.”

He gulped when you got to the band of his trousers. “G-Good, I’m g-glad.” He held his breath as you undid his belt and pulled it off before dropping it on the floor. “I just love you so much, I really do.”

You smiled and unbuttoned his trousers and lowered the zip. “I know.” You placed your hand on his chest and felt his beating heart. “I can feel it here, but I can also see it when you look at me, when you talk to me, laugh, smile, touch me and kiss me.” You leaned down and heard him hold back a grunt as your body rubbed against his length. You smiled then kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you Levi, but you know that, don’t you?”

He sighed as you slipped your hand down and into his boxers, you ran your hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes and hummed. “Yes.”

He wrapped his arms around you and lay you down on the bed. “Let me be in control, I want to worship my Queen.”

You blushed as he got up and took his trousers and boxers off as well as his shirt, then he grabbed the draw and opened it, then pulled out protection. You sat up and shuffled up the bed more, you were making yours you were going to be comfy, then you undid your bra. “You really like doing those things for me?”

He put the protection on himself. “I get pleasure out of making you feel good, plus you taste good and you make the cutest noises. I suppose you could say.” He climbed onto the bed and over you making you gasp, your mouth was slightly parted as a light blush was on your cheeks, you looked so good to him right now. “I love worshipping your body and gain pleasure from it.” He leaned down and lightly kissed you. “I just love you so much.”

You smiled and lay back on the bed, he leaned over you and you steadied your breathing. You cupped the side of his face, then pulled him close for a kiss. “You’re so precious.”

He kissed the palm of your hand then knelt up to the side of your legs, he held the band of your underwear. “You...you ready?”

You nodded. “I’ve been ready all fucking day and yesterday.”

He pulled your underwear off and threw them, he shifted and knelt between your legs and placed them either side of his hips. “I’ll take it slow, be gentle and soft with you. It’s our first time and husband and wife.”

“You are so cute.”

He kissed your stomach, then up right in-between your breasts. He looked up at you, he licked the skin making you jump a little. He squeezed your breast and began massaging it, then he nipped and sucked the other leaving little love bites all over it. “I do love you.” He kissed between your breasts, then changed as he began massaging the other and giving love bites to the other one. “I love all of you.” He kissed up your body and nipped your neck as he continued massaging. “Every inch, every thought, every word, every noise. Everything.” He moved his other hand down to your bud and heat; he ran his fingers up and down.

You held his length making him gasp, you smiled at him and moved him closer, you shuffled down to meet him. “I love you all too, please Levi.”

He gulped then pressed into your heat, he watched your face carefully and listened to your body. He pressed a bit more and heard you gasp, you made a little noise that sounded like a whimper, he smiled at how responsive you were to him. He placed his hand on the bed, his other held your waist as he pushed in more and felt slightly resistance. He moved back a bit and blushed hard the sexiest moan from you, you’d arched your back slightly. He was flustered a little, he’d already made you feel so good, you really had wanted him badly. He pressed in again, then past the resistance. You grabbed Levi’s arm and squeezed, the pleasure that came rushing through you when he pushed all the way in and rubbed hard against the spot in you, it was just mind blowing.

He closed his eyes and felt you grip around him; it was so amazing to finally be like this with you after not being able to touch each other. He let go of your hip, he made sure your legs were around him then he crawled up your body. You opened your eyes to gaze at Levi, his steel blue eyes were so soothing and perfect, Levi thought your eyes were heavenly to gaze into, you were so beautiful. He placed his hand on your cheek, he smiled at you then leaned closer and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him, your heart was beating so fast, he was amazing and perfect, your legs just shook in delight.

Levi moved his hips, you moaned into the kiss as your body screamed and sang in pure delight. He hesitated for a moment, you felt incredible to him, but he wanted to make sure to hold back so the two of you could go all night. However, he changed his mind when you rocked your hips against him and kept moaning. He gripped the sheets in his hand as he started a rhythm, you instantly gripped his back and dug your nails into his muscle. You leaned your head back, Levi stopped kissing you and watched your cute face as you closed your eyes and just enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. Levi was being so gentle, passionate and loving towards you.

He bit your neck and increase his actions, you gripped on his harder and felt a rush. You tried to hold on, you wanted to last just a little longer but he was just so good. You felt a pop, the hot trickle going through your body, you squeezed your toes and cried out. Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he kept rocking his hips as you felt the bliss take over. You panted and hummed, as your senses came back to you. Your body was sensitive, Levi’s movements started to register with your body again sending body shaking pleasure through you again.

Levi cupped the side of your face; he ran his thumb on your cheek and smiled when you opened your eyes. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Perfect, more…please…Levi.”

He kissed you then entwined his fingers with yours, he placed your hands either side of your head. He increased his speed, he leaned up slightly so it was easier for him to move. He watched you lean back your head, you moaned more the faster he went. Your legs got weak, they dropped from Levi’s back. Levi loved how your boobs bounced, he leaned down and nipped one then began sucking the skin. He licked the mark, then moved onto your other breast. Your moans and gasps were music to his ears, your body gripping him in response to every thrust drove him more. He felt bliss running through every inch of him, he dreamed and thought about being with you like this as King and Queen, but it was better, so much better. In fact, you were amazing, he couldn’t help himself and began little words of praise as he kissed your chest. With each praising word, you moaned and felt your pleasure increase.

He kissed up your body to your neck, then he relaxed against your body allowing you to feel his weight. You loved the feeling of him being pressed against you. Feeling his muscle move against your chest, your bud being rubbed against his skin. You loved his moans and sighs against your ear, his nose slightly pressed against your skin. You couldn’t help but smile, for a man that had never been in love before, or a relationship before he really knew how to make love to you. You closed your eyes as he told you he loved you over, and over, and over. His moans were so deep, they made your body shiver but, at the same time they were cute and all for you. You were so happy that you were the only person that he’d ever been like this with, you felt so special.

Levi kissed along your jawline and up to your cheek, then the corner of your mouth. You opened your eyes and turned your head to meet his kisses, you hummed as he finally kissed you. You released his hands, then gripped his hair and his back then weakly linked your legs together above his bum and on his lower back. You opened your mouth and let Levi give you a passionate and loving kiss, your mind instantly became mush from it. He was perfect, he was everything you dreamed of and more. You loved Levi with everything you had.

He cupped your neck and jaw with one hand, as his other held your hip. He was caught up in the moment of kissing you, that he was beginning to lose himself. He was close, he could tell you were too but you were more important than his needs. He angled your hips up slightly, then he heard you moan into the kiss, your body clenched him hard as you were pushed quicker to your end. Levi moved fast; he felt your nails dig into his skin. He pulled from your lips, kissed along your neck then bit down on your skin. Your toes curled so tight it hurt, your bucked against him and cried out as you felt an explosion of euphoria course through your body. You moaned loudly, then your cried Levi’s name as you closed your eyes and held onto his body for dear life.

Your body reacted so strongly to Levi, that he couldn’t hold on anymore. With your body gripping him so much, he felt the snap and bucked into you hard before feeling the rush of his release. The pleasure was better than anything he’d felt before, maybe it was because you were his, now you two were married. This moment with you, just you, you were the best thing in this world. He held onto you and kissed your neck and face, he loved you so much it hurt his heart. He hoped that you could feel it, that you could feel how much he adored and loved you.

He lay against your body; he was so overwhelmed with bliss that he just needed to rest and enjoy the feeling. He smiled when he felt you lightly play with his hair, he was just so happy, really happy. “I love you.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s head. “I love you too.”

He looked up at you. “Our guests are going to be so mad.”

You laughed. “Oh well, I think all of them know we’re like horny teens. So, it’s fine.”

He hummed. “You’re right, but we should get cleaned up and head to the after party.”

He kissed you. “Yes, your majesty.”

You giggled. “Ass.”

“Your ass.”

You slapped his bum. “And a fine one it is.”

You ran down the hall of the palace, then stopped. You spun around and smiled. “I know I’m close to one of you. Leviiii, Evaaaan, Kucheeel?” You walked into a bedroom, then glanced at yourself in mirror to see your small baby bump of your third baby on the way. Kuchel was just turning three, Evan was five. The Kingdom had prospered under Levi’s rein and your neighbouring kingdom had done just as well. You couldn’t have been happier. So, today you decided to play hide and seek with the kids and Levi. You open a walk-in wardrobe to find Kuchel “Got ya!”

Kuchel squealed, then ran up to you and hugged you. “Mummy!”

You giggled and hugged him. “Shall we go get your brother and daddy?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

You carried her on your hip. “Where, oh where is Evan and daddy?”

She gasped. “Daddyyyy!”

You went into Levi’s office, then peaked under his desk to see Evan. “Evan!”

Evan laughed. “Hi mummy! Hi Kuchel!”

You knelt down, then hugged Evan. “Guess it’s just daddy now, where do you think he’s hiding?”

Evan gasped. “Bedroom!”

Kuchel clapped. “Room, room.”

You stood up and held their little hands. “Let’s go!” You hurried with them down the hall, then you opened the bedroom door. “Go find him.”

Evan and Kuchel ran in, then they both shouted. “DADDY!”

You walked in and smiled as Levi lay on the floor with his kids on top of him, he laughed and kissed them loads. “You got me, well done.” He looked over to you. “Oh look, it’s the most beautiful Queen ever.”

You laughed and walked over, then sat on the floor. “How are my favourite people?”

Levi smiled. “Better now you’re here.”

You gasped. “Daddy’s flirting.”

Evan hugged you. “Mummy’s mine.”

Kuchel hugged your other side. “No mine.”

You hugged them both. “Aww, I feel so loved.” You kissed both of their foreheads. “I love you both very much, now go clean up because it’s dinner time soon. Evan? Help your sister out.”

Evan took Kuchel’s hand. “Come on Kuchel.”

She smiled and walked with him. “Okay!”

You waited for them to go, then you leaned over Levi and kissed him loads. “I love you.”

He yanked you close and held you. “Love you too.”

You giggled. “Careful, the kids are awake.”

“Speaking of kids, how are you feeling?” He touched your bump. “The little one okay?”

You nodded. “I feel perfect and no problems with the little one.”

He kissed you and growled. “Such a wonderful wife. I can’t believe you’ve already gifted us with two perfect kids, but you’re gifting us with another.”

You hummed. “They’re all beautiful gifts. You raised a good point though, how many kids you wanting?”

“How many am I allowed?”

You laughed. “Four.”

He rolled onto you and kissed you passionately. “Thank you.”

You laughed. “Well, I want a big family too.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re so beautiful.”

You slapped his bum. “Thank you, now we have two kids to feed.” You rolled over onto him and sat up. “If we don’t, they’re get angry.”

He hummed. “You’re right.”

You opened the door and waiting for Levi. “Come on, or they’ll come hunting for you.”

He adjusted his clothes, then walked over. “Little terrors.”

You giggled. “They are, because half of them is you.”

He frowned as you walked together. “You saying the trouble maker part of them is me?”

“Hands down yes.”

“I’m sorry, but you were the one who kicked a butler’s ass and broke his bones, you were also the one who broke a guys nose when he posted a picture when you were pregnant with Evan saying I was having an affair. Oh, and you also.”

You groaned. “I get it, I get it, I’m the crazy one, but those people had it coming, your violence and craziness is all uncalled for.”

He gasped and got ready to bite back, but then he frowned. “You’re right actually, I did threaten to rip a guy’s dick off for flirting with you in the club.”

You snorted a laugh. “I love you for it.” You opened the kitchen door to see your kids watching the chef, he was nicely teaching them a few things. You smiled. “Having fun?”

The chef bowed and said your name. “I was just showing them how to make my special chocolate drink, they are in awe.”

You ruffled Evan’s hair. “Can’t blame them, it’s a great recipe.”

“Thank you, oh I got everything out for you to make their lunch. I’ve cut up the fruit, just need to do the rest of the meal”

You winked at him. “Appreciate it.”

Kuchel jumped off her stool, then ran over to Levi and held his hand. “Daddy? Come look.”

He picked her up. “Alright, show me.”

You started making the food, along with yours and Levi’s. You put it on a tray, then let the chef put the drinks on. “Thank you. Kids? Hold your daddy’s hand.”

You walked ahead of them to the dining room, then placed them on the table. Levi lifted up Kuchel into her seat, then lifted Evan into his. He handed out the food. “Don’t forget to thank your mummy, okay?”

Kuchel smiled. “Thank you mummy.”

Evan grinned. “Thank you mummy.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Thank you.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re welcome, now eat up, okay? Eat all your food so you can grow up big and strong.”

Evan ate his food fast like his dad, but Kuchel was like you and ate slowly. Kuchel copied you a lot, she’d follow you around and do what you’d do. Evan wanted to be just like his daddy, so he could fight and defend his mummy and sister. Kuchel and Evan both were rather strong, they’d inherited the natural Ackerman strength, but they were going to learn your butler skills later. You watched your kids it with a smile on your face, they were so perfect and you adored them so much. You couldn’t believe that you were married to the best man in your life, as well as have two perfect kids and another on the way.

Levi called your name and held your hand. “You okay?”

You nodded. “More than okay, I’m just really happy.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good.”

You stood up and went to clean, but James beat you to it. “I have this, my Queen.”

You smiled. “Still can’t get used to that.” You sighed. “Thank you.”

He bowed. “Anytime.”

Evan smiled. “Thank you James!”

Kuchel smiled. “Thank you.”

James grinned. “You’re welcome kids.”

You got up, but Levi helped the kids out of their chairs, because to him you were fragile when pregnant. You walked with your kids and husband upstairs. You looked to Levi. “We having bath time?”

He nodded. “Yeah, they can go together.”

You took them to yours and Levi’s bathroom, then started the bath. “You two want any toys?”

Kuchel opened her arms out to you. “Duckie!”

You smiled. “Alright, we’ll get your duckies.”

Levi ran to the door. “I’ll get them.”

You checked the water, then stopped it. You took Kuchel’s things off as Evan waited. “Okay, ready in one, two, three!” You sat her in and smiled. “Alright my little man, you’re next.”

Levi walked in with Kuchel and Evan’s toys. “Got them.”

Kuchel grinned. “Duckies!”

Levi knelt down and handed them to her and put the other’s in the bath. “That’s right.” He looked to Evan. “I’ll put him in.”

You sighed. “I can manage. Ready Evan?”

He nodded. “One! Two! Three mummy!” You lifted him up and put him in the bath, he instantly played with a duck.

Levi kissed your cheek. “Thank you, but I should have lifted him.”

You kissed him making the kids giggle. “I can handle it, I’m okay.”

He sighed. “Alright. Well, let’s get these two filthy kids clean and in bed.” You talked to your kids and loved the cute questions they asked you both. You dried them up, then took them to bed. Evan got to play in his play room as you tucked Kuchel in, who was dead to the world as soon as her head hit the pillow. You both took Evan to bed and Levi looked at his books. “You want a story?”

Evan nodded. “Please daddy.” He grabbed a book, then sat with his son and began reading. Evan shook his head. “Mummy has to be the ladies.”

You sat down and smiled. “Alright, I’ll help.” You joined in being all the female character and enjoyed Evan’s gasps and giggles, then he began falling asleep. You kissed the top of his head. “Night sweetheart.”

He rubbed his eyes and snuggled down. “Night mummy, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you daddy.”

Levi kissed Evan’s forehead. “Love you too.”

You walked to the door with Levi, then turned the light off. “We have the best kids.”

Levi hugged you. “We do. Can we make another?”

You laughed. “Levi, I’m pregnant right now.”

He placed his hands either side of your bum. “Yeah you are, and you are so beautiful.”

You kissed him, then tugged him along to the living room. “Come on, let’s watch some tv.”

He hugged you and hummed. “Yes, my Queen.”


End file.
